Save Me
by KaoriVenna
Summary: AU SasuNaruSasu and other pairings. Naruto's dream job just got even better once he was assigned to the beautiful Dr. Uchiha's service. But then again things are never as easy as they seem or are they? Hospital fic. Rated M blood, cursing, lemons, YAOI
1. Chapter One: First Sight

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, lots and lots of swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! Slight OCC. **If you don't like then dont read!**

**Disclaimer: **_ NO!

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza, InoxHina…and who knows what else

**A/N: **My first SasuNaru fanfic. Thanks to a few amazing hospital/doctor fic's I've been inspired to write my own. I love watching hospital drama's such as E.R, Grey's Anatomy, and Trauma, so I decided to give it a try. I know there's probably a lot of similar stories like this out there, but I'm doing my best to make mine far different from any of those. I tried to keep them all in character, but some might be a little OCC so sorry. Any who, I hope you enjoy^^

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter One: First Sight_

Sasuke grunted out an apology as he sped down the side walk, colliding with a few people he couldn't avoid hitting. He growled as he skidded around the corner, almost slipping on the slick concrete. His lungs slightly burned from the cold air he continuously inhaled and exhaled at a rapid rate. He grimaced at the slight pain that shot up his back but ignored it. After all it had been nine years since he received the injury, but since it was so close to his spine, and damaged his kidney, pain would randomly shoot up his back whenever he happened to over exert his self. Its needless to say he had become used to the feeling now, but that didn't mean it didn't bother him. To him it was a horrible reminder of a horrible night he wished he could just forget.

Screeching tires sounded to his left, he glanced just in time to see the silver car speeding down the street swerve in a desperate attempt to avoid hitting the bike messenger. The car failed miserably and hit the man with a sickening thud. Sasuke could swear, even from where he stood, several feet away, he could distinctly hear the man's bones snapping. The car then fishtailed and slammed directly into a nearby light pole. Without another thought Sasuke spun around and made towards the fallen man, skidding onto his knees once he reached the mans wide eyes stared at him, his chest rising and falling quickly. Sasuke could hear the wetness in the man's breath as he spoke.

"H-he-lp m-me.."

"Its alright, I'm a doctor." He briskly told the man. as he began examining his wounds. From behind him, he could hear the buzz of murmurs and people gossiping as they stopped to watch the show. He fought his desire to turn around at yell at all the annoying bystanders and instead dug into his pocket for his cell phone, and pulled it ou, hitting speed dial.

"Its Uchiha. I got a man hit by a vehicle. He has severe wounds to his legs, and head. I'm at the corner of Sound and Fourth." With that he snapped his phone shut and continued his examination.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." The one who had been driving the car appeared. A tall tanned women, with light brown hair and brown eyes, she had a small gash on above her brow, that allowed blood to flow down her face. "I just looked away for a second..." She gasped holding her hand over mouth in shock. Sasuke ignored her as the man's breathing started to slow.

"Sir, Sir I need you to stay with me." He spoke sternly once the man's eyes started to flutter close, and lightly slapped his face. The raven spun around hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps and wheels rolling against concrete come from behind him.

"Took you long enough." He snapped at the long haired brunette.

"What do you have?" Neji asked, panting slightly from the small run, ignoring Sasuke. Two nurses appeared seconds behind Neji, with a gurney rolling between them, while he explained the situation to Neji. They both grunted as they lifted the man onto the gurney. Once the man was on, they took off at a run towards Konoha Valley Hospital, with one of the nurses staying behind to treat the woman.

"What a hell of a way to start the day eh?"

"Hn."

Days that started like this never ended good. It wasn't a coincidence that a doctor just happened to be passing at the perfect time, or that the local hospital was a mere block away. It was a sign, an omen to the type of day Sasuke hated yet loved the most. They were always chaotic, full of surprises. They were messy and out of his control. But he loved them, he loved a challenge. He was the best after all. Days like this were his, where he stood on top and regained over that stupid concept of death and won.

Sasuke kept his fingers held tightly against the man's bleeding wound, with that he noticed it, and moved his free hand to the man's neck, pushing it to his skin, searching.

"Shit. I don't have a pulse." They slowed just enough to allow Sasuke to place his hands upon the man's chest and began to perform CPR. He felt two ribs crack beneath his strength, as they entered the double doors of the hospital entrance and cursed, his legs stumbling over his feet while he struggled to keep up pace with the gurney and continue administering CPR. The raven briefly glanced up as they passed the nurses station, yelling orders to the standing nurses, that's when he saw him. His onyx eyes meet strikingly blue ones, his knees nearly gave out at the small smirk that played across the bright headed blonds lips, their eyes remaining locked.

The sound of Neji yelling in his ears remided him that he was currently in the process of reviving a dying man, and had to pull his eyes away from the angelic blond.

* * *

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed loudly, spilling his very hot cup of coffee all over the front of his brand new orange scrubs. He groaned looking at the gray clouds that covered the sky, today was going to be a very long day, he just had a bad feeling. The grumpy blond entered the hospital entrance, grumbling and cursing. Upon entering he glanced up to view the hospital he would be working in and an extreme feeling of excitment overcame him. The head receptionist and nurses desk were completely swamped with patients urging to be seen by doctors.

"Behind you!" A yell sent from behind him, had him jumping out of the way as paramedics reeled in a critical patient. He watched as nurses and doctors rushed to the paramedics and rushed off to treat the patient.

It was chaotic, it was messy, it was loud, and it was absolutely perfect. It was exactly what he had expected it to be like. After all those long sleepless nights, and unbearable hours beyond hours in the library, he was finally here. He grinned to his self as his blue eyes found the familiar face he was searching for, and slumped over to him, wiping the front of his scrubs furiously.

"Yo Naruto! Man...you look like shit!" Kiba smirked at him, taking in his disheveled and irritated state.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba." Naruto growled, throwing the grinning brunette a glare, as he took his place amongst the group of new interns. "My alarm didint go off." Or in fact he forgot to set his alarm, and just happened to wake up five minutes after he was suppose to be at the hospital.

"You know they say its bad luck to show up late on your first day." A quite voice spoke right behind them.

"Gah what the hell Gaara! How long have you been there?" Gaara ignored Kiba, while Naruto ignored Gaara, and took notice to the sullen looking man that stood before the small group of interns. Wondering what had caught his two friends attentions, Kiba turned to see. The bored looking man had brunette hair that was pulled back, giving him the look of a pineapple. The sleepy man's brown eyes rolled over each and everyone of them, Kiba couldn't help but blush as his lazy eyes lingered on him longer than the others.

Next to him Naruto snorted and elbowed him in the side. "Oh my I think your blushing."

"Alright alright listen up interns."The small group immediately quieted and looked to the man, while Kiba threw Naruto a heated glare, his red upside down twin triangle tattoos blending in with his equally red face.

"So troublesome..." He mumbled glancing at the paper he held in his hands. "Alright, I'm Dr. Nara and I've got you're locker assignments. Once you get them, go find them and return back here. And don't take your sweet time. Unless you really wanna piss off your residents, though I don't recommend it." He glanced at all of them, his eyes clearly telling everyone of them he could really careless about what he was doing and them. "Okay first up, Haruno, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uzumaki..."

Thankfully Kiba just happened to bring an extra scrub shirt so Naruto presented his self back to Dr. Nara in a nice fresh clean matching orange scrubs. He laughed at Kiba as he told him and Gaara about the horrible date he had been on last night, when the loud sound of the several yells filled the room.

They all turned to the sound as a nurse and a doctor pulled a patient in at a high speed. But that's not what grabbed his attention, it was the slender pale figure that donned the other side of the patient, pumping away furiously on the bloodied man's chest.

Naruto could only stare as the man's face came into view, and he stopped breathing. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Dark jet black hair, with smooth pale white skin. He was still dressed in street clothes, a dark black short sleeve shirt with midnight blue skinny jeans. Even from where Naruto stood, he could see the wetness of blood coating the man's shirt, arms, and hands. Naruto watched him in a daze as he shouted out orders to a nurse, whose hair was pulled up into two small buns on each side of her head, who sped to his side, his pink thin lips furrowing as he continued to pump the man's chest, his obvious frustration gracing his beautiful face. It happened so quick he didn't expect it and temporarily forgot how to breath or think. The pale angel of a man eyes quickly looked up, meeting his. They looked at him, dark black onyx ones, boring into his own, filling with a emotion much different than what they held seconds ago, before they returned back to the man's body and disappeared behind OR 1's doors. A hard thump against his back brought him out of his daze.

"Hey Naruto! Are you breathing?" Kiba barked in his ear. "You're turning blue."

"Who the fuck was that?" Naruto gasped out, his eyes remaining on the closed door OR door. Both Gaara and Kiba chuckled.

"God he's so hot..." A pink haired intern, who had introduced her self in the locker room as Sakura Haruno, gasped from beside them.

"You've got that right.." Spoke her blond friend named Ino Yamanaka. Both of their faces held a furious blush as they gushed about the raven in hushed tones.

Naruto scowled to his self, making a note to keep an eye on both girls.

"Ah I see you've met Dr. Uchiha." A amused voice sung from behind them. They all looked to the silver haired man walking towards them, judging from his white coat he was a doctor as well.

"I'm Dr. Hatake." He told them, answering their question before anyone had a chance to ask it. "Head of Cardio. Nice to meet ya, little interns." Kiba and Gaara scowled at the nickname, something that seemed to slip past the blonds ears.

"Doctor Uchiha?" Naruto asked the grinning man. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the blond and the pink haired fan girls lean towards them, in hopes of getting some info on Uchiha for themselves. So the raven man was a doctor, and worked in this hospital. Perfect, he'd be able to get to see more of him then.

"The one and only soon to be Head of Trauma. Though don't get your hopes blondie he doesn't play well with others." At that moment his pager beeped to life at his side. "Well gotta go little ones, good luck. You're sure as hell going to need it." And with that the man left them with a wink and small smile.

Naruto smirked to his self, and decided that he would do whatever it took to get noticed by the raven, to know more about the raven, and hopefully get the raven in his bed.

"Listen up and listen well because I won't be repeating myself." The chiefs assistant and hospital physiatrist, Dr. Asuma Sarutobi told them sternly. "Welcome to hell. Starting today you are the lowest of the low, so accept it and deal with it. Each one of you will be assigned to a Resident and you _will_ do as your Resident instructs you. Got it?" He lifted one of his eyebrows as he spoke giving them an odd look. "Okay, find your name and then go find your Resident. Now!" He snapped when everyone remained in place. Quickly they all scrambled forward and searched for their names upon the list, which was taped near the surgery board. Naruto paled with a smirk appearing on his face, today was going to be a good day.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba asked him, eying him carefully, recognizing the look in the blonds eyes, as he crowded behind him trying to see his name as well.

"Uchiha."

"Huh?"

"You both are assigned to Uchiha's service." Gaara answered for him. Naruto's grin widened seeing Kiba catching his drift.

"God your such a pervert. We haven't started yet and your already trying to get in someone's pants. And those pants just happen to be the resident we're assigned to no less." Kiba hissed at him.

"I'm not trying to get in his pants." Naruto tried to defend. "Yet anyways….."

Kiba scowled at him and shook his head mumbling.

"Well I'm on Dr. Kakashi's service. I'll see ya later." Gaara told them, waving as he left in search for his goofy instructor.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, removing his heavy t-shirt. The blood soaked material stuck to his chest as he took it off. A shiver ran down his spine, the wet feeling bringing memories he had no desire to remember back. He truly hated the feeling of wet clothes against his skin, weather it be because of water or blood. Once his now thrown away clothes were removed, he made his way to the showers and quickly cleaned his self. He flinched lightly and scowled when his soapy fingers ran over his scar. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the hot water running over his tired body, while he forced his mind to not remember the night he had received the said scar. Fifteen minutes later he was clean, dry, and now in his traditional dark navy scrubs and white coat.

He groaned lowly while he fumbled with his prescription bottle lid. Finally getting the stupid child proof lid open, he dug his finger inside, pulling out the semi-yellow pills, and popping one into his mouth.

"There you are. Asuma's been looking for you." Shikamaru announced his self, leaning against the end of Sasuke's locker row. Sasuke merely glanced at him, discarding the prescription bottle back into his bag in his locker. He could feel Shikamaru's eyes following him, lingering upon the bottle as he closed his locker door, and bent down to tie his shoe. Sure Shikamaru wouldn't say anything about the pills now, but he knew he would sooner or later, so he just decided to get it all over with now. He didn't feel like being pestered later.

"I had to jog here, stupid alarm clock." He spoke briefly, "I almsot slipped on the side walk."

"Mnn...that bad eh? It's been hurting more recently." Shikamaru stated.

"Hn."

"Here, its your intern list. You've got three of them." Shikamaru stuck the paper right under his nose, forcing him to take it, not pressing the subject any further.

Sasuke groaned as he took the paper, snatching it roughly from his long time friend's hand, who was now yawning.

"Three? Shit." Today was going to suck.

"Yeah yeah, well your not the only one. Neji has three too."

Sasuke smirked. Thank god. Life wouldn't be as fun if he couldn't watch his other friend suffer as well.

"Well aren't you a lucky one." Sasuke spoke bitterly.

"Don't you know it. I still have two months of probation left before I get to enjoy in all the fun." Shikamaru spoke, bored and lazy like always, though Sasuke knew it was a sore subject and that it bothered him. He watched his pineapple head of a friend, waiting to see if he wanted to talk about it, but judging by the yawn he just emitted, that was a no.

"Hn." He grunted out, sticking his stethoscope into his pocket and standing up.

"Ahhh well I'll see you around. I have to go give Neji the happy news." Shikamaru gave Sasuke a pat on his shoulder before exiting the room mumbling something about "So damn troublesome..". Seconds later he returned, popping his head back in the door "Oh and go easy on them this time."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what your talking about."

"You made that girl cry and quit on her first day…"

"Its not my fault she was an complete idiot and didn't know how to draw blood properly."

Shikamaru sighed at him, shaking his head,

"Fine, I'll try." He gritted out.

Shikamaru snorted. "You're a horrible liar." He chuckled out, before disappearing behind the door once again, leaving a smirking Sasuke in the empty locker room.

* * *

It didn't take him and Kiba long to find Dr. Uchiha, it wasn't the best first impression at the least, and both Naruto and Kiba gulped, maybe the day wasn't going to be so good after all. Their handsome resident was currently chewing out a nurse, quite loudly chewing her out in fact, for giving him the wrong medication. They stood slightly back and watched as the embarrassed nurse began sobbing and took of at a run, no a sprint, down the hall, when he ordered her to go find the proper medication.

The dark haired raven massaged his temples while he briskly instructed a male nurse with a bowl cut styled hair cut, and handed him a chart. Once the bowl cut clad in bright green scrubs bounded off to do his duty, yelling loudly "Right away Dr. Uchiha! Sir!" the ravens eyes snapped to the two still boys. They both flinched as the iciness in his eyes practically slapped them in the face.

"Let me guess, your my interns." He said his voice dripping with annoyance, his dark eyes looked them both over, his eyes lingering on the tanned blond, obviously looking the blond up and down. Naruto gaped at the raven, daring to believe that he had just checked him out so obviously, he heard Kiba snicker while he tried to hold back his laughter beside him.

"I thought there was suppose to be three of you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed at the fact that one of his interns were late on their first day.

Naruto and Kiba opened their mouths to speak but he waved them to be quiet.

"Whatever, you two are?"

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba spoke first, receiving a slight glare from Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright, let's get this over with." He straightened his self up, a even sterner look appearing across his face. "I'm Dr. Uchiha. You are to do what I say when I say, no questions asked." They both nodded and straightened up, both of their arms automatically going to their sides, as if they were being instructed by a military general."You will show up on time every day. If you fuck up, you fuck up and you will no longer be on my service-"

At that moment a very pale black haired man skidded to a halt next to them, knocking Kiba painfully in the shoulder. Kiba scowled at him, while he rubbed his arm.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked glaring at the panting man.

"Sai Shimura (*1). Please forgive me fo-"

"I don't want to hear you're excuses and nor do I care. If you're late again you will no longer be on my service." The boy paled even further. Sasuke returned his attention back to Kiba and Naruto, who both couldn't help but gulp for the second time.

"As I was saying," he threw Sai a icy glare, "I don't want to hear you complain, because I don't care. You are not allowed to do anything unless I say so. And if you kill someone, I'll kill you." He closed his eyes and massaged his temples briefly again before continuing, "Okay check you're pagers and make sure they work, because if I page you and you don't come," his eyes narrowed as he spoke, "you're sure as hell going to wish you had. Now let's get going. You, one who was late, your on charts. Get started, and if I catch you doing anything else your out." And with that he turned around and stalked away. It took Naruto and Kiba a second to realize that Sasuke was no longer in front of them, and they quickly sped after him.

Naruto sighed to his self, this was going to be harder then he thought. Dr. Uchiha was nothing like he imagined he would be. He was hard core, beyond gorgeous, and slightly intimidating. But their was no way in hell that was going to stop him, and judging by the way the ravens eyes lingered on him, he had already got his attention.

* * *

Pretty quick and simple for the first chapter. Ill get more into everyone's past and stuff over the next chapters if you guys like my fic.

Sooo? Review and please tell me what you think and if I shoud continue.

No flamming please, its not needed.

I love my ideas for this fic, so I really hope you all enjoy it, because I'd really like to continue.

I also have another SasuNaru story in the works right now as well, yay.

**1: Shimura: Is Danzo's last name, and he will Sai's father in this fic. Though he will hardly mentioned.


	2. Chapter Two: First Taste

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza, InoxHina…

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love you all! I'm so glad you all liked it so much! This chapter might seem a little chaotic and kinda jumps around, but its all for the greater good in the end...or the SasuNaru good in the end^^ Oh snap I know this chappie is quite long, but I just couldn't find a good place to end it, and really wanted to end it with the scene that I did. Un'beta'd so ignore any grammer errors and such or please point them out to me. So I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Two: First Taste_

"Uzumaki? Uzumaki?" An icy voice snapped in his ears, successfully breaking him from his daze. Lidded blue eyes meet furious onyx ones. Shit. Next to him Kiba cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, apparently trying to snap him from his day dream as well.

"Are you going to continue standing their all day drooling or are you going to start an IV drip?" The ravens voice was smooth, stern, and irritated.

"Ah haha right, sorry…" He chuckled nervously, blushing and scratching his cheek bashfully. His current patient, Mr. Stetson, looked from him to Sasuke, his eyes full of worry as they pleaded with the Uchiha for him to do it instead of the blond.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sasuke snapped when he continued to stand their, a dumbfounded look on his face. Naruto flinched at his tone and immediately rushed forward to complete his task, he scowled at Sasuke as he passed him. Stupid raven, it was his fault after all why he spaced out. If it wasn't for that beautiful face, those light pink lips, and those dark piercing black eyes, he would have been paying attention to every word the raven spoke. He would not have spaced out, imagining what those lips would taste like, what that tongue would feel like inside his mouth or all over his-

"Dammit…" He mumbled aloud, cursing his self, his semi-erection, and his stupid dirty mind. Here he was his first day, imagining dirty thoughts about his resident, who's first name he didn't even know.

"Is their a problem Dr. Uzumaki? Please don't tell me you aren't capable of doing such a simple thing?" Sasuke drawled form behind him, clearly annoyed.

The blond didn't answer but instead sent him a glare.

"Then by all means please refrain from spewing profanities and scaring you're patients."

Naruto shot Sasuke another dirty look before glancing at his patient, who had his head completely turned away from him, his eyes were shut closed, and he was muttering something under his breath that closely sounded like a prayer.

"Ahaha sorry about that Sir, you're IV is all done and looks good."

Behind him Sasuke sighed, loud and long before disappearing into the hall muttering to his self. "Today is going to be a long day."

* * *

Naruto and Kiba sat sprawled on the small round tables, groaning and grunting, as they made an attempt to eat their lunches.

"Well don't you guys look like shit." Gaara stated sitting at the table with his own tray of food.

They both looked up and glared at the comfortable red head.

"Fuck you." They grumbled in unison, both of their voices muffled by the table top.

Gaara's green eyes looked at them curiously before taking a bite of his sandwich. "I'm guessing Uchiha isn't as hot as he looks."

"He's fucking amazing." Naruto breathed out, grinning into the table.

"Oh?" Gaara was slightly confused, "Then why do you look like hell?"

"Besides being a total ass, he's fast as hell, a freaking genius. I think we saw seventeen patients in the first hour or two. I lost count after that." Kiba mumbled from the table top.

"He's fucking amazing." Naruto repeated apparently lost in a daze. Kiba turned his head and exchanged a look with Gaara before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked confused, though his wide grin remained plastered on his face. He had to admit Dr. Uchiha was a little rough around the edges sure….Damn no, The raven was an asshole. He couldn't deny it, but everything about the pale man fascinated him. Never had he met someone like him in all his years, and he had met some really weird people. In the first hour of being on ravens service, both him and Kiba had been yelled at three times, cursed at more times than they could count, called idiots at least five, four nurses were reduced to tears, one of them being a quite manly male nurse at that, and one patient fainted at just the sight of him. After that they were subjected to the 'pit' and were forced to rectal exams, sutures, more sutures, wound wrapping, and some more rectal exams. How the hell there could be so many people in this city that required rectal exams Naruto had no idea.

Though performing sutures while a tall dark beauty hovered over you was not the easiest. Naruto could even feel the Uchiha's body heat he was so close to him, he could feel his hot breath against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. It was beyond nerve racking and he ended with a sloppy sad excuse of a suture as a result. The look the raven gave him, was unbearable and made Naruto blush. He looked at Naruto as if he had just met the stupidest person in the world and hissed at him to 'do it over, or I'll find someone that can'. Thank god the lady who's palm he was suturing didn't mind if he re-did it. He most certainly didn't make a good first impression on the raven. During their first rounds Naruto answered every question asked and even interrupted Kiba a few times in hopes of getting the ravens attention, but only received a heat glare and snap of 'If I would have wanted your answer Uzumaki I would of asked you instead of Inuzuka.' Today to say the least wasn't turning out as good as he expected and it was only lunch time.

"You are so gay!" Kiba exclaimed, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "He's the devil incarnate!"

The blond snorted.

"Really Kiba, the devil?" Naruto mocked.

"You saw how quick he made that guy cry." Kiba hissed in a hushed tone, while glancing around the room for the said devil, afraid what would happen to him if the Uchiha heard him.

"He made a guy cry?" Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows raised.

"Oh god you should have seen it!" Naruto popped up, his eyes wide and full of excitement. "It was freaking brilliant."

"It was pretty funny.." Kiba admitted.

"I'd pay money to see that again."

"You'll be broke before your rent is do then." Gaara stated, "From what I've heard from some of the other residents, Uchiha is one of the toughest residents here." Kiba paled at the statement. "I heard he even caused one of the residents to quit when he was still just an intern."

"Oh fuck oh fuck…" Kiba grumbled, letting his head hit the table with a dull thud "I'm going to get dropped, and then I'm not going to be able to pay my rent….then I'll be homeless…and then I'll really never get a date…."

"Relax." Naruto chuckled at his melodramatic friend. "I doubt he's _that_ bad. They probably are just stupid rumors."

"I'm sorry, but were you not present today during rounds." Kiba hissed. "Oh I forgot you weren't, you were too busy drooling."

Naruto threw him a quick glare and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I heard his uncle has some major authority over the hospital too…" Gaara went on, loving the looks he was getting out of Kiba. He loved to tease the overdramatic canine.

"Great…that makes me feel sooo much better." Kiba spat sarcastically, giving Gaara a look.

Where's the other one?" Gaara asked, ignoring Kiba.

"Who? Oh Sai, who knows. Doing charts probably or hiding from the devil. The guy is a little weird." Kiba grumbled.

"You've got that right, he kept staring at me." Naruto shivered slightly, remembering his lifeless eyes practically undressing him.

"Speaking of." Gaara announced motioning towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

Naruto moved at a speed so fast Gaara and Kiba didn't even see him turn. Though Naruto had originally thought his eyes would be falling upon Sai, but smiled when instead they fell upon Sasuke, as he entered through the cafeteria doors. Naruto's mouth gaped open as he watched the beautiful dark haired pale raven stand in front of the coffee machine. The raven filled up a very large cup of coffee. Skipping over the food, and found the nearest empty table and sat at it. Seconds later he was joined by a disgruntled looking paled eyed brunette.

* * *

"That's a good look for you." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"I fucking hate interns. There's no way we were that stupid." Neji snapped shoving his sandwich angrily into his mouth. "I think I may be inclined into committing murder."

Sasuke snorted, choking on his coffee slightly. "That bad?"

"You have no idea. One looks like a girl, but is actually a guy, the other one won't even talk or take off his sunglasses, and then there is Yamanaka." Neji couldn't even get the rest out and instead raised his eye brows and hands indicating he couldn't even describe in words how annoying the girl was.

Sasuke's smirk widened, feeling quite thankful for his interns. They were dumb and foolish but at least he could stand them, not counting Sai of coarse. Sai just seemed to irritate him beyond the rest.

"What about yours?"

"Stupid, all of them of coarse. Couldn't even do a proper suture. A pale wierdo, a hyper dog, and a beautiful blond."

Neji's head perked up hearing the last one.

"Oh?" He inquired further.

"Hn."

"Well that's rare for you." Neji stated. Throughout the time he's known Sasuke, that being since he was five years old, Sasuke had always kept to his self and never really opened up to anyone. Neji himself even had to force Sasuke to be his friend. To this day Sasuke would openly tell anyone who asked that they weren't friends, just acquaintances. Neji didn't mind though, he was used to the ravens personality and deemed that Sasuke was an interesting person to be around and he truly enjoyed his company.

Shikamaru was the same, they both stuck to the Uchiha like a piece of tape, even if the raven denied them, they would always be there for him, and have been. They noticed the major change in his personality after his parents deaths. It was to be expected though. Neji remembered the exact time and place he was when he recieved the call. He couldn't believe, it made him sick to his stomach to even just think about the horrible incident. Sasuke would never openly admit being attracted to someone unless he was _really_ intrested in them, and judging by the small smirk on his lips, he was into this said intern.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, wishing he would of kept his mouth shut.

"Don't be like that. Which one is he? Did you say a blond?" Neji asked excited, glancing around the room.

"Will you stop that!" Sasuke snapped at him, pulling on his arm to get his attention back to him.

"I'll see him sooner or later."

"Yeah and when you do, you'll keep your mouth shut." Sasuke hissed as his pager went off for the who knows time that morning.

Neji snorted as Sasuke threw him a dirty glare, and stalked out of the cafeteria. Naruto watched the conversation from the other side of the room and scowled at the pale eyed brunette that chatted so familiarly with the raven. Who the hell was he? From what Naruto observed of the raven so far that day, he really didn't get along with anyone, more or less everyone seemed to be afraid of him, and scuttled out of his way when ever he came around. Soon the raven was up and leaving, throwing his coffee away on the way out. A little disappointed, Naruto returned to his food, before both his and Kiba's pagers went off as well.

* * *

"Your late again!" Sasuke snapped at Sai, who arrived 20 minutes after he paged them, and 15 minutes after Naruto and Kiba arrived. Sai's pale face turned a light shade of pink as Sasuke returned his attention to their current patient. It annoyed Sasuke to no end, what the hell was this idiot doing on his first day that seemed to make him late every time Sasuke summoned him. He was never late during his internship…well maybe once or twice, but he always got his ass handed to him for being late, and made a note to never be late again. Kakashi had been his resident and always gave out the oddest most painstaking punishments. Sasuke himself was on the receiving end to a few and felt he should maybe see a shrink for all the damage they caused him.

"Hello Mrs. Norio, I'm Dr. Uchiha-"

"That's Ms. Doctor."

"-and I'll be taking care of you." He continued as if the women hadn't spoken, causing Naruto to snort, and turned to his three interns, once again his eyes lingered on bright blue ones. "Why don't you tell us Dr. Inuzuka."

"Ah right…" Kiba flustered, excited, he quickly flipped open her chart and began reading off her symptoms. " Anya Norio, age 26, fell down her stairs and broke her right wrist."

The women blushed as Sasuke approached her. "Now just tell me if you feel any pain." He told her as he lightly pressed along her abdomen. He reached just above her navel when she winced and hissed in pain. "Right there?" He pressed lightly again, the women nodded her head furiously.

"Alright sensitive abdomen, Dr. Uzumaki what do you suggest we do?" Naruto froze at the sound of his name rolling off that delicious tongue. The blushing blond stepped forward and took the chart from Kiba's hands.

"W-well considering the circumstances, I'd say a CT scan and a blood test just to be sure." He spoke quickly, almost saying it all in one sentence.

"There you have it. Dr. Inuzuka here is going to take you for your CT scan and some blood tests." Sasuke then turned his attention to Kiba "After her CT and blood results are in you are to find me."

"Thank you doctor." Ms. Norio batted her eye lashes and pushed out her small breasts at Sasuke, who didn't even spare here a glance as left the room. Naruto smirked at her crestfallen face. That had to be a good sign right. I mean she wasn't ugly, and if he wasn't gay he _might_ have given her his attention.

"Uzumaki, your with me, let's go." Sasuke called poking his head back in the room. With one last glance at Kiba he exited the room quickly after Sasuke, Sai hot on heels. Hust when he caught up to the raven he suddenly spun around, causing Naruto to halt in his steps, almost slamming into his face. Naruto blushed catching the musky sent of the raven as he stumbled back a few steps.

"Don't you have some charts to be taking care of." It wasn't a question. Sai quickly nodded and mumbled a 'yes sir' and scrambled away. Sasuke sighed before rounding on Naruto. "Come on." He said stopping in front of the elevator. From the corner of his eye Sasuke surveyed the smirk across the blonds face.

"Don't get to full of your self Uzumaki. You haven't fucked up yet but you will." He stated as the elevators doors opened and they both entered.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence teme." Naruto huffed. Just because he was an intern didn't mean he was completely incompetent.

"I'm not here to give you confidence dobe. You'll screw up sooner or later. You all do. I'd just appreciate it if you didn't, especially on my service. "

"Well thanks. Ill do my best not to." Naruto hissed his voice sarcastic and annoyed. What the hell was his damn problem. Just because he was an intern didn't mean he was a useless idiot, besides weren't intern suppose to make mistakes. Here he was finally getting some one on one time with the beauty and he was nothing but an ass.

Sasuke licked his dry lips, watching the fuming blond from the corner of his eyes. Now that he had a moment to spare with the blond, he noticed the three small thin scars that streaked down his tan cheeks. Why didn't he notice it before, he had been looking at the blond all day. His bright blond locks stuck out in every direction possible and hung limply over his eyes.

"What?" Naruto snapped, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts, drawing his attention to the fact that he was no longer watching the blond from the corner of his eye, but was fully turned, dead on, staring at him.

"U-uh nothing.." Sasuke stammered slightly, readjusting his position to stare ahead at the silver doors. "Just don't fuck up or do anything stupid." He added quickly.

"Great advice."

"Hn."

Just then the elevator 'ding'd' and they both exited.

"Pediatrics?" Naruto spoke, after several minutes of walking down the zoo animal print hallways.

"Took you long enough to notice dobe."

"Teme-"

"Oh Dr. Uchiha, I didn't expect to see you up here today." A cheerfull voice spoke as they passed several rooms. They both paused and turned to the voice. A tall man, with a large scar crossing the center of his face, exited from one of the rooms they had just passed.

"Let me guess, you're here checking on Gin." The man smiled at Sasuke. Naruto glanced at him curiously, taking notice to the light pink tint that crossed his cheeks. Naruto saw his eyes drift to his, then quickly dart away, they avoided meeting his again.

"Hn."

"Iwas just about to head in there. Here ya go.." The brunette's smile widened as he handed Sasuke a chart, who took it and began reading it immediately.

The man's brown eyes then turned to Naruto with interest. "Ah so you must be one of Dr. Uchiha's new interns. I'm Dr. Iruka Umino, head of Pediatrics."

Naruto smiled at the friendly doctor and shook his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Dr. Umino threw an arm around Naruto and pulled him away from Sasuke, whispering in his ear. "Here's a few tips about Dr. Uch-"

They both turned to Sasuke as his beeper went of loudly, he looked at it briefly before handing Iruka back the chart.

"Uzumaki, you'll be doing your rounds up here today. I'll page you if I need you."

"Huh?" Naruto practically snapped. "But I'm assigned to your service."

"You are correct and I am assigning you to Peds(1) for today." Sasuke spoke firmly.

Naruto scoffed and huffed trying to gather what he wanted to say to raven. "Why? I haven't even been able to do anything all day, and now your assigning me up here to babysit. No offense-" He threw quickly to Iruka.

"None taken."

"-but that's bullshit!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed.

"Uzumaki, I don't care what you want to do. If you wish to remain on my service, you will do as I say when I say." Sasuke spat, his pager beeping to life once again. "I don't have time to be arguing with you dobe."

Naruto gaped, as Sasuke spun around and walked away from him at an inhuman speed.

"He certainly never changes." Iruka chuckled next to him. "Lest get started shall we?" He smiled at Naruto, handing him an arm full of charts.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Sasuke screamed at the blubbering nurse. "Move!"

He growled as he pushed pass her, carefully lifting the man up from his shoulder. "How many entrance wounds?"

"Ahh I see three.." Shikamaru called out, searching over the man's body.

Sasuke carefully turned the man on his side, giving him a view of his back. "I only see two exit wounds."

"Someone page Hatake. I'm good here Uchiha."

He gave Shikamaru a quick look, he was still on probabtion and shouldn't even be in the OR let alone left alone to treat a critical patient. It wasn't that he didin't trust Shikamaru, he just didn't want Shikamru to get in further trouble.

"Hn." He answered briskly, ripping his gloves from his hands as he exited OR 2 and into OR 3, and quickly reapplied a fresh new pair. "What do have?"

"Female, age 25, gunshot wound to the chest and abdomen, I don't have a pulse!"

Sasuke fell into a far to familar and normal routine and took his place among Shizune, another resident, and several nurses.

"Page Hyuuga" Sasuke called.

"I-I already did." An unfamiliar nurse stuttered.

"Then page him again!" Sasuke hissed loudly, as the machine flat lined. "And page Inuzuka while you're at it."

"Y-yes sir."

"Fuck.." He mumbled to his self, pushing another nurse out of his way. "Her lung is collapsing."

Shizune bit her lip as she attempted to intibate the women. "Alright I'm in." Her hand grasped around in the air, until a nurse handed her what she was searching for, and began CPR. "She's losing to much blood!"

"I know." Sasuke growled, pulling the women's shirt open more, while he attempted to control the bleeding caused by her sever chest wound, applying as much pressure as he could.

"Shes in B-fib!" A nurse called out.

"Charge the defibulator to 200." He snapped layering gauze upon the bleeding wound.

Seconds later, minutes to Sasuke, the nurse informed him that it was charged and ready, he grabbed the pads from her roughly, causing her to flinch.

"Clear!" He yelled, after applying the pads to the women chest, while everyone stepped back and lifted their hyands off the body.

A wide eyed Kiba just happened to walk in as the women's body jolted from the shock.

"Y-you paged me?" He had to yell to Sasuke, due to the loud blaring of the machines.

"Charge to 250!" Sasuke called out as the women remained flat lined, ignoring Kiba next to him.

He shocked her again, successfully jump starting her heart this time.

"I've got a pulse."

Sasuke sighed, returning the pads, and glared at Neji who was just walking through the doors.

"I was in the middle of surgery." He told Sasuke, ignoring the glare, before taking over.

Still ignoring Kiba Sasuke returned to OR 2 to check on Shikamaru, Kiba of coarse quickly followed after him.

"-of death 17:48." Shikamaru sighed giving Sasuke a look as he entered, and shook his head. "His wife?"

"Alive for now. Neji is taking her up now."

"Damn…"Shikamaru took a deep breath, peeling his blood soaked gloves from his hands, his eyes falling upon Kiba.

"Excuse me Dr. Nara I need you to sign off."

"I got it." Sasuke took the chart from the nurse and signing it.

"Thanks.." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Hn."

"You one of Uchiha's lucky interns?"

Sasuke blinked, wondering who Shikamaru was talking to till Kiba spoke from his side.

"Y-yes sir." Kiba stuttered, surprised that he was talking to him.

"Good luck-"

"What are you doing here? Didn't I assign you to Ms. Norio CT?" Sasuke snapped irritated, cutting Shikamaru off.

"Yes, but then you paged me just now."

Sasuke could have kicked his self, he was way to distracted today. Next to him Shikamaru sighed, feeling sorry for the short haired brunette.

"Your too slow. Do you have the test results for Ms. Norio yet."

"Ah yes, they came back normal, but she is pregnant."

"Alright, follow me Inuzuka." Sasuke huffed.

Kiba threw a quick glance back at Shikamaru who gave him an apologetic smile, knowing just how Sasuke was.

* * *

"Alright just a little bit more…" Naruto groaned, pulling gently upon the large object that was currently lodged in his patients nose. Six year old Reiji and his parents occupied the small room as Naruto attempted to remove the stubborn object. With one final tug the object came out with a light 'pop'.

"A hot wheels car." Naruto was slightly amazed, how the hell did it even fit up there, and what on earth possessed the boy to shove it up there to begin with.

"Oh thank god.." The boys mother sighed with a light chuckle. His father just gave a grunt of approve.

"There you have it. A green hot wheels car. Now Reiji, toys don't go up you're nose, got it?" Naruto pulled out a bright orange sucker, which he had received from Iruka at the beginning of rounds, from his pocket and handed to the red haired boy.

"Thanks doctor."

After filling out of few charts and papers he was sending the happy family on there way. "And I don't want to see you back here, okay?" He called as they exited into the hall. He was just filling out and signing off on his charts when Iruka joined him at the nurses station.

"You're pretty good with kids Dr. Uzumaki."

"Mm yeah I guess. I've always had a soft spot for them" He admitted.

"I can tell. I'm sure you haven't decided where you're going to spend you're residency, since it you're first day and all, but you should give pediatrics a thought, you'd be great at it."

"Thanks Dr. Umino, I will." Naruto smiled at him, while he pictured his self in animal print scrubs and pockets full of suckers. He really wasn't sure if that's the look he was going for, but he'd give it a thought, he did like kids after all. But he had an entire year to decide, so he was in no rush.

"So how's you're first day? Is he being tough on you?"

Naruto scoffed.

"Not really, but he sure has his bastard moments."

Iruka laughed. "That's Sasuke for you. He kind of gets lost in the mess of it all. And he's not as mean as he comes off of being."

Naruto lifted his head from his charts to Iruka, his eyes filled with curiosity. So his name was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh?"

Iruka smiled at him before continuing. "Yep, why do you think you're up here? You must be his favorite this year."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused now. His favorite my ass. Sasuke had barely given the time of the day today and then when he did get some time with the raven he did nothing but insult him.

"Naruto. Its you're first day as an intern. And you are up here in peds, rather than doing a slaves work and getting treated like shit in the pit, like all the rest of the interns."

The blond scowled at the smiling man before giving it some thought. Was that true, did Sasuke stick him up here to allow him to have an easier first day than the rest.

"I know he's a little stub-"

He was interrupted as the sound of alarms filled the hallway. Iruka snapped to the sound and took to hall at a sprint, Naruto followed after him, his stomach dropping as he entered Gin's room.

"Page Dr. Uchiha!"

* * *

"Where is he?" Sasuke snapped to his self, causing Kiba to flinch slightly, as he stared down at a pile of charts in his arms, charts that should have been Sai's hands, not his. "Have you seen him at all?"

"No sir. I haven't seen him for about an hour or so, sorry."

"Don't apologize, just find him."

"Y-yes sir." With that Kiba stalked down the halls, mumbling and muttering to his self, in search for Sai.

"Aw don't be so hard on them…" Kakashi chimed form behind, Gaara stood at his side, a pink haired girl, and chubby intern followed behind the two.

"Hn, like you were so easy on us right?"

"Oh I don't know what you mean." He smiled wide at Sasuke, throwing his arm around the stoic boy, causing him to scowl even further.

The pink haired, blushing intern stepped forward.

"U-h…um are you Dr. Uchiha? Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime or-"

"Now now Dr. Haruno, is this the time or place to be conducting you're self in such a manner?" Kakashi asked, his voice stern. His face was smooth and his smile had disappeared. Sakura blushed even deeper and stepped back slightly. Milaseconds later Kakashi's smile returned and he winked at her. "Besides Dr. Uchiha here is gay."

Sasuke's pager went off as he threw Kakashi a glare, muttering at him to get off him, while Gaara made a note to inform Naruto as to Dr. Uchiha's sexual preferences. He was sure he would most likely make Naruo's day.

"Shit.." Sasuke cursed loudly, throwing the charts he held onto the desk, and took of quickly towards the elevator.

He cursed again, the elevator was taking to long, and took to the stairs instead, receiving a few curious looks from passersby's.

"What happened?" Sasuke's voice sliced through the loud chaotic room. Naruto turned to him, his eyes wide and horrified, as Sasuke stood in the doorway, panting.

"I-I don't know he just started seizing." Iruka informed.

"Oh Dr. Uchiha thank go. What's happening to our son?" Gin's father asked, fear and some relief at seeing Sasuke, filling his wide eyes while he attempted to comfort his weeping wife.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know. Nurse get them out of here." Sasuke yelled pushing past the nurse, examining the seizing child.

"Dammit..."

"BP's falling..." Iruka called out.

"Uzumaki pick up that phone and contact Suna West and tell them Gin Toiyama has just been moved to the top of the donor list."

Naruto didn't hesitate and quickly made his way to the phone and dialed the number. Several tense minutes of keeping Gin's heart rate normal, and a few curses and yells thrown at him by Sasuke, Naruto finally made it through and was told everything was a go.

"I'll send Temari to retrieve it."

"No." Sasuke said immediately. "I'll go get it and I'll tell his parents as well."

"Wh-wait Sasuke you don't have to-"

"I'll go get it."

He sighed, knowing Sasuke wouldn't give in.

"Fine.."

"Uzumaki I want you to stay here and monitor his condition. If any thing changes, page me." And he was gone, just like that, speed walking away from them.

"Jeez he never changes, always so stubborn," Iruka spoke aloud. Naruto had remained silent, watching the scene with interest.

"I bet." Naruto huffed, retreating back into the boys room, his parents it seemed were urged by several nurses to go get some food and coffee.

"Really I mean it, he's not as tough as he gives off to be."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I still find that hard to believe."

"Its true. He actually used to be in pediatrics." Naruto gaped at the grinning doctor and snorted.

"No way Dr. One emotion…."

"Gin here.." Iruka talked over him, motioning to the sleeping child. The pale haired boy had tubes sticking out from his arms and nose. "Is and has been Sasuke's patient for 4 years now."

Naruto found his mouth once again hanging open. "No way..really? But he's not even in peds.."

"Yeah, he came in 4 years ago in need of a heart transplant, while Sasuke was up here in peds, and he's been his patient ever since. Even though I've told him repeatedly he didn't need to continue and that I'd take care of him."

"Wow...I never would of expected that." Naruto breathed out, his eyes falling upon the boy.

"He became a doctor for a reason, didn't you too."

Naruto turned to answer him, but he was already gone. He remembered the exact moment when he wanted to be a doctor. It was when he was 13 years old, after his grandpa died, that he decided. While walking home from school one day, he witnessed a car accident, the car almost hit. Naruto could have sworn the man was dead, but while he waited for his knee to be sutured, he could see the doctors and nurses working on the man. Three hours later Naruto just happened to walk by the man's room, and there he was alive and well. Naruto wanted to do that. He wanted to save someone who was so close to death, he wanted that power, the feeling, he wanted it all.

* * *

Two hours later Naruto was bouncing with delight as he stood next to Sasuke, watching Kakashi's hands as they moved about inside the small boy's chest. He was basically shaking from excitement, he couldn't believe it. His first scrub in was for a heart transplant. A freaking heart transplant! He made a note to throughly brag to Kiba and Gaara later.

"Alright..."Kakashi announced. "Now let's slowly take him off bypass..."A heavy silence filled the room, no one even seemed to be breathing, as they all watched the new small heart inside the boys chest, while they began taking him off bypass.

"Alright he's off..." A familiar nurses voice informed immediately alarms began blaring.

"BP and pressure are falling!"

"Give it a minute." Kakashi told them, as Sasuke shifted next to him.

"Just wait.."

"Kakashi.." Sasuke growled staring at the flat line that streamed across the heart rate monitor. Naruto anxiously glanced from Sasuke, to Kakashi, to the machine, and to the open chest of the boy, the heart remaining unmoving. Then suddenly it moved, casuing Naruto to gasp. Next to him he heard Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. The flatline suddenly spiked up and jolted up and down across the screen.

"See.."

Naruto could practically see the outlines of Kakshi's smug face behind his mask, but he spoke to soon. Alarms came to life once again, filling the room. Kakashi and Sasuke cursed, examining the monitors. It was all so loud for Naruto that he could barely register what was happening. Kakashi and Sasuke's yells filled the room, yelling out orders and medications. Kakashi hands were melded into the boys chest pumping the heart fiercely. Sasuke pushed into Naruto, knocking him out of the way as he attempted to shock the dying flesh.

"Clear!" He screamed, thrusting the tongs around the heart. But yet it still remained unmoving.

"Charge it to 350!" He continued frozen, watchingthe scene before him. Sasuke shocked the boy's heart over and over, until Kakashi's stern voice filled the room, piercing his ears.

"Sasuke! That's enough." Kakashi yelled at him, his gloved hand griping the shocking tongs tightly, preventing Sasuke from shocking the boy again.

"Get your god damn hands off me Kakashi." Sasuke hissed dangerously. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the amount of venom that filled Sasuke's voice.

"That's enough. Its over." Kakashi repeated, his voice softer than before. "I'm sorry-"

"No! I'm not done yet!" Sasuke snapped yanking free from Kakashi's grip. "Charge to 400! Now!" He screamed at the nurse, who hesitated glancing between Kakashi and Sasuke. when she didn't charge the machine any further he rushed forward, moving her aside and charged it him self.

"Clear!" He warned, shocking the heart again.

"Sasuke! Enough!" Kakashi repeated again, humoring Sasuke as he shocked the heart three more times.

Finally Naruto spoke, not being able to take the sight any longer, while tears streamed down his face.

"Sasuke.." Naruto spoke, putting his hand upon the ravens trembling arm. Sasuke stiffened under his touch, but didn't resume his actions, and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Time of death 21:37." Kakashi announced. The blond flinched as Sasuke growled, throwing the tongs away, and stalked out of the OR. He took to the hall almost at a run and found the first empty room and threw his self inside, practically falling to his knees once the door shut behind him.

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing and bouncing of the room walls. His chest tightened as he choked back his tears. He found the wall and slumped against it, his hand gripping his back as pain shot up his spine. It happened every time. Anytime he allowed his self to get close to a patient, or anyone at that, he would loose them, just like that, and his old wound would ache and burn painfully. It was like it was reminding him, reminding him that he was human, that he was alive, and that he shouldn't be. He slid to the floor, his breathing finally returning to normal as he sat against the cool floor. He needed to get it together, suck it up.

He was a fucking Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't sit in dark rooms drowning in their own self pity. He pushed his self to his feet and took a deep breath trying to regain his famous emotionless composer and exited the quite dark of the room, in search of Gin's parents.

Naruto stood just down the hall, watching with a pained expression as Sasuke informed Gin's parents that their son no longer resided in this world. He bit his lip, as the wife fell to her knees, her piercing scream filling the hall. Naruto watched Sasuke carefully, the way his lips pursed thin, the tightness of his jaw, the slight furrowing of his brow, as the father sobbed in his hands. Sasuke quickly turned and retreated from the scene, brushing off Iruka who attempted to comfort him. Naruto took this as his que to follow after his resident and joined Sasuke in the elevator where they both stood silently. Naruto wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Sasu-"

"Dr. Uchiha." He snapped.

"Ah Dr. Uchiha, our shift is almost over, you wanna go get a drink-"

His words were cut off as he was suddenly slammed against the elevator walls, and lips smashed roughtly against his. He was shocked to say the least, but that soon disappered as Sasuke took advantage of his parted lips and thrusted his tongue inside. The blond couldnt help but let out a moan as the wet muscle ravished his mouth, exploring every crevice it held. He responded immediately, taking fistfuls of the ravens hair and pulling him full against him, deepening the kiss. The ravens hands desperately clutched at his clothes, pushing him harder into the wall. And just as his mind was turing into a puddle of mush the raven pulled away, with both of them panting for air, as the elevator slowed to stop.

"Fuck yes." He huffed out as he exited the elevator. "Meet me out front in an hour."

* * *

OMG! That chapter was sooo long. Sorry guys! But i couldnt find a good place to end it so I just kept on going.

Think of it as a gift for good ole SasuNaru day! :3

Anywho, tell me what you think! Reviews help my fingers move^^

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: First Night

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **NO!Nor do I own the band Acceptance or any of their music^^

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza, InoxHina…

**A/N: **I love you all! And I must say thank you once again to all you who review and or added my lil' fic to their favorites or alerts *_* I wuv you!^^ Anyways I'm updatins this fic instead of my other two, WAY esspecially, because it had already been typed out and awaiting to be checked over...so dont hate me if you're waiting for the next chapter of WAY its almost finished, I promisexD

Sorry I forgot to add last chapter that Peds= Short for Pediatrics…..sorry if I caused any confusion for anyone^^

Oh and this is un-beta'd as alwyas, ignore small mistakes please^^ Ugh also so for the title and my comments at the end not being centered like the rest of the chapters, for some reason my computer just wont let FF save it as such _ What a pain...Sorry!

Anywho...on with the story. So here is chapter 3 of Save Me. I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Three: First Night_

Shikamaru sighed at yet another empty room. He closed the door quietly and moved on to the next. Man, Sasuke could be so troublesome sometimes, this was the last thing he pictured his self doing, searching the halls for his very stoic friend.

He had been lazing about in the cafeteria, finishing up some charts, when Dr. Umino informed him about Gin. He sighed and assured Iruka that he'd take care of it. He had known about Gin, and his case quite well actually. Sasuke had worked on in for over four years now, how the hell couldn't he know about it. He roomed with the Uchiha during their first year of residency, and the raven constantly pestered him about the case and worked into all hours of the night trying to find a way to get the boy higher up on the donor list.

When situations similar to this occurred he would usually sit it out and let Sasuke have some alone time, he wasnt the easiest person to get consol after all, but this situation in particularly wasn't a good one, and he couldn't just leave him be this time. He knew that right away, especially with it being so close to the anniversary of Sasuke's parents deaths, this wouldn't bode well for the ravens mental stability for sure.

"Has anyone seen Uchiha?" He drawled at the nurses station, catching Kiba's eye as he filled out his numerous charts.

"I think I saw him heading to the sixth floor a half an hour ago."

Kiba couldn't stop the blush when Shikamaru turned his attention to him. He looked tired and annoyed, but his eyes seemed to soften when they fell upon his own.

"The sixth floor? Shit…." The sleepy brunette mumbled, running a hand down his face. The sixth floor, pediatrics. "Thanks.."

"You're welcome Dr. Nara."

"Shikamaru is fine. " He called out to the brunette flashing a rare smile just before scaling the stairs two at a time, waiting for the elevator would be to troublesome. Kiba blushed at the smirking looks the two nurses gave him and quickly returned to his charts.

Upon panting his self to the forth floor landing he came upon Neji, who was looking pretty comfortable, sitting up against the wall a few stairs up, his eyes closed.

"Just sit there while I do all the work." Shikamaru huffed sarcastically, passing the sleeping brunette.

"Did you find him?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"Sixth floor."

"Shit…"

"Ugh…." Sasuke groaned and squinted, as his comfy dark room was suddenly lit up from the bright light of the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing? And why are you on the ground?" Neji asked loudly, his voice echoing off the walls, while he crouched down to view Sasuke laying upon his back, under Gin's former hospital bed.

"Sleeping. What does it look like I'm doing?" Was the sarcastic answer he received. "Now close the door and go away." The raven sighed turning his head from the bright light.

"Oh and here I thought you might possibly be losing your mind." Neji retorted as Shikamaru entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke-" Shikamaru began.

"No." Sasuke quickly answered. "I'm fine."

"Says the 28 year old laying on the floor."

No answer. The two brunettes sighed before finally giving in and crawled onto the floor to lay on either side of the raven.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Laying. What does it look like?" Neji mocked, throwing Sasuke a sarcastic glare..

After a few moments of silence Neji spoke, his voice was much softer and gentle. "Are you okay?"

"No."

After that no one else said anything. They all laid their in silence staring up at the bottom of the empty bed and ceiling, since all three of them couldn't fit, and ignored the silent tears that fell from the ravens eyes.

* * *

His teeth chattered loudly, as he waited for the raven outside in the cold. He paced in front of the entrance, trying to keep his body warm, snuggling his nose further under his bright orange scarf, and digging his hands deeper into his tan sweater. It was freaking freezing out! Well it was winter after all, but still.

Naruto turned around ready to retreat back to the warmth of the hospital, but stopped when he saw Sasuke exiting the large double doors. He opened his mouth to curse at him for taking so long but one look at Sasuke's appearance and he closed his mouth for two reasons.

One: Sasuke was now dressed in street clothes, borrowed from Neji since his had been bloodied from the mornings events. A dark brown turtle neck sweater, under a dark black thigh length jacket, and dark blue jeans that fitted his form nicely. He looked freaking hot….no beyond hot, if there was such a thing, and it caused him to lick his lips unconsciously.

The there was reason number two: The raven looked tired, exhausted, and pale, well paler than he had seen him all day, he even had dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious that the day had taken a toll on the stubborn man. Suddenly Naruto wasn't in the mood to go out after all, after the days events he felt Sasuke needed some time to his self.

"Sorry it took so long, I had some things to take care of." Sasuke said coming to a stop in front of him.

"Nah its fine…ah actually you know I'm kinda tired and all- so I was thinking we could get a drink another night or something." Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"No dobe, we are going." He interrupted the blond, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the hospital.

"Teme! I don't think that's such a good idea after everything that happe-"

"Naruto!"

"What?" He was a little taken back and surprised, by the fact that the raven had called him by his first name.

Sasuke suddenly pulled him close, pressing their bodies together, as he whispered in his ear.

"Shut up."

After feeling Sasuke's hot breath ravish his ear he had nothing else to say, or in fact couldn't get his mouth or vocal cords to work, and just simply moved as Sasuke drug him down the sidewalk and across the street.

Naruto barely saw the name of the bar, The Fire Bellied Toad, before he was pulled inside, and was barely realizing that Sasuke was holding his hand, well his wrist to be correct, but it still counted to some form of holding….limbs, right? He blushed a little.

As they entered the bartender called out a hello, calling Sasuke by his name, who sent him a grunt in return. The raven pulled him across the room and through the crowded stool like tables and to the back of the room. The place wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was jammed packed with tall tables filled with people, some he recognized as nurses and some doctors from the hospital. So this was were everyone came to wind down from their long day at the hospital. The lighting was dark and had a reddish tint to it. There was a small stage, where a red haired girl with glasses was currently singing a horrible version of 'Take Cover' by a popular band he liked called Acceptance, on karaoke. He shuddered at her piercing voice and grumbled to his self that she had now ruined the song for him. In front of the stage laid a small space , which he assumed would be the dance floor. Sasuke was saying something, but he couldn't hear what, thanks to the loud redhead, successfully drowning out his voice and making everyone in the bar cringe.

Giving up, the raven shook his dark locks and pulled the blond forward to a booth and pushed him to sit. They both sat down and looked at each other. Why did they both feel kind of nervous. Naruto fidgeted with his scarf, before deeming it too hot to wear inside and removed it, while the raven looked anywhere but the blonds blue orbs and tore a napkin into small pieces.

"So you come here a lot?" Naruto yelled over the singing, leaning towards Sasuke, who leaned towards him, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Hn, I guess. Its close and cheap." The raven yelled back, just as a waitress appeared and took their order. They both were more than happy when she returned with a pitcher of beer.

"So-um- today…..what happened in there?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke sighed, almost gulping his entire glass of beer in one gulp. "The body rejected the new heart. It happens sometimes, and we just couldn't get him back after that."

"Oh.." was all Naruto could say. He felt a little stupid, he had of coarse read and studied all about transplants and all the risks that went along with them.

"I heard from Iruka that he's been you're patient for four years?" Naruto confirmed.

"_Was_ my patient. Some good it did him." Sasuke mumbled the last part in almost a whisper, but some how even in the loud bustling bar Naruto had heard him, or rather had been staring at the ravens lips as he spoke. They both took the rest of their glass in a large gulp, successfully ending that conversation.

After a cup or two of beer in their system's they both seemed to have lost all their nervousness and began interrogating and prodding questions at each other. They talked and talked and talked, well mostly Naruto talked while Sasuke listened. The raven found his self fascinated with the blond and soaked up all the information he could get out of him, which was practically the blonds life story. He liked orange, his favorite food was ramen, which he loudly complained about the bar not having any of, his parents had died when he was young and had been raised by his grandfather, who died when he was thirteen. After that Naruto solemnly talked about how hard it was for him to live on his own, but thankfully had some great friends and neighbors that always helped him out and cooked him meals. He talked about his hell in med school and how hard he worked his ass off to graduate.

"So why did you leave peds?" Naruto finally asked after they had consumed their fifth round…was it their fifth, he couldn't remember, of beer. The question had been somewhat bugging him all day.

"What?"

"I said, why did you leave peds?" He yelled it out again, scowling at the red head who had seemed quite determined to continue singing all night despite all the others who urged to stop and allow some one else a chance.

Sasuke looked at him perplexed, wonder who it could have been that spilled that he had been in peds, before the culprit came to his mind. "Iruka.." He mumbled under his breath, making a note to have a little chat with him later.

"Well?" Naruto probed raven shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess it just wasn't my thing."Naruto scowled at him.

"I'm serious. Why?"

Sasuke sighed. He really didn't feel like answering questions right now."Did you ask me out for a drink or to ask me about stupid things?"

"No." Naruto admitted, a smirk gracing his lightly pink face. "I asked you out because you're hot and I want to know more about you."

Sasuke stared at him, wondering If he had really heard what he thought he heard, did Naruto just openly say he was hot? He was so forward and intrigued the raven further.

"Pointing out the obvious arent you?"

Naruto shook his head chuckling. Oh my god! He's so arrogant and so fucking hot, and he knew it. "Maybe, but I dint think you seem to mind."

"Not at all."

"Ooohhh Sa'ske!" A loud squeal erupted, causing both boys to cringe at the sheer volume of the voice, and turn to its direction. The voice just happened to belong to the red head who had been singing karaoke all night. She stumbled over to them and fell onto the booths seat next to Sasuke, who tried to scoot his self away from the drunk woman.

"You've been h're all this time and y-you didn't even say hi to me. Yo'r so mean Sa'ske!" She pouted loudly, clinging onto the ravens arm. Naruto wanted to laugh at Sasuke's face of pure disgust, but instead felt rather jealous that some random girl was hanging all over him so familiarly.

"Karin you're drunk, get off me and go home." The raven said annoyed, trying to shake the women from his arm. Naruto scowled, Karin eh? The raven even knew her name.

"But S'uke I've liked you for sooo long…." She whined pressing her small breast against his arm. "I'll go home if you come home with me…." She pouted, pushing out her lips, trying to make them look bigger.

The raven sighed looking to Naruto for help, who just glared at the two

"What are you looking at me like that for? Just help me get her off dobe." He snapped, so much for their good night.

Slightly irritated Naruto got up and took the girls other arm. "Now now leave Sasuke alone. I think its time you left." He said politely, pulling her gently. Yet she refused and clinged tighter to Sasuke's arm who snapped and yelled at her harshly before the bartender came and forcefully yanked her off of him.

"Sorry about that Sasuke..I don't know where Juugo ran off to…" The sharp tooth bartender apologized, holding Karin up. "I'll see you on Saturday right?"

"Hn. Some bouncer you have. Just keep her under control Suigetsu." Sasuke growled as the white haired bartender threw him a wide smile and escorted Karin out of the bar.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at the blond who just looked at him, and odd look on his face, it was almost as if the blond was jealous.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Karin, she's a nurse at the hospital, I have no interest in her what so ever, since I'm gay. Suigetsu owns the bar, and I work here on the weekends." He said in one quick sentence answering all the questions he was sure the blond had rolling around in his head.

"Huh? You work here. You mean you have two jobs." Naruto blurted out.

"Hn."

"Why?" He probed curiously.

The raven shrugged. "It just makes life easier." Was all he got out of the raven, though he felt there was some other kind of reason behind it, but didn't push the subject any further.

He smiled at the raven drinking his beer happily now that he was sure that the Karin girl wasn't one of the ravens random lay's or girlfirend, because he was gay…..wait. He was gay? He said that right? He admitted it out loud, that he was gay. He. Was. Gay. Naruto had a sudden strong urge to do a victory dance in the small booth, but restrained his self to a large smirk and yelled out to the waitress for another round. There was a chnace of him getting the raven after all.

_** Three Hours Later **_

They were drunk, no they were wasted, absolutely shit faced drunk. Naruto chuckled and mumbled incoherently as he was pulled stumbling, up a set of stairs.

"Move your damn legs dobe.." Sasuke growled in his ear, his arm wrapped firmly around the blonds waist, while he hoisted the wasted blond up his apartments stairs. Damn, the elevator just had to be broken when he needed it the most.

"I am t-teme…" Naruto slurred, smiling goofily at him.

"Then why the hell am I dragging you.." He snapped back, frustrated as his own buzz and intoxication swirled around his body as well, making it far more difficult to escort the blond. Finally, he reached his apartment and leaned, along with Naruto, against the wall, as he dug in his pockets for his keys. Finally finding them, he unlocked his door and stumbled inside, dropping the blond clumsily onto his couch.

"Ow teme.." The blond muttered quietly, scowling up at him. Sasuke stumbled back into his kitchen, making sure to lock his door, before returning back to the mumbling blond and hoisting him back to his feet. Deeming the couch wouldn't be the most comfortable place to sleep, he pulled him down the hall and dropped the blond onto his bed.

He sighed, looking down at the now sleeping blond. How unfair, he wanted to be sleeping too. Well he couldn't very well allow the blond to sleep in his clothes, so carefully and slowly he discarded the blond of his shirt and jeans. He almost laughed at the blonds boxers, bright orange with a red swirl directly over where his manhood resided. His mouth was suddenly dry, he stood over the blond, blushing, as he surveyed the smooth caramel skin. His fingers itched and twitched to just touch the beautiful skin, to see what it felt like, to feel the heat of the blonds skin, but resisted.

He shuffled through his closet till he found an extra sleeping shirt and pants and sadly covered the golden skin with them, grazing along the blonds thighs and torso much longer than were needed. He licked his lips and gulped down dryly, the blonds skin was far smoother and softer than he had imagined, and had to thoroughly remind his self that Naruto was drunk and asleep, he was drunk, and that he wasn't a rapist. Naruto mumbled and hummed as Sasuke lifted him up and rolled him under his sheets and comforter. He picked up the blonds clothes and put them in his washer, adding soap, and turned it on. Upon returning to his bedroom he was now too tired to even take his clothes off and collapsed next to the blond, falling asleep almost instantly, but not before he felt the hot warmth of the blond cuddling into his chest.

* * *

_Cold sweat dripped down his neck as he took each stair at a painfully slow pace. His blood pumped rapidly through his veins, while his heart nearly beat through his chest. _

_There he was, frozen in front of his parents bedroom door, his hand laid lightly upon the door knob. Taking a deep breath he quickly turned the knob and threw the door open. Just as quickly as he had opened the door had he closed it, and was now throwing up violently on the carpeted hallway floor. _

_He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, as he heaved again. He was a med student, he wasn't suppose to get sick at the sight of blood, but then again he had never seen so much of it at once, and his father's mangled figure laying in that blood. _

_An odd muffled sound from the room at the end of the hall, had him on his feet. He was at that door in seconds, wiping the tears and spit from his face, before he wrenched it open, thinking he could deal and take whatever was behind it. _

_He was wrong. _

_He stumbled against the wall, turning away from his mother deranged body, while forcing the vomit that creped rapidly back up his throat down. He froze when an odd gasp came from where she laid. Oh my god, she was still alive. He rushed forward to her, tears falling down his face again. He was halfway to her when he froze, his body was paralyzed, as unimaginable pain seared through and up his back._

_"Shh shh little brother. It's all going to be alright now, you wont have to hurt anymore."_

Naruto groaned and whimpered as a hard smooth object made contact hard contact, with his face. He groaned, throwing the object from his face. God he felt like shit, he felt sick, and his head felt like it was going to split in two. An odd grunt next to him brought him form his stupor and his slowly opened his eyes and turned to the had to blink his eyes a few times to register that the beautifully pale Dr. Sasuke Uchiha was currently laying next to him. Sasuke's pale figure lay flat upon his back, his face turned away from Naruto and buried under his dark bangs.

Naruto sat up quickly, immediately wishing he hadn't, his head ached and pounded at the quick movement.

"Ugh..hey?" He poked the raven, as he attempted to massage his migraine away. He felt Sasuke squirm and move next to him, but still didn't receive any response from the him. Annoyed he snapped to the raven and looked at him, his annoyance melting away once he saw the raven's pained expression. Something wasn't right, he was pale, way paler than usual, he was covered in sweat, and his eyebrows were tightly scrunched as if he was in pain.

"Hey..ahah...Sasuke?" Naruto lightly shook the raven. "Hey..Sasuke?" He called louder, shaking the him a bit rougher. Sasuke groaned and turned away from him, his eyebrows crunching up even further, while his arms reached up to push Naruto away. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke shot up with a gasp, surprising Naruto and sending him toppling over the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow what the fuck teme..." He mumbled angrily from the floor, rubbing the back of his the cause of his fall remained silent he stood up, still grumbling, and was surprised to see that the raven was no longer upon the bed or in the room at all..

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto called, looking around the room and the bed for the raven. His answer came from the bathroom to his left.

"Sasuke?" He called standing in the open door way of the bathroom while Sasuke clinged to the toilet and threw up. "Ahh Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto rushed in and crouched behind his pale figure and began patting his back gently.

Sasuke didn't speak, but he did throw up again, causing Naruto the shiver at the sound. He hated the sound of throwing up, it made his own stomach churn..

"I'll go get you some water." Naruto announced once Sasuke had stopped throwing up, and just limply hung his head in the toilet, trying to catch his breath.

The blond quickly retreated for the kitchen, getting a good look at the apartment he was currently in. It was average sized, but it really didn't look like Sasuke actually lived in it. The place was absolutely spotless. A dark black couch graced the living room, along with a flat screen TV seated on a black entertainment center. Jeez, I think he likes black. The kitchen was average as well, and spotless of coarse, but held Naruto favorite thing, a breakfast bar with….well what do you know black stools. He was sure if the raven had a dinning table it would be black as well. After searching the neatly organized cupboards, he found a glass and filled it with cold tap water.

"What the-!" He almost yelled aloud as something fluffy and soft rubbed up against his bare foot, almost making him drop the clear glass in his hand. He looked down to see a small gray kitten staring back up at him, the kitten pawed at his foot and mewled expectantly. He looked around the kitchen floor till he found two small dishes, empty dishes at that.

"Are you hungry little guy?" Naruto asked, crouching down to the kitten, receiving a loud mew in return. Not being able to tear his self away from such a cute face, he quickly filled one bowl with water, and the other, after a few minutes of searching, with kitten food. Satisfied now that the kitten eagerly rushed forward to eat, the cup in his hand reminded him of Sasuke, still in the bathroom, and quickly made his way back to him. Sasuke was still in the bathroom, but now was leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Sasuke..' Naruto gently shook his shoulder, causing his eyes to flutter open. His dark eyes surveyed Naruto, as if he just realized he was there. " Here.." He put the small cup up to the ravens lips and forced him to drink.

"Okay okay dobe. I'm not an invalid. I can do it myself." Sasuke huffed, taking the glass from the blond, who stood back and scowled at him crossing his arms.

"Thank you." The raven finally spoke, setting the glass upon his obsidian tile. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Sasuke asked averting his eyes from the blonds, but the blond sure as hell couldn't miss the shakiness that filled the ravens usually smooth voice.

"No, I'm fine, but are you?" His voice was filled with concern while he peered down at the sweaty pale raven.

Sasuke gulped hard, and suddenly became thirsty again and quickly downed the rest of the cups contents, before speaking. "I'm fine." He was such a liar, but a good liar he hoped. He had been having the nightmares for so long now you'd think he'd be used to thme, but he wasn't.

The blond scowled again, what a liar. "Thanks for the clothes by the way. And sorry for being such a pain." Naruto blushed, wondering just what happened last night and how he ended up in clothes that weren't his. "I guess I didn't make a good impression on my new boss or first day did I?" Naruto chuckled.

"Its fine.." The raven answered, pushing his self to his feet. "And you weren't a pain, but you're no where near as light as you look." The raven smirked, rubbing his backside, something that the blond didn't miss, while he leaned against the sink.

Naruto smirked back. "Are you saying I'm fat teme?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, feeling energy somewhat flowing back into him. "Not at all."

They both retreated out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, with Sasuke falling back onto the bed. Naruto mimicked him, and rolled onto his back, while the raven stayed laying on his stomach.

"I feed you're cat by the way. I really didn't peg you as a cat person though."

"Oh thanks. And I'm not, Shikamaru dumped him on me. He said he only need me to watch him for a few days and its been here for about a month now." Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes, his body felt as if he hadn't even slept at all.

Naruto snorted. "Lucky you, he's so cute. What's his name."

"He doesn't have one." Sasuke peeked at him from one eye.

"What!" Naruto gasped loudly, his eyes wide and comical. "He doesn't have a name?"

"He's not my cat to name." Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke, he's obviously yours. Now you have to give him a name." Naruto pouted.

"Fine fine I'll name him, as long as you shut up." Sasuke growled, his head pounding loudly in his skull, though throughly enjoying the way his name rolled off the blonds lips so easily.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What dobe?" He huffed into the comforter.

"So uh we didn't you know hav-"

"No dobe. But you were drunk enough if I wanted to."

He felt Naruto stiffened next to him, he turned his head and smirked at the now nervous blond. "I'm kidding, all I did was change you're clothes, and I did look, it was kind of hard not to."

At that Naruto laughed, loudly, causing both their heads to pound painfully.

"And did you like what you saw?" Naruto leaned over him and whispered huskily into the ravens ear, earning a light blush from him. God, there he goes again, being so damn forward.

"Hn, maybe. What would you say if I did?" His dark eyes watched the tan figure next him carefully.

"I'd say you'd have to feed me and take me on a date before you can get anywhere near in my pants." The blond exclaimed, turning to his side to look at the raven.

"You've got a deal dobe."

"I don't have to be at the hospital till later. So, would you settle for breakfast?" Sasuke asked the blond an hour later, who was currently sitting in his living room playing with the small kitten. They both were now showered and clothed and somewhat cured of their hangover.

"Sure!" Naruto replied happily. "I'm starving!"

"There's a cafe across the street. I haven't had a chance to do any shopping, so there's no food here, " Sasuke leaned against his kitchen counter, watching the amused blond with a small smile.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll eat anything right about now!" The blond laughed, standing up and crossing the room, leaving the kitten to play with the small kitty toy.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the raven as they crossed the street to the café.

"Mn what do you mean?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at the blond, once they successfully made it to the other side.

"You look like your limping kind of, did you hurt your self?" He looked up and down the ravens legs as if he would spot some injury beneath his clothes.

Sasuke suddenly stiffened, his hand opening the door half way, and averted his eyes from the blonds.

"No, I'm fine."

Naruto scoffed and followed after the raven inside the café. He wasn't stupid, and he most defiantly had eyes, and the raven had not been walking that way yesterday.

A smiling purple haired waitress, with a flower in her hair, lead them to a booth and handed them menus.

"Hi, my name is Konan and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you two started off with something to drink." She pooped her bubblegum at the end of her sentence and tapped her pen against her note pad waiting for them.

"Coffee, black." Sasuke grunted.

"Orange Juice please." Naruto smiled.

"Alright I'll just get those while you look at the menus." And she left them with a smile.

Naruto watched Sasuke, peeking over the top of his menu, watching his dark eyes darting from side to side, slowly reading the menu.

"What dobe?" Sasuke suddenly asked, causing Naruto to duck back behind his menu.

"No-nothing….I-I was just-" Sasuke's snort interrupted him, and he peeked back over his menu.

"What? Spit it out." The raven asked again.

"I was just wondering if you were going to tell me what that all was about this morning?" Naruto asked from behind his menu still.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly glinted and flashed dangerously at him.

"No I'm not. That is none of your business." He said sharply, his eyes returning back to the menu.

Naruto bit his lip, and glared at the raven. He was so curious, he wanted to know what had him calling out and squirming in his sleep, it was obvious that he was having a nightmare, and Naruto wanted to know what about. Wait? Why was he so concerned and determined to know. Sasuke was right, it wasn't any of his business. They had barely met each other just yesterday, but then why did he feel such a strong tug towards the raven. Sure it had been a shock waking up next to the raven, but it had been nice also.

"Stop that. I'm not telling you." Sasuke snapped, breaking Naruto from his daze. Apparently he dazed off still staring at the raven.

"Your right I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Naruto apologized quickly.

"Hn."

* * *

"Get your ass out of bed!" Neji yelled throwing a shoe directly into Shikamaru's abdomen.

The sleepy brunette groaned and cursed at the pale eyed brunette as he hovered over his bed, his arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

"Get up! We'll be late if you don't get your ass in gear." Neji growled down at the glaring man. When he received no response he growled low and took hold of the tan comforter Shikamaru clung to and quickly pulled it from his grip.

"God dammit Neji…" Shikamaru groaned, curling and cuddling his body as it hit the cool morning air.

"No god damn you! Must we do this every morning?" He snapped. " I don't see how Sasuke lived with you."

"He had a much different tactic than you." Shikamaru groaned "He didn't care, and you shouldn't either, let me sleep."

"No! You're getting up even if I have to drag you out of bed my self." He smirked down at the brunette, and popped his knuckles, preparing for the battle before him. Shikamaru gulped and tightened his hold onto the mattress.

Thirty minutes later they walking out of the locker, fully clothed in their scrubs and white coats. Both boys made their way to the ER, neither of them fully looking forward to what the day held for them.

"So how long do you have left?" Neji asked Shikamaru, who was still very sleepy and now very grumpy. Neji had stuck to his word and pulled him from the bed. If that wasn't enough, when he decided that the floor was comfortable as well, Neji then drug him, by his leg no less, into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and threw him inside. Lets just say he was not happy when he discovered it had been the cold water that his roommate had turned on and not the hot water.

"Four days." He replied dully, forcing his hands into his pockets.

"Mn". Both walked to the main nurses in silence and each froze in their tracks when they saw the man that was standing there, currently chewing out a huffing, irritated Gaara.

"Ah here we go, someone who isn't completely incompetent." The man's icy voice drifted towards the two. "Neji. Shikamaru."

"Hello Sir." They answered in unison, bowing at the man.

"What brings you hear today?" Neji asked, continuing his stride towards the man. His eyes made brief contact with the dark green, annoyed eyes of the red haired intern.

"Sartutobi. But this blundering intern wouldn't allow me through without a pass." His voice darkened and he sent a glare in Gaara's direction, who didn't seemed to fazed but the rudeness in the man's voice.

"Yes of coarse, excuse him, he didn't know who you were." Neji defended Gaara, while Shikamaru looked stiffly at the long haired man.

The man snorted. "Of coarse I'm sure." He chuckled darkly. "Ill be on my way then."

"Yes sir." Both brunette's spoke in unison once again, bowing as the man walked briskly past them. They had several years of practice after all, of how to speak to Sasuke's uncle, you'd think they were twins.

"Did someone page Uchiha?" Neji asked Gaara and the two other nurses, who seemed to have been frozen in the man's presence.

"I already did." Kakashi's voice came from behind him, from the supply room. Both Shikamaru and Neji scowled at him.

"Hiding?"

"What's with those faces?" Kakashi chuckled at the two. "He likes you two far better."

"He likes Neji better." Shikamaru corrected, sitting into an empty chair and laying his head upon the cluttered desk.

"He likes Sasuke better." Neji retorted, folding his arms over his chest, his eyes lingering after the man.

"No, he likes Itachi better." Kakashi spoke quietly beside them.

"Don't say his name." Neji hissed, glaring at the man, before storming off down the hall.

Even Shikamaru's head had popped up and glared at the silver haired man. He too stood up and left down the hall, in the opposite direction of Neji.

"Don't you have a way with words." Gaara stated, his eyes looking down the hall Neji had disappeared.

Kakashi sighed. "So where are the other two little interns, my little intern?"

* * *

"Soooo…?" Naruto broke the silence while they ate their breakfast together. Sasuke's two pancakes and eggs. Naruto's four pancakes, two slices of French toast, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"So." Sasuke mimicked staring at the blond as he shoveled food beyond food into his mouth. "God how can you eat all that?" Sasuke finally voiced, making Naruto chuckle into his orange juice.

"What can I say, I have a large appetite." Naruto grinned at the baffled raven. "You on the other hand should eat more. Look at you, all skin and bones."

"From what I recall last night I'm 'fucking hot' and have a 'supple ass', or so you said anyways."

Naruto choked on his pancakes and turned red almost immediately, Sasuke smirked back at the embarrassed blond. He had to admit the blond looked damn cute when he was embarrassed.

"Did I really say that out loud?"

"That and so much more." Sasuke's smirk widened, and Naruto's blush deepened.

"Hahaha…." Naruto laughed nervously as the raven watched him with amused eyes, he ruffled his hair and smiled. "Well you kinda are."

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke quirked, one eyebrow raising to the skies.

"Yeah but I wouldn't get a big head over it o-"

Naruto was cut off as Sasuke's pager beeped out loudly. The raven scowled and huffed as he pulled it form his pocket. It had better be important otherwise someone might just die today, intentionally.

A small pout fell across Naruto's lips, of coarse they just had been interrupted. He really wanted to spend more time with the raven….out of the hospital and not completely drunk. He suddenly realized that he had talked about his self all night and learned nothing new about the Uchiha, except that he liked black and owned a kitten. He watched Sasuke as he read his pager, his eyes narrowing sharply at the device.

"I have to go." His voice was a hard monotone.

"Oh….okay." Naruto tried to hide his disappointment and read the current expression on the Uchiha's face. "The hospital?"

"Yes." He answered shortly. "Here feel free to get you're clothes, they are hanging on the balcony." Sasuke handed Naruto a small silver key to his apartment. "And this for the bill." Sasuke pulled out several dollar bills and placed them in the blonds hand as well. "Eat as much as you want."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke spoke briskly, quickly getting to his feet. "And don't be late for your shift. I'm still your boss you know." He added playfully,walking past the stunned blond.

Naruto snapped form his space out and chuckled after the raven. "You got that boss." His eyes followed Sasuke's back as he exited the café, and caught the smirk upon his face.

* * *

Shit shit shit...he was late...and Sasuke was going to skin him alive. After all that 'and don't be late' Sasuke was sure going to scold him if he was. He quickly left the locker room at a run, successfully coming to a halt directly into someone's back.

"Ow..." He groaned holding his nose before looking at the said or person he ran into.

Neji turned sharply and glared at the blond."What the- are you alright?" He asked the blond, who nodded in return.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that Dr. Hyuuga."

"Oh I didn't realize we had been introduced."

"No-o we -uh haven't, I-I've just heard a lot things about you." Naruto rushed, his face flushing slightly. Or rather he had received several text messages from Gaara a few hours ago, about a hot resident, and just one of those texts happened to be a picture, a picture of the long haired brunette chatting with Sasuke. It was quite obvious that the picture had been taken without either's knowledge, and judging by the leaves and small branches in the shot as well, he could only guess Gaara had been hiding in…..a bush or plant that resided somewhere in the hospital.

"Well I hope they were all good at least." Neji huffed, crossing his arms and cursing gossipers.

"Y-yeah of coarse they were!" Naruto almost shouted. "I actually heard about the case were you rebuilt a mans legs from scratch!" His eyes sparkled as he remembered everyone gushing about the story in his med class. Neji's harsh look softened.

"Really? I'm quite proud of that one my self."

Naruto chuckled, and could understand why Sasuke and him were seen together often, they were very much alike. Slightly arrogant.

"You're one of Uchiha's interns right?"

"Oh yeah- Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced his self, feeling stupid that he hadn't done it to begin with, and stuck his hand out to the man.

"Mmm yes Sasuke has talked about you." Neji smirked at the blond surprised and curious reaction. Hence the unknown picture in Naruto's phone of the two, Sasuke just happened to be interrogated about what he had done last night, and why he didn't show up at their usual spot by Neji. Thus Sasuke had told him the story of going out with the blond at the Fire Bellied Toad and the events that transpired after that.

"O-oh really? Well I hope they were all good things?" He blushed a light shade of pink, hoping he'd get more information from the long haired brunette.

"Most of them." Neji stated simply, disappointing the blond. "I'm kinda in a hurry. I'll see you around sometime." Neji put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, as he passed him.

Naruto shied away from the brunette, but his grip tightened upon his shoulder when he leaned in and whispered into the blondes ear. "Listen Sasuke isn't in a good place right now, so if you're just fucking around with him, or just looking for a good lay, I strongly suggest you find some one else. If you value you're life that is." With that the pale eyed brunette left him, very confused, walking swiftly down the hall.

Still perplexed the blond made his way to the ER, with Neji's words drifting around. What the heck was that? What did he mean Sasuke wasn't in a good lace right now? What the hell did that even mean? What the hell? That pissed him off. Him and Sasuke had barely gone on a date let alone anything else, so why was Neji warning him threatening his life if he hurt the stoic raven. If anything he figured it would end up the other way around, with his heart being the one broken, that being if him and Sasuke actually got together. Naruto froze in mid stride around the corner when his eyes caught a familiar figure with duck but hair. He quickly whipped his self back around the corner truly intent on not being noticed by the raven, but only ended up eavesdropping instead.

* * *

"Hello Uncle." Sasuke bowed to the long dark haired raven when he reached him. The tall stern man looked upon his nephew with displease.

"I heard you lost a long time patient yesterday." He stated with out so much as a hello.

"Yes sir." Sasuke replied still in his bow.

"What a shame, you have so much potential but yet you continue to still screw up ." His uncle snarled, disgust filling his voice. At this Sasuke stood up straight and ignored his uncle's comment, staring straight forward.

"Is there something I can help you with Uncle?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I am just here to remind you of next week-"

"I am very well aware of what next week is." He growled, receiving a sharp angry glare from his uncle. "I do not need reminding."

"Manners Sasuke, try to remember them please. As I was trying to say, you should spend your time visiting him."

Sasuke gaped at him. Had his uncle lost his mind. Like hell he would.

"I will not."

"You will, he is your brother Sasuke!" His uncle hissed close to his face. "He isn't right, right now. He needs you."

"I have no brother and I could gave a damn about what he needs." Sasuke snarled in return. Madara had no more patients for his nephew and grabbed his arm painfully, pulling Sasuke roughtly towards him.

"You listen to me and you listen good. You are an Uchiha and you will do as I say and go visit him. Do you hear me?" He hissed in Sasuke's face, leaving specks of spit on his pale skin. Sasuke growled low and dangerous, wrenching his self from his Uncle's grasp and glared at the older man.

"I may be an Uchiha but I will do no such thing!" With that he stalked away from the man.

"Sasuke!" Madara growled after him, but Sasuke continued on forward ignoring the idiotic man that called after him.

Naruto stood with wide eyes. What the hell? What a douche bag Sasuke's uncle was, and what...Sasuke had a brother? He had never seen Sasuke that mad, and so far he had seen Sasuke pretty mad, but he had no desire ever to see him like that ever again. He shrank quielty back down the hall, quickly retreating to anywhere but there.

* * *

So so what do you think? Tell me! Tell me!

Tsk tsk to all you who thought there was guna be a drunk lemon, what perverst xD

All in due time my dears^^

There will more SasuNaru action in the next chapter and maybe some of Sasuke's secrets revealed =D

Anywho see you next chapter, yay!


	4. Chapter Four: The First of Many Bad Days

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! U'beat'd. **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **NO!

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza, InoxHina…

**A/N: **YO! Sorry it took a bit for me to get this out, my work hours have been annoyingly random so I haven't had much time to get on my comp -_- But i finally got time to bring out chapter four! YAY :D Its a lil bit shorter than usual, but I still hope you all enjoy^^ I read through this chapter kinda fast so if there are any errors Im sorry xD

Oh and just so you know here are the ages for everyone:

Sasuke: 28

Naruto/Kiba/Gaara/Sai: 25

Sakura/Ino/Hinata: 24

Neji/Shikamaru: 30

Tenten/Rock Lee: 27

Kakashi/Iruka: 46

* * *

_Save Me _

_Chapter Four: The First of Many Bad Days_

Naruto flinched at the heated glare he received when he came to a stop in front of the raven.

"You're late Uzumaki." His voice was cold and flat. "Even Shimura found a way to be on time today."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." He chewed his lip, avoiding the raven's eyes, and instead glanced at Sai next to him, who smiled wide at him.

Creepy.

Kiba stood on the other side if Sai and glanced worriedly in Naruto's direction.

After the scene he had just witnessed between Sasuke and his Uncle, it was far from obvious that Sasuke was in a bad mood, and Naruto had no desire to be on the receiving end of his said bad mood.

"You're apology is not necessary, just don't be late again."

Naruto gulped and nodded. Well there would be no special treatment for the raven's possibly future lover. Not that he expected it anyways. But a little acknowledgement would be nice.

"Now that everyone is present lets begin."

They all followed after him, their shoulders hunched over much further than they had been yesterday. It was going to be a long day.

The day went by a painfully slow pace but yet Naruto found his self constantly busy, which irritated him. He really wanted to talk to Sasuke. He had so many questions he wanted to ask him. Why was his Uncle such a douche bag? And he had a brother? His curiosity filled him to the brim that it was started to distract him from his normal work.

He found his eyes following the raven where ever he went, every movement he made. He was truly a noisy person, he just couldn't help it. What irked him even further was that Sasuke completely ignored him, and only spoke to him when he need Sasuke for a consult or to check his work. Other than that he barley even looked at him all day. It pissed him off. What the hell? Did he not enjoy their date. He seemed like a completely different person this morning. Maybe he was only an ass at work…. Or maybe it was all just an act and he really had no intrest in him at all. Ugh so many questions, Sasuke was like a puzzle, a frustratingly, pull you're hair out, puzzle. But Naruto was determined to figure it out and put his stupid little puzzle together.

The blond had finished up his very large breakfast, feeling a little guilty when the bill cmae, he was kinda hoping he would have some money to give bacj to Sasuke, but that was out of the question now. In fact he ended up having to put some of his own money in. Afterwards he made his way back to Sasuke's apartment. It was dark and slightly cold when he entered, yet the smell of Sasuke filled the apartment, and he couldnt help but feel comfortable and content. He found his clothes drying on the balcony and put them back on, folding the cloths Sasuke had lent him and set them on his bed.

After playing with the small kitten and making sure he had food and water, Naruto was bored, and had the strong urge to look through the ravens things in hopes of finding more about him, but resisted the urge, and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Sasuke had been explaining to them about their next patient when a warm friendly voice called out his name.

"Hello Dr, Uchiha, busy as always I see."

Sasuke face first fluttered to the annoyance of being interrupted, but immediately smoothed out when he saw who it was.

"Hello Chief." Sasuke bowed, throwing a glare at his three interns to the do the same, which they did without hesitation.

Naruto had only met the Chief once and recognized him immediately. He was a fairly old man who could probably be their grandfather. He had white hair, that formed into a small short bearded on his chin, and little spikes on his head. He smiled at them warmly, wrinkling his small liver spot on his cheek, making Naruto feel calm and welcome, he even saw Sasuke's eyes soften as he looked at the man. The Chief's face wrinkled even further as he looked upon the young group of doctors slash interns. Naruto noticed the way he looked at Sasuke, his eyes were soft, full of admiration and respect, it was the way a father would gaze upon his son. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Well I don't want to be interrupting you during your rounds, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word with you."

Sasuke's jaw tightened slightly, which go unnoticed by the blond bobbing by his side.

"Yes Sir of coarse." Sasuke gave him a small smile, then he turned his attention to the three interns before him. "Get started with the rest of you're patients. If you have any questions consult Dr. Hyuuga, he'll be in the pit today."

He handed each intern a small stack of charts, they all took them awaiting further instructions from the raven. "Well? What are you all just standing around for, get going." He snapped briskly, his eye twitching as the three scattered like ants.

Naruto couldn't help but glance back at Sasuke, catching his eye as he did. He also couldn't help but smile as a small smirk came across the raven's lips. So maybe Sasuke didnt hate him after all. Naruto watched the raven retreat, following behind the chief, thoroughly enjoy the view. Sasuke most defiantly had a supple ass, a supple ass he would love to-

"Oi Naruto are you coming?" Kiba called to him, waving his charts in the air to get the blonds attention.

He sighed tearing his eyes from the raven's backside. "Yeah, I'm coming, hold you're horses dog breath."

* * *

Neji fell into the empty chair at the empty nurses station, really where were these nurses, he scoffed to his self paging each one of his interns before opening up his chart and reading it contents.

As he continued to scroll down the papers contents the phone began ringing, he ignored it and continued reading. After about the tenth ring and the fifth time he had read the same sentence, he cursed aloud, looking for the schedule that would inform him what nurse was suppose to be where he was, answering the damn phone. Tenten it read. Damn that girl always got distracted easily. Continuing to ignore the phone he stalked down the halls, glaring into each room in his search for the bun haired brunette. He found her four rooms down, standing next to Kakashi and his red headed intern speaking to a patient. She took notice to his presence in the doorway and squeaked quietly when she saw the look upon his face.

"Get you're ass out here now!" He mouth quietly. Her eyes widened slightly before throwing a quick glance at Kakashi, who paid no attention to either of them, and skittered out the door.

He growled at her as she passed by him, his pale eyes still lingering in the room, falling upon the bright green ones of the intern he had seen earlier that day. Still very much annoyed he torn his eyes from the man's and stalked after Tenten.

"I'm sorry, he just pulled me and said he needed my help." She apologized immediately once they had reached the nurses station again. "And Lee called in sick today, so we are short on staff up here."

"I'm pretty sure there are plenty more capable nurses to assist Dr. Hatake when he needs someone." Neji grunted, returning into the swivel chair and glaring at her. "The damn phone has been ringing the entire time, do something about it." He snapped, rubbing his brow. Rolling her brown eyes, she did just that. Neji sighed, exhaling deeply, returning back to his chart, enjoying the calm quiet that filled the floor, at least for now.

He was annoyed, irritated…Today had not been going how he liked it to. Thanks to his lazy room mated he got off to a late start, but being slightly late he could deal with. It was the random visit of Madara that seemed to throw everything off coarse. The man always caused a wake of destruction where ever he went, Sasuke always being the one who took the full brunt of it all. Neji hated the man, despised him. But he was Sasuke's guardian and he was forced to show him respect whenever he came into contact with the man. Madara was selfish and cruel clearly ignoring the own obvious pain of his young nephew. Sure Neji had to give him some credit for taking Sasuke in after what happened, but Sasuke was already nineteen at the time and didn't require nor did he need a guardian. The Uchiha's were wealthy, so Sasuke didn't need Madara's money, he was living with Shikamaru at the time, so he didn't need a place to stay. So what was Madara's intent on being Sasuke's guardian. Sasuke was so out of it at the time, he really didnt care either way and just agreed with his uncle. Neji had a bad feeling about it the moment it transpired.

"Jeez what the hell's you're problem today?" Tenten huffed, hanging up the phone and crossing her arms at the long haired brunette.

"Huh…What?" Neji looked up from his papers to find Tenten, Kakashi, and Gaara looking at him curiously. Tenten huffed, turning away from him and to the computer instead. Kakashi chuckled at him, leaning onto the counter from the other side, and ruffled his hair.

"Don't touch me." Neji snapped, scowling at the silver haired man, pulling his hand from his head.

"Don't let him worry you so much. Sasuke's a big boy and can take care of his self." Was all the smiling man said before disappearing down the hall.

"I know that. Who ever said I was worried!" Neji called after him, leaning over the counter, his voice loud and irritated. But he was only answered with a quick wave as Kakashi walked away. Neji scowled and cursed, returning to the chair.

"You were talking out loud."

"What?" he snapped, looking up to green eyes once again. The red head looked down at him, his face expressionless and bored. The dark make up around his eyes only made the intensity of his green eyes even more intense as they looked at his, and he felt a shiver travel slowly down his spine. According to his name tag his name was Gaara. What an interesting name. What he found was more interesting was the large kanji tattoo that sat a top his forehead. Love, it said.

"I said, you were talking out loud."

"Wh-at was I?" Neji sputtered, a light blush crossing his face, he glance to Tenten, who grinned mischievously at him. Today was most defiantly not his day, and he couldn't have been more embarrassed.

"Thank you." Gaara's bored tone spoke again.

"What?" Neji asked the red head, confused.

"For earlier, thank you."

"Oh-.."Neji recalled the unfortunate encounter with Madara. " You're welcome. It wasn't you're fault after all, you didn't know who he was. " Neji clarified.

"No. I knew he was Madara Uchiha."

Neji's eyes widened. "Wh-hat? If you knew who he was then why did you-"

"Just because he gives a lot of money to the hospital doesn't give the right to be an asshole." Was Gaara's final explanation before he too disappeared down the hall, leaving Neji, mouth gaping open, and Tenten laughing at him.

And his interest in the red head only grew from there.

* * *

"Have a seat." Chief Sarutobi motioned to the dark red cushion chair in front of his desk. Sasuke nodded and seated his self in it. So many times he had been in this office. He had been in here for it all, the good and the bad.

"I heard about Gin." The chief broke the ice, making Sasuke stiffen slightly. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I know how hard you worked on that case, but these things happen. You cant blame your self."

"Yes sir I know." His onyx eyes fluttered down to stare at the chief's name plate, clearly avoiding any kind of eye contact from the man.

"As I'm sure you know, you're uncle paid me a visit earlier today." The chief informed him, resting his chin on his entwined hands, detouring form the previous conversation.

"Yes sir." Sasuke spoke dully. The chief sighed, his smile flattering for a second, as he watched the raven intently.

"I see, so you spoke to him."

"Just briefly."

"Mmnn..I'm sorry I believe it was me who informed him about Gin, forgive me I had no right to."

"No, don't." Sasuke's eyes finally met his dark amber ones. "I don't mind. He would have found out eventually."

"Yes I suppose you're right." His eyes glanced to his side, to the large glass window, and watched two young nurses skitter away, clearly spying on the raven. Sasuke scoffed, sending them a dirty glare. Couldn't he ever just get some peace. "There's two reasons why I wanted to talk to you today." Sasuke straightened up in his chair, his eyes remaining on the kind old man.

"One I simply wanted to see how you were doing?"

Sasuke's eyes drifted from his. "I'm fine."

A frown made its way on the chiefs face. "Sasuke?"

"Really I am. I'm fine."

'Stubborn as always', Sarutobi thought looking upon the raven lovingly. But that's how Sasuke has always been. Even after the incident, he strived to move forward to finish med school, pushing all his emotions to the back of his mind. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the young raven. He was. It would be nine years since the incident just next week. Sasuke most certainly wasn't fine.

He had known Sasuke since he was a small child, his mother, Mikoto, had interned at the hospital as well, and became a very well know Pediatric Surgeon. He liked her very much, she was always such a sweet women, flashing pictures of Sasuke and his brother Itachi to anyone who had eyes. Every now and then she would bring the two boys to the hospital introducing them to everyone. They could have been twins, if it wasn't for the age difference. Both with pale skin and dark jet black hair. Sasuke held Mikoto's eyes and his fathers scowl. While Itachi held his father's posture and his mother's patience. They were both young, craving attention and acknowledgement from their parents, which they received without question.

So he was more than mortified when they unloaded Sasuke from the ambulance. After years of being a doctor he had never froze up not once until that day. He felt sick to his stomach and panicked, he never imagined he would see someone so young covered in so much blood.

He was even more distracted when he learned what had happened to Mikoto and her husband Fugaku, when they too were brought in, pronounced dead on arrival. The entire hospital was in a state of shock. It was always hard when they lost one of their own, especially the way they did.

But he was more than thankful that Sasuke survived such a brutal attack, physically anyways. Kakashi, Iruka, and himself had worked on him for hours, determined to bring the nineteen year old boy back from the brink of death. But as for his mental state, it was quite obvious when he woke, that he had been forever changed. Scared.

"Now as for my second reason. I know you probably don't want this but I have a case I would like you to work on."

Sasuke raised an sculpted eyebrow at the white haired man. He pushed a folder across the table to him. He hesitated before he leaned forward and took the folder.

"Twins, Mika and Mita, ages 8, both in need of a kidney transplant." Sarutobi began talking, reading the information aloud that Sasuke was reading. "We've located one match, their brother, Yuuji. But we haven't been able to get a positive match for the other girl. With that, that means two girls-"

"-One liver." Sasuke finished.

"As you can see my dilemma. Its a unbelievable difficult decision for a mother to make. To choose which daughter she wants to live. And I have no intention of asking her to make such a decision."

Sasuke read a few more sentences before rubbing his temple and sighing. Sarutobi could see the anxiousness fluttered over the young raven's face.

"Just look it over and give me you're answer tomorrow." He smiled a large warm smile and stood up to walk Sasuke to the door.

"Why do you want me to take this case sir?" The raven asked when they reached the door.

"You're a great doctor Sasuke. You're smart. Sharp. But you're an even better pediatrician." He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven opened his mouth to protest but the chief continued on not giving him a chance to speak.

"Now now I know you have your reason for leaving pediatrics, but just give it some thought alright. Dr. Kurenia has transferred to Suna West so there's an opening in pediatrics right now. I could think of no one better to give it to than you. But like I said think it over and give me an answer by the end of you're shift tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, griping the folder in his hand tightly. "I will sir."

"Oh I almost forgot, Dr. Nara will be shadowing you until the rest of the week, until his probationary period is over with. I would like you to watch him and see if he is ready. Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Stop by once in awhile, Konohamaru would enjoy seeing you again."

Sasuke let a small smile make its way across his face. "I'll try sir."

Sasuke was thoroughly surprised at the rquest to watch over Shikamaru, but nodded and left the chiefs office, closing the door quietly behind him. God, what time was it? He was more than eager for his shift to be over. Halfway down the hall he came face to face with a bored looking Shikamaru, who was leaning up against the hallway.

"So Im guessing the chief told you." It wasn't a question.

"Hn."

"This should be fun."

"Hn."

* * *

It was obvious just by the way Sasuke carried his self today that he was bothered, not to mention straight out pissed, far more than usual. He even passed his recorded and made patients along with nurses and one doctor cry today.

Naruto hadn't seen the raven all morning since he had left with the chief, and worried a little bit that maybe Sasuke was getting in trouble, but he pushed that from his mind quickly and tried to focus on his patients.

After his fifth patient Sasuke appeared again, yelling at the familiar blond intern Ino, for knocking a large stack of charts over.

"Were you raised in a barn?" He asked, his voice low and curt.

"N-no sir I-" She stuttered shaking her head vigorously

"Then clean up the mess you made."

Naruto had to stifle the loud giggle he wanted to release at the look on her face, but instead in came out as a snort, drawing the raven's attention to him.

"Is something funny Dr, Uzumaki?"

He forced a straight face, swallowing his laughter and straightening up quickly.

"No sir, not at all."

"Then I suggest you get back to work."

And he did just that, leaving Sasuke to rant on without a look back.

Naruto saw his patients at a fairly quick speed, they weren't all to busy today, and he seemed to have all the simple easy cases today, a few cuts to suture, a broken leg…all sweet and simple. He currently occupied an empty room while he looked over the x-rays of his current patient, who seemed to have a fractured wrist, when Kiba entered with a stupid wide mouth grin plastered all over his face. The blond rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his x-ray. Kiba made his way over to his blond foxy friend and stood directly next to him, nudging him in his side gently.

"Sooo?" Kiba asked, his voice high and amused.

"So?" Naruto mocked back, his eyes not leaving his x-rays.

"So, I heard you had a date with the devil last night?"

"It was not a date, just a few drinks. And his name is Sasuke, not the devil."

Kiba gasped aloud, his eyes practically popping out of his head. "Oh my god! You slept with him!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the shocked blond.

"I did not!" Naruto protested loudly, turning his attention to his friend now. "Jeez you make me out to be some kind of whore or something…" He pouted slightly.

Kiba scoffed. "No not a whore, just a easy lay when you're drunk-" Naruto threw him a sharp glare. "B-but hey arent we all." He recovered quickly.

Naruto stretched forward, pulling his x-rays down and returned them to the large envelope they belonged to.

"Sooo? How was it?" Kiba bounced on his feet, desperate to know what happened, blocking Naruto's exit.

The blond sighed. "It was alright I guess, we really only had drinks. Way to many and I crashed at his apartment. We had breakfast and that's about it." Naruto said practically as one sentence, inhaling and exhaling deeply after wards.

Kiba looked slightly crestfallen, he was expecting something good. "Oh.."

"It was great though, he's one hell of a kisser."

"What you kissed him?" Alright here came all the good stuff.

"Nope he kissed me."

"What! When? Where?"

"God relax Kiba, you sound like some annoying fan girl." Kiba glared at the remark, but waited patiently for his questions to be answered.

"Here, in the elevator just before we went out." Naruto finally gave up. Kiba's eyes lit up.

"Ah I gotta go, I'll tell you about it later." Naruto rushed, reading his pager as it wnet off and quickly exiting the room, Kiba hot on his heels.

"You better." He growled, taking off in the opposite direction of the blond.

Naruto threw him scowl as he rounded the corner, yelling in alarm as he almost plowed right through Sasuke, who by the look on his face was surprised by his sudden appearance as well.

"Sorry.." Naruto said bashfully, blushing lightly. " I just got you're page."

"Good. Lets go then dobe." Sasuke then turned oh his heels, retreating back to Naruto's patient's room.

"Teme."

Sasuke's face remained expressionless as he entered the room, while Naruto smiled wide.

"Well Mrs. Nagashima it appears you did in fact fracture you're wrist." The blond informed the young pregnant woman and her husband as he entered. Sasuke remained silent by his side, pulling out the Ultra Sound machine. The woman smiled at him, taking her husbands, hand and squeezing it.

"So we will get you a cast for that and do a quick check up on the baby to make sure everything is alright and you'll be on you're way."

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you doctor." she gushed, smiling at him brightly.

"Did you page peds?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes, ten minutes ago. And Dr. Hyuuga already examined her wrist."

Sasuke nodded and looked at his watched and started setting up the machine, while Naruto got all the necessary materials for her cast. Sasuke felt a little smug on the fact that he really wasn't needed and that his intern seemed to be proving to be quite capable without him.

He had been trying his best all day to get the blond out of his head, but he seemed to plagued his every thought. The way he smiled, how brightly his eyes shone when he was excited, the way he scrunched up his nose when he didn't like something, the way his lips felt against his, the way he tasted. It didn't help that the blond eyes seemed to be glued to his every move all day, it was hard enough just to focus with the blonds contagious smile greeting him every time his eyes locked with his blue orbs. Oh god what was going on? He had never felt this way, and they had only been out once together and he was already falling hard for the blond.

"I just slipped you know…"The woman's voice broke his thoughts and he looked to her, her tanned cheeks covered in a light shade of pink. "I guess I should stick to taking baths until this ones born." She chuckled, rubbing her enlarged belly.

"It's our first one.." The husband bragged, putting his hand to his wife's stomach and rubbing it lightly as well.

Sasuke gave her a small smile, "Yes, that would probably be best."

Once Naruto returned and started her cast, he had become tired of waiting on Iruka, and decided he would do the ultrasound instead. Naruto just glanced at him as he sat down on the small stool and pulled out the small wand and began readying everything.

"I'm just going to get you started, since it seems our resident Pediatrician is a little busy." Sasuke informed the couple. The woman just smiled and nodded for him to continue. He then pulled her shirt up, exposing her very pregnant belly.

"Now this is going to be a little cold." Sasuke warned her, before squeezing out a good amount of the gel onto her stomach.

Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke began. Naruto had really never seen Sasuke truly interact with his patients and he found the way the raven spoke so gently, was fascinating.

"Alright lets see what this little guy is up to…." Sasuke mumbled his eyes focused on the lit screen in front him, unaware of the blonds stare, as he probed the wand through the gel. "And you are around seven months correct?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to the woman.

"Yes that's correct." She answered politely, her free hand curled around her husbands arm as they waited for Sasuke, who returned his eyes back to the screen, now very aware that Naruto's eyes were on him.

Seconds later Naruto started small talk with the couple, while he finished up her cast, trying to take some of the heavy tension out of the room.

Sasuke slid the wand around the woman's stomach, until he found the small figure he was looking for. He almost smiled when he saw the small frame curled into its self, a boy. But his blood froze, and his heart plummeted when he didn't see the most important thing of them all. A heart beat. His chest tightened, but he forced his self to remain his composure, just hoping it was maybe a glitch of the machine or maybe he wasn't looking right. He moved the wand over her stomach again, coming back to the small figure. No, it wasn't a glitch, it wasn't a mistake of his eyes. There was no heart beat.

All eyes turned to him as he suddenly stood up.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." He tried to smile, hiding the pain he would be forced to inflict upon the happy couple, whose now eyes were wide and fearful. He exited the room quickly, only to rest upon the hallway wall when he was out of sight of the window of his patients room. He let his head fall back hitting the wall painfully hard, but he didn't care.

"Sasuke?"

He blinked long and slow, before turning to the blond. So there he stood in the middle of the hall, looking at Sasuke with concerned eyes.

It was Iruka and Shikamaru that interrupted the two, as they rounded the corner coming to a halt once they spotted the two.

"Uhh.." Was all Shikamaru could get out, before Iruka spoke over him.

"You paged me?" He asked Naruto, but his eyes stayed on Sasuke, who was still slumped against the wall.

"Uh- Yeah I did but Sasuke went ahead and did it so…I-" Naruto spoke hesitantly, still looking at Sasuke with worry.

"Iruka I'm going to need you to induce labor for my patient." Sasuke spoke, his voice flat.

"What? Why?" Naruto interrupted, looking to Sasuke. The look the raven gave him, sent a sharp pang through his heart.

"Her baby is dead."

* * *

Naruto sighed, thrusting his key into his apartment door and turning it slowly. He pushed the door open and stumbled inside, taking off his shoes, dropping his bag to the floor, as he entered. He threw his keys onto the table as he passed by it and stumbled forward till he hit his couch and collapsed onto it, grunting out as he did so.

God what a shitty day he had had and it was only his second day. He was tierd, but he just couldn't get the thoughts about his last patient out of his head. Just one small slip in the shower and her baby was dead. What was even worse was that she was still required to give birth to the baby. Naruto wasn't in the room for it though, Iruka had sternly told both him and Sasuke that she was no longer either of their patients. But it was Sasuke who had tell the happy couple of their loss. The woman's cries filled the halls, and Naruto saw the large gulp Sasuke had to take as he silently stood before the devastated couple. Naruto him self had to choke back his tears at the scene and had to leave to the locker room before he let his tears fall.

When he left from the hospital that night he didn't see Sasuke, apparently he was on-call and was in the middle of a surgery. Naruto wanted to stay, he was Sasuke's intern after all, but Iruka told him that his shift was over and he had had a long day and should just go home. With a sharp toothed brunette of a security guard glaring at him, he reluctantly left, along with Kiba and Gaara as well. They all walked silently to the parking lot, before saying quiet good byes and getting into their cars.

Now in the comfort of his own home, his thoughts of coarse fluttered to Sasuke. Wondering what the raven was doing at that exact moment. Oh and he still had the raven's key to his apartment, but Naruto didn't mind holding on to it awhile longer. Its not like he was holding off on giving it back to Sasuke, its just, Sasuke never asked for it back and he made no effort to return it either.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…..

"Why cant I get you out of my head.." He mumbled to his self before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed gratefully on the nearest on-call bed, loving the feeling of the cool sheets against his skin. His entire body ached as he laid their, not in any rush to turn over onto his back. When his days ended like today's did he couldn't help but think why he even bothered, why he still would get up the next morning and do it all over again.

Ever since he could remember he lived and breathed medicine, coming from a family of doctors had that effect though. His mother a amazing Pediatrician and his father a well known Orthopedic Surgeon. He guessed that's why he did it, for his parents. He was the last remnant that they existed, that they were doctors, great doctors. He wanted it to stay that way, he wanted to be great just like them.

He had excelled in his studies, graduating high school at the age of sixteen and was accepted into med school when he was eighteen. He thrived in school, soaking up anything he ever learned, he was a prodigy, a genius.

Maybe it was his fault after all. His brother was lazy but tried his best, and excelled in science rather than medicine, but could never hold a candle to Sasuke's speed of learning. Of coarse his parents had always rewarded both their sons equally. So why…why did he do it?

Sasuke shook his head, pushing out all thoughts of his brother, after all he had no brother.

If only his parents could have seen him graduated, if they could see him now. What would they say? Would they be proud? A small smile made its way to his lips, of coarse they would be proud.

His thoughts slowly drifted from the chief and the case he had given him, shoudl he do it? They then traveled to Konohamaru, the chiefs grandson, he was always fond of the energetic boy. He would be about twelve now. His thougths continued on to none other than Naruto, his bright blond hair blinding Sasuke even in his thoughts. He wasn't able to see Naruto after he had talked to the Nagashima's, he wnated to make sure the blond was alright. He was frustrated when he found out that the blond had already left while he was in surgery, and cursed his slef when he realized that he didnt even have the blond's phone number. Irriated with his self he inhaled a bag of chips and made his way to the on-call room, reminding his slef to ask the blond for his number the next time he saw him.

Ugh what was wrong with him...why was he so caught up on this blond dobe? What ever the reason or answer was he didnt feel like figuring it out today, he just wanted to sleep, and closed his tired eyes and did just that.

* * *

So dears as always please review and tell what you think^^

Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter four!

And there will be some more new characters being introduced in the next chapter:D

Anywho, see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five: First Warning

**Warnings: **Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **NO!Nor do I own Sailor Moon, Diet Pepsi or the Power Rangers.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza, InoxHina…

**A/N: **Ahh so I've returned! Sorry it took so long my work schedule has just been such a pain and it barely gives me time to type these all out, so I've been doing it on my Blackberry, which takes a bit longer. But anywho thank you once again for such lovely reviews for this fic! I love you all very much!

LOL So I've had a couple questions if I hated kids because of the two child's deaths so far, and no I do not hate kids, I love kids actually. It all just kinda worked out that way when I was coming up with ideas for this fic. So I've been watching tons of old episodes of Grey's Anatomy and I got both of my children deaths from therexD But that's should be all the deaths of kids in this fic, I don't want it to seem to repetitive. Anywho here's chapter five! I tired to get a little bit of interaction of everyone in this one. It seemed so long on my computer but its alot shorter than my previous chapters, forgive me? I will update the next chapter soon, since its more than halfway done. Blah blah on with the story! I hope you all enjoy it^^

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Five: First Warning_

Sai sighed staring up at the large Sharigain Co. building. The tall fifty something floor sky scrapper, loomed over him along with the bustling city.

"This way Mr. Shimura." His fathers assistant, Kabuto called for him, opening one of the large glass doors for him to enter. Sighing one last time he entered, the cool air of building's air conditioner making him shiver, as he stepped into the large nearly empty lobby.

Sai stood back, waiting, while Kabuto took care of their business with the receptionist. His eyes lazily looked at his surrounds, the dark navy tile, the fake ferns and small trees that tried to give the bare room character, but failed in doing so. The only other thing in the large room was a gray couch and a long low glass table that sat in front of it, not even a magazine sat upon the table.

"Mr. Shimura?"Kabuto's voice brought him back to him, and lead them to the elevator, they both stepped inside, with Kabuto hitting the 57th floor's button, the highest floor on the building. Minutes later he was seated comfortably in a large black chair in Madara Uchiha's office, while he waited for the long haired man who spoke briskly over the phone.

"Sorry about that. Business, you understand." He told Sai, hanging up the phone and looking to the very pale raven. Sai nodded, his eyes meeting the older man's.

"Well?" Was all Madara spoke.

"Seeing as its only been two days that I've been able to observe him directly, I really don't have much to report. As always he seems to completely immerse his self in his work and nothing else. He's on-call almost every night, and when he isn't he doesn't leave his apartment for anything besides going to the market." Sai read from the small folder in his hands. "Though just recently he accompanied his intern…a Naruto Uzumaki to a bar, they both returned to his apartment afterwards for the night."

"What that's it! I don't give a shit about what that little shit fucks!" Madara snapped, showing his anger clearly upon his face. "There must be something." He slammed his hands upon the desk loudly. Sai remained unfazed, staring at the small temper tantrum the older man was making. "Are you telling me that after five years of watching my nephew, you haven't been able to find a single thing!"

"Please calm down sir." Sai sighed, what a pain in his ass this man was. "If there is something I will find it. Speaking of, as of recently he has lost two patients. One being the case he had been working on for quite sometime and the other being a case of an unborn child."

Madara perked up and this, and arched an eyebrow at the smaller raven before him. "Am I to assume you had something to do with the first one?"

Sai then grinned, his eyes thin and narrow, "Now now sir, I wouldn't say things like that out loud, you never know who could be listening. But I must add that my father knows the right people."

"Go on." Madara smirked. Oh yes he had picked just the right person to observe Sasuke, maybe he wouldn't regret hiring Sai after all.

"Considering the timing of things I really believe that he may become unstable in the near future. An emotional breakdown."

"Yes yes I see what you mean." Madara agreed, happiness gleaming in his beedy eyes. "Alright then, continue what ever it is that you do. Ill contact you soon. That is all." The long haired raven waved his hand, dismissing the boy, who silently bowed before exiting the room.

He smirked to his self. Perfect, if what Sai was saying was true, then everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Ahh..Sas'ke…" He moaned loudly, bucking his hips into the ravens, loving the electric surged that flowed through him when their naked erections met. The raven smirked, licking and nipping his way down the blonde's neck, while he rolled the blonde's pert nipple through his finger tips at a slow pace. Naruto arched up, throwing his head back into the bed, moaning and withering in pleasure.

Sasuke continued his torture, his tongue now lapping around the said pert nipple and traveling down south until he was face to face with Naruto's straining erection. Oh god was he in heaven and hell. Heaven cause it felt so damn good and hell because he wanted Sasuke, he was done with foreplay, he wanted the raven, needed the raven, inside him now.

He plummeted further into pleasure when Sasuke's hot breath ghosted over his erect member, teasing his pulsing flesh. Frustrated he let out a low growl, pushing his hips up. Sasuke chuckled, and pushed his hips down to the bed, before granting his wish and enveloping the blonde's member in his mouth. Naruto let out a strangled moan, withering and fisting the sheets with one hand and the other in the raven's dark locks, as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down his member at a steady rhythm.

"Ah-Sas'ke.." The blond moaned, feeling the coil tightening in his near release.

And all to suddenly his member was released. He whimpered and looked to Sasuke with a pout. Sasuke smiled at him and crawled up to his ear, licking the shell of it as he whispered huskily into it."Don't be so impatient dobe. I'm going to have screaming and withering all night love."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine and landed straight in his grion. Sasuke dark eyes glazed over with lust as he moved in to devour his prey.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, looking frantically around his dark room. It took him a few seconds to realize he was currently on his couch, in his living room, drooling quite a bit all over his arm. He peeled his self from his arm to look to his DVD player, which stated that it was 5:36 am. He didn't have to be back at the hospital till 1:00 so he just planned to sleep until then, but a very hard problem between his legs wasn't going to allow him to return to his peaceful sleep anytime soon. He sighed, flopping over onto his back, groaning as his hand ran over and caressed his clothed erect flesh.

Well this wasn't going to just go away anytime soon, unless he took care of it him self. Damn that Sasuke...Damn him and his stupid dream for being so damn life like, being so real. He pulled his self up from his couch and hobbled down his hall and into his bathroom.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned, rolling his eyes. "Jeez I feel like an intern.." He huffed towards Sasuke, crossing his arms. The said raven grinned and to rolled his eyes at his friend, reaching forward and adjusting the x-ray film at a better angle.

"You only have till tomorrow and you're done." The raven told him, scratching his chin as he viewed the x-rays intently. TShikamaru sighed again, causing the raven to turn his attention to him finally.

"Shikamaru." The raven stated firmly. "It was a small mistake that any one of us could have done. The probation was just a necessity for the higher ups." The brunette rolled his eyes and slumped up against the wall.

"Yeah yeah...what a damn drag though."

"What does this look like to you?" Sasuke asked suddenly, pointing to the x-ray in the middle of two others. The bored brunette hadn't been paying any attention to what Sasuke had been looking at, and stepped forward, closer, for a better view and snorted.

"Looks like a Power Ranger to me…"

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly stated, 'you bastard I was trying to cheer you up with a guy you had a doll shoved up his ass'.

"A limited edition Sailor Moon action figure actually." The raven answered bluntly, pulling the x-ray down. "Sailor Mars to be exact."

Shikamaru arched his eyebrow high, looking at the devious smirk fluttering across the raven's face. "So which lucky intern are you going to scar with retrieving it?"

Sasuke's smirk falttered slightly, when he realized that Naruto wasn't coming for another hour, but he still had two more interns he could choose from.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Gaara's voice came out bored, and echoed in the almost empty cafeteria.

Neji lifted his head from the cool table to look at the ever stoic red head and was at a loss of what to say. A light blush made its way across his face as he took in the red heads appearance. The first year intern looked wore dark navy scrubs with his white doctors coat, his dark green stethoscope hung loosely around his neck. His bright red hair was slightly disheveled, but Neji couldn't picture it any other way.

"What is it? Are you spacing out on me?" Gaara asked from his front. What? When did he-? Apparently during his mind space Gaara had gotten tired of standing and not receiving an answer from the perplexed brunette and seated his self in front of Neji and began eating his lunch.

"N-nothing.." Neji stuttered, returning to his former position of cradling his face in his arms, hiding his now very red blush from the boy. God what was wrong with him, spacing out and staring. Maybe he needed some rest or something. Yeah that was it, he was just tired, he was on-call last night after all.

"What time are you off tonight?" Gaara's voice broke him from his thoughts and he pulled his face from his arms to look at the red head. He was a little taken back, but answered him all the same.

"In about two hours, depending on how things go of coarse." He huffed out the last part, hoping for once he would be able to get off when his shift actually ended and not four hours after.

"Mn." The green eyed intern replied nibbling on his pizza. "You look tired."

"Huh? What.. Oh yeah I am. I've been on-call for the past two days." Neji answered, running his hand through his long hair. He only wore it down when he was on a break or out of the hospital but had to pull it back and up for his surgeries. He prefered it down, and as Gaara was thinking at that moment was that he did as well.

"Have you eaten anything?" Gaara probed, his eyes looking sternly over the brunette.

"N-no, why?"

"Here." He pushed his extra piece of pizza across the table to him. "You should learn to take care of you're self better."

Neji gaped at him, but took the pizza and ate it slowly. They continued eating in silence, with Neji's eyes automatically drifting to look at the red head. They just wouldn't obey him, every time he felt them drift towards him, he forced them away but they seemed to have a mind of there own.

"Is there something that you want to say?" Gaara asked after Neji's fifth attempt of looking away from him.

"N-no not really…" He trailed. "I'm just curious as to why you're sitting here worrying about me. I don't even know you. We haven't even been intorduced."

"Here, Hello, my name is Gaara, no last name because I hate it so just Gaara. And you are Neji, Neji Hyuuga." Gaara introduced his self, almost rolling his eyes at the brunette. "Beside does a fellow college need a reason for looking out for another college." Gaara answered bluntly.

"No, well I mean..you just don't seem like the person to…" Neji trailed off for the umpteenth time, feeling like a complete idiot. Jeez this intern was almost to much for him, he could barely keep up. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at him, and his blush returned once again.

"What are you doing after you're shift?" He asked him suddenly, averting the entire conversation.

"Nothing, just going home. Why?" Neji asked, perplexed and obviously not getting the hint.

"Would you like to get a drink then?"

So here he was again Neji Hyuuga, gaping like an utter idiot at the latter.

"Whatever, I've got to get back." Gaara stood up, with is tray, after several seconds of Neji's gaping. "If you feel like it, meet me a the Fire Bellied Toad when you're off."

And the red head was gone, just like that, leaving him perplexed and filled with questions. He looked at his watch, two hours till he was off. He grabbed his tray, dumping it in the nearest trash can and made his way to his floor, eager to get a head start on his duties.

* * *

Shikamaru grimaced at the pained face the young intern wore as he went in further, searching for the 'Sailor Moon figure' inside Mr. Takanawa. He truly felt bad for the boy, but he was an intern and Shikamaru couldn't even count all the things he pulled from men and woman's rectums during his years. The brunette looked to him, a clear pout on his face, and his heart ached for him.

"I cant find it." He whispered to him.

"Take another set of x-rays, it might have traveled to far up then." Shikamaru told the intern, who gleefully pulled his hand form the man's rectum, excused his self, and set off to getting the man set up for new x-rays. Shikamaru smiled and followed after him.

Fifteen minutes later they were viewing the new x-rays in the first empty room they could find.

"Damn.." Kiba cursed quietly. "Look how far up it is. He's going to need surgery to get that out right?"

The sleepy brunette stepped forward and peered at the x-rays "Yep, he's going to need surgery…how troublesome."

"So does that mean you're going to be doing it hen?" Kiba asked the brunette with a small smile.

Shikamaru tensed for the briefest second then relaxed, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. "No, no…I better go find Uchiha, he'll be doing it." He mumbled, heading out the door, leaving Kiba, who was scrambling to get the x-rays and follow after him.

"I've been meaning to ask you.." He huffed catching up the brunette fairly easy and matching his slow pace. This is Shikamaru after all, his only speed at the moment being slow. "How come you're shadowing Dr. Uchiha, aren't you a resident?"

Shikamaru threw him a glance and was planning on swiftly telling the curious intern to mind his own business, but the look on the brunette face had him spilling his reason's. How could he deny such a puppy dog look of curiosity.

"A few months ago I made a little mistake and have been on probation ever since. I have to shadow Uchiha to make sure I'm sane enough to practice medicine for the next two days until my probation is up."

Kiba stopped his stride, looking down to his feet, immediately regretting asking the question he did. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything I-"

"Its fine, don't worry about it, I wouldn't of answered if I didn't mind telling you." Shikamaru stated to the apologetic intern, who continued to stare down at his fidgeting feet.

"I said it was fine." He sated stepping forward and lifting the interns chin, making their eyes meet. "Quit frowning so much it doesn't suit you at all."

At that a nice blush creped across Kiba's face and he tried to sputter a response. Kiba's legs were trembling, shaking as Shikamaru took a step closer to him, he could feel the residents breath on his face now, he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

He was blushing, he could feel the heat of his face, but he didn't care all he cared about at that exact moment was how close his residents lips were and how delicious they looked. Unconciously Kiba licked his dry lips in anticipation, nearly giving Shikamaru a heart attack.

"Oh-" Sasuke voice echoed down the hall, his tone obviously surprised at to what he walked around the corner to. Shikamaru and Kiba standing quite close, with Shikamaru's hand tucked under his interns chin, who was blushing quite a nice shade of pink.

At Sasuke's sudden presence, Shikamaru quickly dropped his hand and both boys backed away from each other, a dark shade of pink gracing each of thier faces. Sasuke had to bite his lip to stop his self from letting out the laugh that wanted to escape his lips.

"I-I was just looking for you.." Shikamaru retreated towards the raven. " Mr. Yakanawa is going to need surgery, its moved to far up."

A smirk remained on Sasuke's face as the embarrassed Kiba handed him the x-rays. He took them and held them up to the light.

"Alright why don't you start prepping him then." He told Kiba, handing him back the x-rays.

"Y-yes sir.." Kiba's voice trailed off as he took the x-rays back form his resident, his eyes looking anywhere but Sasuke's.

Sasuke snorted at the quick pace in which Kiba scuttled down the hall, and received a nasty glare from Shikamaru.

"Oh ow that one hurt." He smirked at the brunette, a teasing gleam shining in his dark eyes.

"Shut up Uchiha….so damn troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, as he to scuttled down the hall, away form the smirking eyes and lips of his best friend. Oh man was he in for it, Sasuke wasnt going to let him live this down anytime soon.

* * *

The hospital's ER was swarming with people beyond people. Paramedics, nurses, and doctors rushed back and forth trying to help as many people as they could in the fastest way possible. It was chaos utter chaos. Naruto had gone through so many gloves he couldn't even count them anymore, his scrubs were speckled and spattered with blood, and his brow was constantly dripping with sweat. He glanced around, wiping the sweat from his brow, before applying more gauze to the large open wound upon a man's leg. The man yelled and thrashed when he applied pressure on the wound.

"'Karin, hold him down." Naruto growled as nicely as he could muster.

"I-m t-trying." She protested, pushing the man down onto the bed.

Once the wound was throughtly covered he stopped for a moment catching his breath as he took in his surroundings in. It was exactly like you would see on some crazy TV show. People beyond people, so many that you could barely see the doctors and nurses mixed in helping them. The OR's were full, so gurneys with patients lined the halls, forcing the hospital staff to treat them in any open space they could find. He could hear familair voices, Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi yelling orders every now and then, but couldn't see them in the mass of people.

Several police officers filed in with the patients, watching them carefully. Naruto asked one of them what was going on. Apparently there had been some kind of stabbing and most of these men were either, criminals, staff, or guards. The police and or uninjuried staff were respondsible for making sure the criminals weren't able to escape. They all were highly dangerous.

Naruto was shocked and a little scared at the situation, but none the less he was a doctor and he had to treat each one of them regardless. Apparently there was more to the story but Naruto didn't have time to stick around and listen and was pulled away to another patient.

To begin with it had been a fairly slow day, patients trickled in at a slow pace throughout the entire morning and afternoon, even considering the fact that it was pouring buckets outside. Usually with the rain, came car accidents and what not, but not today. They all took long lunches and loitered around the nurses station gossiping and laughing. And finally at long last Naruto was finally able to get some alone time with the stoic raven.

_***Flashback Start***_

"Did you know all the nurses call you McDreamy(1)!" Naruto told Sasuke in a highly amused hushed tone as he slid to a seat in front of the raven, next to him Shikamaru snorted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up to the blond. "McDreamy? really?" Naruto snorted thinking that Sasuke actually was pretty dreamy, but still it was a nickname to laugh at.

"Hn"

Naruto grinned stupidly at him. "Now whatever did you do to make them call you that?" Naruto's grin turned into a large sly. Sasuke returned him with a 'are you serious' look before stuffing his fork filled with salad into his mouth.

"Yeah Sasuke what'd ya do?" Shikamaru egged on, nudging the munching raven in the side. The siad raven glared at both of them and resumed stuffing his face before finally answering.

"Just being born I guess."

"Oh you're so modest". Naruto scowled, but smiled none the less.

"As he is always." Shikamaru stated. "Alright I'm done, page when you're done." Shikamaru told Sasuke as he stood up and gave them a wave before slouching off towards the exit. He was not in the mood to watch the two bat lovey dovey eyes at each other, though he couldn't picture Sasuke ever batting his eyes at someone.

"Wow its really come down out there." Naruto commented to the rain as it pounded agianst the large windows around the cafeteria. Naruto shivered a little bit, he hated the rain and everything that came with it.

"Hn." Sasuke watched the blond, noticing the slight shiver and the uncomfortable look that over came over the blonde's face. "What are you afraid of a little water?"

"No I'm not afraid of a little water." Narutop snapped and the bemused raven. "I-I'm afraid of the thuinder that usually acompanies it, teme." He admited reluctanlty, a light blush gracing his face. Great now the mighty Uchiha was going to think he was a whimp for being afraid of thunder.

"So you wouldn't mind some company tonight then?" Sasuke asked, deciding not to look the surprised blond in the eyes. "Tp help distract you from the thunder." He added, realizing how perverted the idea sounded the moment it left his lips.

"Nope not at all actually." Naruto perked, grinning at the raven. "It'd be nice to have a distaction from it. I usually just put my ipod on full blast and try to sleep but..." He trailed off, watching the rain.

"Hn."

The table returned to silence, but for Naruto it wasn't awkward or tense, it was just silence. Naruto his self was happy to be in just Sasuke's prescense at the moment. Oddly enough Sasuke felt the same, it was a comfortable silence that he didn't mind at all.

"So...?" Naruto mused, opening his sandwich package as he spoke."

So." Sasuke repeated.

"Really? That's it after like three days of barely speaking, or barely seeing each other." Naruto huffed, slightly annoyed that Sasuke didn't share the same enthusiasm of finally getting some alone time with the raven.

It was true! It had been three days since their night together, if you could call it that, and they both had been so busy that they barely had time to say hello's to each other let alone anyhting else. And that wasn't it either, it turned out that Ino, had called in sick for most of her shifts and another intern Choji Akimichi had called in as well. So they ended up having to switch arond all the interns and Naruto was stuck with the equally stoic Neji for most of his shifts. It wasn't fair, all he wanted was a little alone time with the raven.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Sasuke sighed, dropping his fork to rub his temples.

Naruto felt a little pang of guilt as he view Sasuke over. He was pale, as always, but the grey circles under his eyes made him look even paler.

"You've been on-call and working double shifts for the past three days. Maybe you should take a break, or have someone cover you're shift." Naruto suggested. "Honestly you look like shit." He added bluntly, taking a large bite of his meal.

Sasuke arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his last remark.

"Oh are you saying that you don't find me attractive then."

"No that's not what I'm saying, I find you very attractive." The blond retorted without hesitation. "I'm saying you look like shit because it looks like you haven't slept in three days."

Sasuke eyes bore into his, an emotion he didn't catch fluttering through them before they tore form his and to his salad instead.

"Its fine. I don't mind being on-call." The raven stated truthfully, biting the cherry tomato from his fork.

"Oh I'm sure you don't mind at all, but I think you're body might." Naruto scowled at him, picking the pickles out of his sandwich. "I hate pickles.." He answered the eyeing question Sasuke was giving him.

"I'm fine. Its fine. Its not like I have better things to do."

"Oh really?" Naruto inquired, his scowl returning. "And what about our date?"

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about that dobe." Sasuke gave him a small smile, that sent Naruto's stomach fluttering. Damn if he thought Sasuke was good looking without his smile he was damn near a Greek god gorgeous when he smiled.

"Will you quit calling me that teme! And anyways, you do know that you have to actually be with me on this said date right?" He took a quick sip of his Diet Pepsi and continued. "Which would mean, you would actually have to have some time off to go on the date."

"Just give me till the weekend dobe." Sasuke reasoned with a heavy sigh.

"Why until the weekend?" Naruto asked perplexed, ignoring his newfound nickname.

"Just-..."Sasuke struggled to what to say." Just please Naruto."

"Alright alright….but you better not back out teme." Naruto pouted at the raven, deciding he would inquiry the raven further another time.

"I promise Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him once again, almost sending Naruto choking on his sandwich. "I'm scheduled for a surgery so get back to work when you're done." He stood up, gathering his things as he did. Naruto gave him a big smile, since his mouth was full of food, and a navy style salute. "Oh and Naruto.."

The said blond looked up at the raven curiously. Sasuke stepped forward and leaned down to Naruto's ear. "Chew you're food properly dobe. Id _hate_ to have to do the Heimlich maneuver on you."

Naruto gaped after the smirking raven, his mouth, filled with his ham and turkey sandwich, wide open, and one hand on his ear in which Sasuke just whispered into.

What the-! Sasuke had officially ravished his ear with just his hot breath once again. _'Id __**hate**__ to have to do the Heimlich maneuver on you.'. _Which translated as _'I would **love **nothing more than to have an excuse to hump you'_. A fierce blush crossed his face. Oh god how would he last until the weekend. Only three days to go. Three excruciatingly long days. But hey, at least he'd have the Uchiha in his bed tonight...or so he hoped he would, his couch wasn't very comfortable.

_***Flashback End***_

"Time of death, 13:45." Sasuke called out, his voice as expressionless as ever. He sighed, catching his breath as he pulled his blood soaked gloves from his hands, once discarded he pulled on new ones and made his way to the ambulance bay. And after the day had started off so slow, the patients came pouring in at an alarming rate. Mulitple stab victims flooded the hospital's halls. Some of the nurses turned on the small TV over their station to see if any kind of massive attacked had happened, but there was nothing, and the patients had kept coming. They were under staffed and had to start sending people that weren't in need of immediate medical care to Suna West which was fifteen minutes away.

He shuffled past people and exited the large double doors at a quick pace, just as the ambulance was pulling up. He sighed looking up at the dark gray sky and the thick rain that poured down. Damn it was still raining. He shivered as a gust of cold wind hit him, and took notice to the several police cars that were parked along the hospitals fire lane. What was going on? Why were there so many police here. Now that he thought about it, there were several police officers in the Er but he hadn't had time to stop and ask one of them what was going on.

The purpled haired paramedic jumped from the drivers seat while her partner, a man with orange reddish hair, jumped form the back.

"What do you have?" He yelled loudly over the pounding rain.

"Male. 37. With multiple stab wounds to the back." She yelled, helping her partner pull the gurney from the ambulance. Within seconds all three were drenched from the relentless down pour. Sasuke frowned, that would be the third patient within the last hour that had been stabbed, and all of them being in the back.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked them, pushing his wet clingy bangs from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"What you haven't heard?" The male asked, a confused look on his face.

Sasuke shook his head, but diverted his attention to the patient, now that he was pulled from the ambulance. The two paramedics along with Sasuke pushed the man inside. While they made their way inside, Sasuke lifted the man slightly, trying to get a look at where the wounds were and felt a chill run down his spine. It wasn't because of the wind, it wasn't because of the rain, it was because of the location of the man's wound.

"I cant believe no one has told you guys yet." The male paramedic continued to Sasuke. "It was crazy man.." He shook his head, yelling loudly over the chaotic noise of the ER, as they maneuvered their way to an OR. "Some guy went crazy and started stabbing a bunch of people."

"Not just any guy." His partner corrected. "It happened over at that Asylum, the one for the criminal insane. One of the guys got loose and did all this." She motioned to the obvious, the filled ER. "Alot of the guards were injuried, but got sent to Suna West instead. The guy who did it escaped though, so they are looking for him now."

"Don't be surprised if you guys are slammed the entire night, the man was crazy….."

Sasuke froze, stopping in his tracks, gaping like a fish at them both. He felt all the color and blood drain from his skin. It made since now, why there was so many cop cars outside. His blood drained even further as he looked at the dying man and the location of his wound, the same location as his lalst two patients. All were the exact same location as his scar.

Itachi.

* * *

So dears what did you think? Review as always please!

Oh my so much in this chappie..Whats Sai up to? And Itachi? O.o

Anywho hope I wasn't to vauge with this chapter and that it wasn't to boring or short.

More reviews=Happy author=Faster Updates :)

1- Oh yes I did all you Grey's Anatomy fans. LOL Corny, I know, but it was just to good to pass up. I think that Sasuke looked more like a McDreamy rather than a man whore McSteamy xD


	6. Chapter Six: First Break

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! I'm so happy that you all are liking my fic so much! Again thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love you all sooooo much! Alright I know it kinda took awhile for me to get the story going and everyone established and all, but this chapter is ending that and the story, and Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, will be progressing much more^^ Thank you all for being patient and waiting for me:) Also if I haven't thanked you or pm'ed you about you're review, Im sorry, but I will, I promise! ^^ Oh and there's some yummy NejixGaara or I should say GaaraxNeji, since Neji will be the uke in this fic^^

Ahhh I cant find a beta for this fic yet, and don't have the time to look for one, so please bear with my grammar errors, I'm doing my best^^

BETA WANTED, PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTRESTED :)

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Six: First Break_

"What about here, can you feel this?" Iruka asked loudly, doing his best to speak over the chaotic noise of the ER. He poked not to gently along his patients big toe. The man's eyes widened, waiting for something but feeling nothing. Iruka bit his lip and forced a smile at the man. It would do no good to tell the man he was paralyzed in the state he is now.

"Wait what does that mean? Why cant I feel anything!" His voice rose in panic as he questioned the brunette.

"Were going to have to do a few more tests to be sure." He assured the man, then turned to Lee. "Please take him upstairs to a room and page Dr. Tenzo when he's available. Don't worry sir, were going to take very good care of you." Again he had to yell to his patient as he watched Lee roll him to the elevator.

'_Another one down, and yet so many still to treat' _Iruka thought, taking a deep breath and looking around the ER. He had already been told the story from some of the Akatsuki Asylum's guards and was near a panic attack, he needed to find Sasuke, before he found out him self. In a situation like this the younger raven would need to be told gently, it would be such a hard shock for him to find out in such a manner. The raven couldnt just catch a break this week, first Gin and now this. But to his dismay, the ever obvious sticking up of Sasuke's hair was seen know where in the crowded room.

"Iruka." A warm voice spoke from behind him, he recognized it immediately, and sighed in relief.

"Chief." He turned to the older man, who was dressed in his casual day clothes and had obviously been called in for the crisis. "Sir about-" he began to tell him the whole story, but was cut off by his hand.

"I already know." He assured the brunette, his tone suddenly serious. "Please do me the favor of finding him and pulling him aside to tell him." The chief asked of the brunette. " I need to go speak with the chief of police, so I will Sasuke to you then."

"Yes sir, I will do my best."

"Thank you Iruka, and be gentle." The chief forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had a bad feeling, he didn't like the way things seemed to be playing out, esspecially them not being in Sasuke's favor.

"Yes sir, I will." he assured him, his stomach dropping slightly as he watched the older man walk away from him. How on earth was he suppose to find Sasuke in this mess? Just then his savior in arms walked by his silver hair shining brightly against the florescent lighting.

"Ah K-kashi!" He called after the silverette as he sped by, oblivious to his surroundings. The said man stopped dead in his tracks, hearing his lovers voice, and turned to the disheveled brunette. "H-have you seen Sasuke?" He asked hurriedly, not giving the man a chance to speak first.

"I haven't." He shook his head, glancing around for the said raven as he answered. "But I'm sure he's around here somewhere koi."

"Kakashi, haven't you heard?" Iruka hissed, pulling on his arm, pulling the silver haired man closer to him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to the man, waiting for him to speak. "Kakashi, they are saying that Itachi did this. He escaped and attacked all these guards and prisoners." He said in a hushed and serious tone, in his long time boyfriends ear. At that his eyes widened and looked to his lover, thinking it couldn't be true, things like that didn't happen right? Seeming to be able to read his lovers mind he nodded solemnly.

"Ill find him," Was all he said before he sprinted off disappearing into the crowd. Iruka sighed, a horrible feeling in his gut making him wanting to vomit, and to took off in the opposite direction in search for Sasuke.

* * *

"No! We cant take anymore!" Neji shouted, the rain running viciously down his face. "Didn't you get the call?" He snapped at the slender paramedic as he pulled another patient for them to deal with.

"What? I didn't hear anything!" The sunglass wearing man snapped annoyed, ignoring Neji's protests and depositing the patient on solid ground.

"We can't take anymore. They all should be transferred to Suna West!" He growled, wiping some strands of hair that were clinging to his face.

"Dammit! You've got to be kidding me. This man will be dead before we even get there!" Ebisu cursed, hitting the ambulance door with a dull thud.

Neji gnawed is lip, staring down at the mans disturbingly pale face. _'He's lost a lot of blood.' _

"Fine come on." He sighed, taking hold of one side and pushing the gurney forward.

Man, had his day taken such a wild turn, well everyone's day had. He had rather enjoyed the slow pace of the day, giving him plenty f time to think about Sasuke's red haired intern. What a perplexing and interesting man he was.

After his lunch, he had found his self walking several paces behind the intern all day, ducking behind walls, and objects to avoid being seen or caught be him. All day he watched the intern, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way his eyebrow twitched when Kakashi patted his head, or commented on his short height.

He found his self feeling slightly jealous when he smiled at Naruto and Kiba, or when he didn't protest to Tenten to dragging him around for help. He even found hs self in front of Kakashi, explaining to him, lying rather, of how he _needed_ Gaara for the day. Kakashi smiled at him, but didn't protest and gave him a small wink of encouragement, making Neji blush and stomp off angrily to find Gaara. What was wrong with him, just a few encounters with the intern and he found his self consumed by him. Jeez, when did he turn into such a fan girl style stalker.

"_Sabaku.."_

_The red haired intern turned from the surgery board to see Neji standing before him. _

"_You're with me today." _

_He held back a smirk as the brunette looked away from him and to the chart in his hand instead._

"_Two of my interns seemed to have come down with a cold, and the other seems to be completely infatuated with Momochi, the security guard, so he wont leave the pit. so I-"_

"_I didn't object to it, so you don't need to clarify the reason, whatever it may be." A smirk wanted to play across his face, but it remained blank as always. Neji gaped stupidly at the intern his mouth wide open and his face a lovely shade of pink. _

"_A-alright then, lets get started then." Neji swallowed dry, heading off to his patients room. Gaara followed after him, finally allowing his smirk to play across his lips, enjoying the view quite well as the brunette swayed in front of him. The way his hips swayed back and forth along with his long brunette hair._

"_Ahh Dr, Hyuuga!" A happy voice rang out when they stepped inside room 451. __Neji nodded and gave a small smile, before informing Gaara about his new patient._

"_This is Dr. Sabaku, he will be assisting me today."_

_Gaara too nodded, giving a small bow to the patient and the other two in the room._

"_Ryuusuke Hayashi, age fifty-six, was admitted seven days ago for a leaking aortic valve. Also diagnosed with esophageal cancer….and.." Neji flipped the charts paper to the next one. "Is scheduled for surgery tomorrow at Seven AM."_

_Gaara stood with both his hands limply at his side as he listened, looking at Ryuusuke, a women in a chair next the bed, he assumed was his wife, and a younger boy, maybe around thirteen or fourteen next the women, their son, he also assumed. _

"_Now there are some things that I need to discuss with you before we can allow the surgery."_

"_Hito." The mother called to the boy. "Why don't you go get you're self something to drink." She urged the boy, handing him a few coins from her purse. He didn't protest, but did look suspiciously at them as he slipped out the door._

"_Okay, give it to us!" Ryuusuke said eagerly with a determined smile on his face._

"_First off I will not be the one performing you're aortic valve repair, that will Dr. Hatake, that you met yesterday." He waited for a nod from both husband and wife before continuing. "The thing is the cancer. We will have to check and see if it has spread before we can repair the valve.__"_

_Ryuusuke contorted his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay…..so what are you saying."_

_"I'm saying that if the cancer has spread, we wont be able to continue with the surgery."_

"_W-what why? I-I don't understand." The wife looked fearfully between the two doctors, tears filling her wide brown eyes._

"_If the cancer has spread to any of you're organs, and we continue with repairing the valve, it will be almost impossible for you to recover." Neji said gently, leaving a __tense silence in its wake, as the couple absorbed this new information._

"_You said almost though right. 'Almost impossible to recover' right!" The man held a shaky smile._

"_Yes I did say that, but I will refuse to continue with the operation if it has indeed spread." Neji's voice was stern, making Gaara steal a quick glance at him. The brunette's face was smooth yet held hard determination in his eyes._

"_I-I see…"Ryuusuke spoke out slowly. _

_Neji gave a small bow. "I'll give you some time alone. I will be by later to see how you are doing."_

"_I thought you were an (1)Orthopedic surgeon?" Gaara questioned walking beside Neji down the hall._

"_I am, but I am also a (2)Oncologist as well." Neji answered, signing off on a few things in his chart. Seconds later they came to a stop at the nurses station, with Gaara leaning his back up against it, looking at Neji, who was pulling some papers from the drawer. Once he found the ones he was looking for, he looked back tot the intern. "(3)Oncology was my first choice but a few years back a close friend of mine had to have his leg amputated from an accident. After he recovered we found out that with a few surgeries his leg could have been saved. I duno, I guess after that I had a sudden interest in orthopedics and have been doing it ever since. And since Chief Sarutobi hasn't been able to find a new Oncologist, I do both."_

"_I'm sorry to hear about that…you're friend I mean." Gaara told him solemnly looking at the brunette._

"_Eh? Don't worry about it, he hasn't changed a bit, its like he's never lost it." Neji smiled bright at him, blinding and knocking the breath out of Gaara. He had to blink to regain his focus, he felt like he had just blacked for a second or so, and he finally just regained his breath in a low gasp. Neji didn't seem to take notice to his behavior and was rummaging through all his papers. _

_God, what had that one little smile just done to him, knock him out? _

_Before he could register it, his body was moving, his hand reaching out and grabbing the front of Neji's scrubs and pulling him towards him. His legs seemed to move on their own as well, stepping closer to the confused and surprised brunette. The next thing he knew was his lips were pressed against a wide eyed Neji's. Unwillingly a quite moan sounded in his throat, and he pushed his lips harder against the brunette's._

_Neji was shocked to say the least, here he was just going through some of his things and talking to Gaara when the intern had grabbed him and pulled them together for a kiss. But there was no way in hell he was going to deny that he was on cloud nine. Gaara's lips felt like velvet against his, his eyes slipped closed, and he pressed his lips back against the interns._

_Gaara was all to happy when Neji responded and allowed his tongue to slip past his lips and run along the rim of the brunette's. __Said brunette's breath hitched in his throat when the warm muscle slid across his lips, not being able to resist it, he let his lips part slightly. The moment he parted his lips it was like a tornado passed through the hospital. Gaara's tongue eagerly thrusted inside, greedily exploring and tasting him. As the interns tongue passed his lips, Gaara's leg hitched between Neji's and pushed him backwards, till he hit the nursed desk, then rested its self pushing up against his groin. He couldn't help but moan at the sudden severe sensations, and just submitted to the red head, losing the battle their tongues had begun fighting._

_Gaara had no idea what had come over him, he had never felt anything like it before in all his twenty-five years of life. The moment he pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth and tasted him, he was on fire. Heat burned in his stomach and ran up and down his limbs, urging him and begging him for more. It was like he was possesed, and felt his self pushing the brunette against the nurses station roughly, while he continued to ravish Neji's mouth._

_Again, his hands had a mind of their own and slipped under the residents scrubs, moving slowly over the toned naked flesh beneath them. __Neji shivered at Gaara's cool touch, his back arching as cool hands slowly slid up his torso. He gasped, breaking from their kiss, cursing the fact that they both needed oxygen to continue. But the pleasure didn't stop there. If Gaara couldn't have his lips he would have his neck instead, and latched his self to it, sucking and nipping the flesh roughly, making Neji gasp out when his incisors dipped into his flesh. Apologetically, he made to calm his self and licked at the fresh wound, lapping up the small beads of blood that seeped from it. _

_Gaara couldn't control his self no more and pushed his hips against the brunette's, letting out a low guttery moan as both their hardened erections met. The brunette arched back further, if that was possible, and pushed his hips back against the interns, his eyes rolling into his head as pleasure shot through him. __Neji let out a low gasp followed by a low moan when Gaara's wondering hands found one of his nipples, and tweaked and rolled it through his talented fingers. Against his neck the red head smirked and pinched it harder, causing him to yell out. Immediately, Neji's hand was over his mouth, silencing his self, and allowing his head to slump backwards. _

"_Mgghn." The clearly of someone's throat had them both freezing in their actions. Gaara was still plastered to him, when Neji opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision, and saw Kakashi and Kiba, both with wide smirks, staring at them._

"_So this is why you wanted to borrow Sabaku for the day." Kakashi mused, making Kiba snort next to him. Embarrassed, the two peeled themselves from each other and glared at the two, both of their faces, sweaty and flushed._

"_I-it is not-Shut up Hatake!" Neji snarled, his face redder than a tomatoes at this point. He adjusted his stethoscope first, before stomping down the hall away from them, hearing a faint giggle and laughter behind him._

_He came to a stop, when he was sure he was far from the idiots and leaned his side against the wall, his mind screaming 'OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS SO FUCKING HOT!' His fingers traced his lips, remembering the way Gaara's moved against his own. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell had brought all that on to begin with it? _

"_You know you're voice is quite sexy when you moan." Gaara's voice spoke huskily against his ear, making him jump and his legs slightly buckle. Jesus, did he have to speak in such a sexy voice? "Id love to here more of it." _

_That was it, Neji was lost, melted into a puddle on the floor. Gaara gave him a breath taking smirk, practically evaporating what was left of the puddle version of Neji. __A small pinch to his butt was all he was left with and Gaara turned and walked back down the hall, leaving Neji's mouth gaped open and his blush redder than ever. _

* * *

Shikamaru growled in frustration and ran his hand through his pulled up hair. Never in his life had he ever felt such frustration. Here he was surrounded by patients, people who needed help and he was still on probation, forbided in touching any patient until he was deemed fit to. But he would step forward and help, and it would be just his luck he would get caught doing so, or screw something up and kill someone again. Thank god, Sasuke was willing to cover for him the other day. When the gunshot victims had started rolling in that day, he couldn't stop his self. At least he knew Sasuke and the nurse Hinata wouldn't rat him out for doing so. He watched with wild eyes as Kiba scuttled around him, helping his own patient, and taking whatever advice Shikamaru could give him.

_'This was ridiculous!'_ His mind screamed, his feet urging him to move and step forward, his hands urging him to pick up a scaple. How long had it actuallt been since he had held a scaple, even he didn't know. From the corner of his eye he saw the familiar white hair pass by the window and down that hall, and he bolted to the man, throwing the door opening loudly.

"Dr. Nara-"

"Chief, come on this is ridiculous!" He interrupted Sarutobi, showing his frustration quite clear. "I'm fine, I swear-"

"Dr. Nara please calm you're self." Sarutobi said calmly. "As I was about to say, you are not officially released off probation, but please do you're best today."

Shikamaru was crestfallen that he wasn't taken officially off probation, but hell, the chief had just given him permission to cut someone, he wasn't about to pass this chance up, especially when the hospital was in such a crisis.

"Thank you sir." He shook the older mans shoulder roughly, before turning tail and sprinting back to Kiba.

"Sir please calm do-down.." Kiba grunted, tying down his chaotic patients right arm. The man thrashed and swung out at him and spit on his face. Gritting his teeth he ignored his foul behavior and rushed around to his other side, taking a hard hit to his jaw when he attempted to grab his left arm. _'What a fucking day,' _he thought_._ Here he had just finally got his patient a room, but it just had to be the most violent of all the patients. It was just his luck, that luck was never on his side, nor would it ever be.

Throughout his life, he had received his fair share of bad luck, broken bones, death of family members, lost love, and heart break. He always failed tests no matter how hard he studied. If it wasn't for Gaara's and Naruto's constant pestering and quizzing him, he never would of made it past high school, let alone medical school. He wasn't stupid though, no not at all, In fact he had quite a high IQ, what his problem was he had a phobia of tests, if there was such a thing. He could do practice tests at home to his hearts content, but when it came to taking the actual test, he froze.

So why did he want to be a doctor right? It happened when they were still in high school, Naruto had been messing around, climbing this huge tree outside his house, and of coarse being his clumsy hyper self, he fell and snapped his arm. Snapped his arm so badly that the bone was sticking out. Naruto was yelling and crying in pain, he was scared too of coarse, but when the adrenaline pulsed through his veins and he just moved. Ever since then he decided he could maybe be good and being a doctor, and so he pursued it.

The man lunged and tried to bite him when he finally had him tethered down. "Sir please I'm not going to be able to exam you if you don't calm down." Kiba yelled, tensing at the sound of the restraints tearing.

But here he was, as always messing up again.

Wouldn't it be okay if he just caught a break just once.

Shikamaru jogged happily down the hall, swaying in and out of people that rushed pass. Hoping he was remembering the right room number, he opened the door once he found the room and froze in shock. The room was a disaster, a complete mess. The bed had been tipped over and was laying on its side, its blanket and sheets strewn across the floor. Several instruments and objects littered the floor, several of them broken, and the privacy curtain had been ripped mostly from the ceiling.

"Kiba?" He called out, taking a few steps inside the room, his eyes searching over the room, trying to come to a conclusion as to what had happened. The sound of metal falling to the tile had him stilled, until he heard a low grunt and he moved forward quickly, headed for the bathroom. His eyes widened when he came around the fallen bed and found Kiba, with his patient, on top of him, strangling him. Kiba's eyes were tightly shut, but Shikamaru could see tears flowing down his face and over his light blue lips.

Shikamaru's heart nearly burst through his chest and he rushed forward yelling. The usually slow and lazy brunette found his self landing on the man's back, awkwardly on his side, but he was there, and his arms circled around the mans neck, and attempted to pull him backwards, off of Kiba.

"Get the fuck off him!" He growled, taking his knee and sending it into the man's groin. The said man yelled and slumped forward, his grip around Kiba's neck loosened and the brunette wasted no time in sending his fist into his face, then sliding out from under him, panting and gasping for air.

Shikamaru saw Kiba crawl away, gasping and gagging for air as he held his throat. Angered he growled low and pulled the man back more, unfortunately slipping under the man's massive weight and falling onto his own back, with toppling down on top of him.

When he hit the tile, the force of the man falling back with him, knocked the air form his chest, making him gasp lightly, but he made sure to keep his grip around his neck. He was contemplating his next move, when a still panting Kiba rushed to his side, sticking the needle into the man's vein without hesitation. Thankfully the man was still feeling the affects of Shikamarui's knee and didn't resist much, other wise Shikamaru might have been in trouble, the guy was huge!

"T-thanks.." Shikamaru gasped, rolling, the now unconscious man, off him and pushing his self to his feet.

"W-what are you thanking me for?" Kiba almost snapped, falling to the floor, leaning against the knocked over bed. "I should be the one thanking you.." Tears swelled in the brunettes eyes and his lip quivered as he looked at Shikamaru, his hand rubbing against his red raw neck gently. "If it hadn't been for you-if you hadn't come in then-…-then I-id be-"

"Its no problem, relax." Shikamaru placed his self next to the brunette, touching the top of his head and pulling him gently to his chest as he sat, glad to see the light pink color returning to his lips. "You're fine now."

Shikamaru stared pointedly at the wall in front of him as the younger brunette sobbed quietly in his chest.

* * *

No.

No, it couldnt be true.

Sasuke froze staring down at the blood soaked body, the multiple stab wounds, his eyes seemed to be stuck in the permanent state of wide eyes. The two paramedics gave him an odd look and waved awkwardly at him before they disappeared out the door.

He saw brunette hair float past him and felt a heavy nudge against his shoulder, when Neji entered the room, ignoring him. He stumbled forward slightly, still staring wide eyed at the man on the gurney. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, he watched Neji examining the man, then turning to him, speaking to him. He felt another nudge to his shoulder as Naruto pushed past him, apparently retrieving an instrument for Neji, and handed it to him. Then they both were looking at him, staring at him, talking to him. He could see their mouths moving, but couldn't hear a word. Naruto stepped forward towards him, his eyes filled with concern for him.

"-asuke! Sasuke! Quit spacing out!" Neji snapped in his ear. Sasuke gaped, looking from Neji to the body, to Naruto, to the body, and back to Naruto. "Nurse get him out of here!" Neji yelled in his ear. He didn't struggle when he felt someone's hands encase his arms and guide him from the room. Once outside the doors, the hands released him and returned back inside the room. He turned around slowly looking through the small window into the room. He could see Naruto's bright hair, he could see his face, he looked slightly mad, and was saying something to Neji. Judging by the look on Neji's face he too, was mad. A mop of purple hair passed in front of the two, the nurse, Hinata. She came to a stop at Neji's side, handing him several instruments.

He tore his eyes from the room and instead truned them to look down the hall, the pit, and found his feet pulling him down towards it. He stopped at the halls edge and gazed at the large room filled with people. Dazed his eyes lazily looked around his self, around the pit, seeing all the patients, the bleeding wounded men and women. It looked like it would be so loud bt he heard nothing, nothing but the persistant ringing in his ears.

His fault, this was all his fault.

_"Its alright now, you don't have to hurt anymore."_

Sasuke paled and stumbled backwards, pushing his self to lean up against the wall. He legs shook violently and he feared if he didn't lean against something they would give out under him.

_"I did it for you. I did all of it for you. He can't hurt you anymore."_

Sweat dripped and rolled down his face. He groaned, holding his temple tightly, as he hung his head in between his legs, gasping for air and choking back his vomit and tears. His chest hurt, and tightened painfully with each breath he took.

_"It will all be okay now little brother, I promise. It will only hurt for a second, I swear."_

Sasuke swayed and his legs gave out, causing him to fall forward to his knees. His head pounded loudly, feeling as if it would explode. His eyes rolled into the back of his head with the last thing he saw being bright blond, then black.

* * *

Naruto panicked, nearly having a heart attack, as he watched Sasuke fall to the floor limp. He ran forward, sliding to his knees on the smooth tile, trying to catch the raven before he hit the tile but failing. He winced when he heard Sasuke head make contact with the tile with a dull thud.

"Help! I need some help here!" He screamed immediately, turning Sasuke onto his back, and checking his vitals. Thank god, he was breathing. But his stomach dropped when he saw the thin gash above his brow and the blood seeping from it. Dammit if only he had been a little quicker, or gone after Sasuke when Hinata pulled him out of the OR!

"What the-Sasuke!" Kakashi voice exclaimed loudly, running down the hall to them. "Tenten! We need a gurney over here!" Kakashi yelled, dropping to his knees next to Naruto, and looking Sasuke over. "Dammit I was afraid something like this was guna happen..." Naruto heard Kakashi mumble under his breath. Naruto looked worriedly to him and then back to Sasuke. He felt horrible, sick to his stomach, like a big chunk of his self had been ripped out of him. He watched helplessly while he watched Kakashi and Tenten lifted his soon to be boyfriend's body onto the gurney, and wheel him away. He made an attempt to follow after, but Kakashi gave him a harsh look and refrained from doing so. Suddenly Neji was next to him, yelling in his ear and shaking him roughly.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki! What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know, he just passed out.." Naruto choked back a sob. Neji growled, clearly not satisfied with Naruto's answer and quickly ran down the hall after Kakashi.

What was he suppose to do now?

* * *

Nartuo took a deep shaky breath and stood up, exiting the locker room at a sluggish pace. His body ached and with each step his feet felt heavier and heavier. Deciding he would probably pass out if he took the stairs. he took the elevator to fifth floor. The floor Sasuke was currently residing on.

He walked down the light blue painted hall slowing as he came closer and closer to Sasuke room. Once the room was in sight, he could see Kakashi, Neji, and Iruka standing outside of the door, talking. They all abruptly stopped talking when Neji, who was facing him, took notice to him.

"Dr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi questioned sternly.

"My shift is over." Naruto told him. "Can I see him now." He better be able to see him now! After twenty minutes of pacing outside the room where they were treating Sasuke, he was firmly told he wasn't able to visit Sasuke until after his sift was over. The excuse as to why: So he could calm down. HA! Yeah right, He could barely concentrate let alone function properly, as his wild imagination got away with its self as to why Sasuke had passed out. And what about the hit his head took when he fell? He couldn't take it and decided to hide in the locker room until his shift was over, praying no one would page him.

"Alright then.." Kakashi's voice softened and he griped his shoulder lightly, encouragingly. "You can-"

"Is he alright?" He interrupted.

"He'll be fine." It was Neji that spoke. "Just a massive panic attack."

"Panic attack? Caused by what?" Naruto questioned, his worry only growing.

Silence. So it seemed no one wanted to answer his question.

"Maybe you should ask him you're self." Iruka finally stated with quite a serious look on his face.

"And his head?"

"Just a few stitches, nothing serious."

Naruto let out a ragged breath of relief. "Thank god..."

After a nod from Iruka, Naruto gulped, and slipped into Sasuke's room, leaving the three in the hall. The room was dark, the only light coming from the many machines and night light from the bathroom. A few steps inside and he spotted Sasuke, his face barely luminated by the dull light. A few steps closer and he brought a hand to cover his mouth, gasping quietly, when Sasuke's face come into better view. He looked so pale, so fragile, nothing like Naruto had ever seen him like before. There was a small bandage wrapped around his head, mostly focusing on his right brow, and his IV pumped a steady and light dose of morphine into his system. Exhaling slowly he pulled the chair from the corner and sat his self at the side of the bed. A shaky hand came to stroke Sasuke's hand lightly, then entwined their fingers slowly.

'_His skin is so cold but smooth.'_

"Hey teme.." Naruto spoke quietly, his voice echoing around the emty room.

* * *

As always, please review and tell me what you think^^ Perhaps I shall reward with a lemon in the next chapter if you do!*-*

I feel like I made Neji all OOC in this chapter. Was it to bad?

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed^^

See you next chapter!

Terms:

1-Orthopedic Surgeon: Branch of surgery concerned with conditions involving the musculoskeletal system

2-Oncologist: A physician who is expert in diagnosing and treating diseases related to tumors or lumps.(Cancer)

3-Oncology: the branch of medicine concerned with the study and treatment of tumors

BETA WANTED, PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTRESTED :)


	7. Chapter Seven: The First Reveal

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza

**Beta: **XxVampire27AngelxX

**A/N:** Hey guys! Please dont kill me for taking forever! I haven't forogt about this fic I promise! I've been super busy with my best friends wedding but its all finally over with *phew* Anywho I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews and all of you who added this story to you're alerts! Thanks so much and if I haven't thanked you personally yet, I'm so sorry for being so slow, but I promise I will :) And I also want to thank our new beta who did and awesome job! Snaps for her please :D

Okay so I know I promised a lemon in this chapter, but it just didn't work out that way, so we shall see if I can get it in the next one, I have a good feeling that I can:) So this chapter is all SasuNaru with a lil KakaIru, so I hope you all enjoy. Everyone else will get some cameo's in the next chapter, but it most likely will almost all be SasuNaru, but hey this is a SasuNaru fic :D Anywho on with the chapter!

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Seven: The First Reveal_

The knife slipped into his skin easily, like butter.

When it did, he felt everything. The coolness and sharpness of the blade. The burning pain that erupted everywhere as it slid in. The blood as it filled his lungs and creped up his throat. It hurt, it hurt more than he could ever imagine anything hurting, so much, that he didn't even feel the blade slide out and enter a second time.

* * *

'_It hurts.'_

"Hey kid! Can you hear me? Can you open you're eyes?"

'_A voice? Whose is it? I don't recognize it.'_

"Kid! Hey!"

"How is he?'  
"Not good, he's lost a lot of blood, but I'm getting a weak pulse. We needed to get him to the hospital ten minutes ago."

"Shit, what a mess..."  
"And the parents?"

"No, the man is dead. The woman's pulse is slowing as we speak. She'll be DOA. There's nothing else we can do for her."

'_Dead? Who are they talking about? Am I dead?' _

"Stop it! Stop touching him! You're going to make him hurt more!"

'_That voice…..I know it….But whose is it?'_

"Dammit! Make sure you keep a hold of that freak!"

"I said don't touch him! Little brother! Sasuke I'm sorry! I tried little brother. I tried to save you. But they wont let me!"

'_Wait….I know who that is now. Itachi. My big brother. Itachi.'_

"Shut up! Come on, get him out of here!"

'_Itachi…why Itachi Why?'_

"The ambulance just arrived lets go!"

'_Why did you do this to me Itachi, to our parents?'_

"Its okay, kid. Can you hear me? Just hold on okay. Hold on."

His body felt like he was on air when he was lifted onto the stretcher. He felt their hands holding onto his limbs, he felt the plastic tube going down his throat to help him breath, the prick of needles in his arms, he felt everything but wanted to feel none of it. He made no attempt to open his eyes or speak; he just wanted it all to end.

* * *

"Jesus Mikoto! What happened….?"

"I'm sorry we lost her on the way here."

"Fugaku, the husband?"

"No, he was dead by the time we got there."

"Chief! Its Sasuke too!"

'_More familiar voices. Enough already.' _

"My god!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Nineteen years old. Two stab wounds to the left flank. BP is seventy over fifty and pulse is one twenty. Non-responsive to any commands. He's lost a good amount of blood, he's going to need a transfusion immediately."

'_I'm going to die, right? Just let me get on with it already. This is stupid. Pointless. What do I have left to fight for now?' _

"A-alright lets get him inside hurry!"

'_I'm tired.'_

"_Ready 1, 2, 3...go!"_

"_Umino, help me turn him…"_

"_First stab wound is located at L2 four centimeters from the mid-line and the second is L5 in the Midscapular Line-"_

"_He hit the spinal cord?"_

"_Shit…it depends on the angle."_

"_Chief you paged me? What's going on around here everyone is scrambling arou-"  
"Kakashi. Hurry get in here, I need another set of hands."_

"_Hey, isn't that Mikoto's kid?"  
"Hatake!"  
"Yes, sir. Sorry."_

"_Start the transfusion and page Tsunade now!"_

"_Tayuya, page the unit and tell them we need another two nurses."_

"_Yes Doctor Umino."_

"_Ugh..."_

"_Chief! Chief he's waking up!"  
"Sasuke, Sasuke can you hear me?"  
"Ugh…ack.."_

"_Sasuke can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"_

"_M-my..ugh..my ba-back…"  
"Look at me Sasuke, you're in the ER. You were stabbed-"_

"_It-tach-hi.."_

"_Sir, sir, is he awake? Hello boy, my name is Ibiki, Officer Ibiki, can you tell me what happened?"_

"_No, no we aren't doing this now, you're going to have to wait. Get him out of here Kakashi."_

"_Come with me, officer."_

"_Wait, it's better if I can get a clear statement from him as soon as possible."_

"_No, I'm sorry, but you have to get out. He's not stable enough."_

"_W-what-s happ-penin-gg..?"_

"_It's fine, it's nothing, but it appears that he missed your spinal cord."_

"_Ugh..Ahhhhh! It hu-urt-ss!"_

"_C-Chief, look!"_

"_Blood in the bag?"_

"_A bad renal lack? Renal laceration's? Dammit he hit his kidney?"_

"_Alright that's it were going now, we need to get him to the OR now."_

"_Sasuke can you hear me? I want you to stay awake you hear me, just stay awake."_

He woke with a loud gasp, his eyes snapping open dramatically while he sat up. It took Sasuke several seconds to get his bearings and realize where he was-in the hospital, as a patient.

He closed his eyes groaning, as his hand came up to rub his aching head. When his fingers reached his head they were met with a rough scratchy material rather than smooth skin, confusing him. Just what had happened? How he ended up in this situation, he could barely remember.

He remembered listening to Shikamaru complain, having lunch with Naruto, then the ER getting overflowed with patients….that's right.

He sighed this time and cupped his head in both his hands, remembering his night….The crowded ER, the attack at the Asylum, Itachi…Itachi, Itachi. The one person he didn't want to think about, to remember, of coarse had to fill his head. And the feeling of being in a hospital bed again didn't suit well with his stomach. He wanted nothing more than at the moment to bolt from the room, from the hospital, but where would he go? Back to his empty apartment?

"-uske! Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto's loud piercing voice had his eyes widening and him looking up to the blond. And there Naruto was, standing next to his bed, a worried look on his face.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that! I thought you hit your head harder than I thought!" He snapped, pouting cutely.

"N-naruto? What are you doing here? What happened? " Was first thing to come out of Sasuke's mouth stupidly.

"Well..." Naruto huffed in relief, crossing his arms and sitting in the chair next to Sasuke's bed. "You kinda had a massive panic attack yesterday and passed out…and you hit your head pretty hard, about five stitches worth. But other than that you're fine." He told the raven a bit reluctantly, he didn't want to stress Sasuke out even further.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush slightly at this new information. '_A massive panic attack! Who actually has those. How embarrassing, and in front of Naruto no less!'_

"Hey, hey you okay? You look a little red." Naruto loomed in his face like a worried mother.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment but only made Naruto flinch, and himself feeling guilty for it. "I-im sorry I didn't mean to…." He mumbled off an apology quietly, hoping Naruto heard him, and judging by the sly glare on his face, he did.

"But what are you doing in my roo-" Sasuke attempted to say but was interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open with a loud bang, making them both jump.

"SASUKE-NII!" Was all they heard echoed around the room, as a brown and blue blur went whizzing past Naruto and straight into Sasuke's stomach, causing him to groan and huff out.

' Sasuke-nii? So is this his brother?' Naruto thought curiously.

"Ugh Konohamaru…" Sasuke grunted, trying to refill his lungs back with air and pushing Konohamaru off of him. The brunette reluctantly let Sasuke push off him, but made sure to stay on the bed, next to him, his long blue scarf hanging off the bed behind his bright blue shoes.

"Ah I see you're awake Sasuke, I'm glad." Sarutobi spoke from the doorway, smiling at the contents of the room kindly.

"Chief..."

"Old man!" Naruto blurted, earning a small glare from Sasuke for his rudeness.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stepping inside the room towards the three.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke-nii!" Konohamaru piped from his side, interrupting Sasuke before he even had a chance to answer, tears welling up in his dark black eyes. "Y-you're not gu-una die right?" His lip quivered desperately, and he had to bite it to stop his tears from falling.

"No I'm not going to die." Sasuke told the boy sighing, patting his head gently. Naruto took notice of this and thought just how cute the scene was. "I'm going to be fine, so don't cry."

But he did the exact opposite and threw himself back into Sasuke's chest, sobbing. Sarutobi laughed and came to a stop at Naruto's side.

"Haha Sorry Sasuke. He overheard me talking on the phone and wouldn't do anything until he saw you."

Sasuke said nothing to Sarutobi, but looked fondly down at the boy crying in his chest. The scene making Naruto smile to his self once again.

"That's enough, I said I'm fine." Sasuke pulled the boy from his chest. The twelve year old crawled off the bed, wiping his tears from his face.

Sarutobi took over from there and too patted the boys head, ruffling his hair messily. "Well there you have it. You see he is here alive and well, so why don't we give him some time to rest and recover?"

"O-okay grandpa…." Konohamaru sniffed and nodded his head in agreement. "Get better soon Sasuke-nii!" He ran forward and gave Sasuke a quick hug and ran out of the room, still wiping some tears from his eyes.

' Grandpa? Wait what…Is Sasuke related to the old man then?' Naruto was confused now.

"Kakashi will discharge you when you're ready. "Sarutobi told Sasuke. "I'll try to come check on you later."

"You don't need to do that, I'm fine, and I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Hahaha, yes, I suppose you're right…" He laughed, reminiscing all the times Sasuke had been under his care in the hospital, the broken leg, broken arm, the time he played with scissors when he was five, the time his father rear-ended another car, and the night his parents died. "I'm giving you a week off once you're discharge-"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it or see you around here for that week, just relax please." He gave Sasuke a stern look, a look he had seen many times during his internship, and knew not to defy such a look.

"Yes sir." He mumbled reluctantly. What was he suppose to do with himself for a week alone? He worked so damn much because it helped him keep his mind off everything- it helped him not remember that night.

And with a smile, the chief was gone, closing the previously opened door behind him.

Sasuke huffed and pouted, crossing his arms like a little kid who didn't get his way, making Naruto burst out laughing.

"Shut up dobe." The raven growled, glaring at a red faced Naruto, who was trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

"So that was your little brother?" Naruto confirmed, after several minutes of calming down his laughing and catching his breath.

"No."

"Huh?"  
"Konohamaru isn't my brother."

"Oh he called you Sasuke-nii and I heard that you had a brother so I assumed-"  
"Well you assumed wrong. I don't have a brother." Sasuke said harshly, much harsher than he meant too.

"Oh sorry...I just..." Naruto stumbled around his words, he was positive that Sasuke's uncle, Madara, had surely stated that Sasuke did have a brother.

"I've known the Chief since I was a small kid, so…" He mumbled off, trying t make up for his rude behavior some by explaining his story to Naruto, but he had to make sure that Naruto understood that he didn't have a brother, no matter how much he really did have one.

"Ahh Sasuke, I see you're awake. Good." Kakashi mused from the door, cutting the awkwardness in the room nicely. The silver-haired smiling man seemed to have opened the door quite quietly, the quiet creak unheard by the two men inside. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, Kakashi. I'm feeling fine, so discharge me already."

"Now now, don't be so eager my dear pupil. I will discharge you when I feel you are suitable to be discharged." He explained with a bright wide smile, making Sasuke even more irritated.

"I said I'm fine-"

"No no, now when a dear colleague of mine takes a hard fall I want to make sure he's fit to go before I discharge him, do you understand me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glaring at his former resident, while Naruto chuckled and stifled his laughter.

Twenty minutes and several reaction tests later, Sasuke was officially discharged and was putting his clothes from the previous day back on.

Naruto waited patiently against the wall, trying not to stare unabashed at Sasuke's beautiful ivory toned skin. But unfortunately he couldn't resist and when his eyes finally fell onto Sasuke's body, his back was slightly turned towards him, pulling his dark black shirt over his head, his mouth fell open. Naruto felt his mouth water at the sight in front of him, but it quickly dissipated when his eyes traveled further down the pale toned flesh, and they fell upon two oddly jagged scars. One scar sat above the other, more towards the center of his back, while the other sipped down below the hem of his pants. Naruto had just seconds to view the scars before Sasuke dropped his shirt down and turned towards him, he quickly whipped his head to look out the window and into the hall, hoping Sasuke didn't catch him staring.

"Dobe, lets go." Sasuke spoke from the door. Naruto had been concentrating so hard on looking into the hall that he didn't even hear Sasuke walk past him to the door.

"Oh okay…Sorry, I kinda spaced out." He laughed, ruffling his hair and blushing a light shade of pink.

"That was obvious from the start, dobe." Sasuke retorted walking into the hall with Naruto in tow.

"I said to stop calling me that already, teme!" Naruto called after the smug smiling raven.

"Only speaking the truth, dobe." Sasuke teased, stepping into the elevator, smirking at Naruto.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, I see you are feeling much better." Naruto huffed, letting his self fall against the elevator wall, pouting slash glaring at Sasuke. "You hungry?"

* * *

"Mmmnn..ahh.. Ka-kashi..not here." Iruka half moaned half protested.

"Ahh love don't act like this is the first time we've done it in here." Kakashi mused, rolling his tongue smoothly over a pert pink nipple, making Iruka moan out louder than he expected.

"You're so sensitive today, love." The silverette commented smugly, rolling the neglected nipple in his fingers.

A soft knock on the door had them both freezing.

"Kakashi, Iruka if you two don't mind, I need to speak with Kakashi for a moment."

The look on Iruka's face when he heard the chief's voice, his boss, from the other side of the door, almost made Kakashi laugh. The usually tan man had paled significantly, and had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Y-yes sir. R-right away." The terrified brunette piped up loudly, pushing his amused boyfriend off of him.

"Relax, this isn't the first time.." Kakashi sung in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Will you stop that you damn pervert! Jeez..." Iruka snapped in a whisper, pushing him away so he could pull his scrub shirt back on.

Kakashi just chuckled, opening the door once Iruka had deemed his self presentable and ready. Once opened the chief was standing patiently on the other side of the room, viewing some x-rays that were left behind.

"Excuse me, sir." Iruka spoke in a rush as he bolted from the room, leaving the room quicker than Kakashi had ever seen him move before, all the while mumbling something about 'perverted boyfriends' under his breath.

"Yes, chief?" Kakashi asked, unabashed about the fact that he had just been caught about to pound his boyfriend into the supply closet walls.

"How's Sasuke?"

"I checked on him a half an hour ago, he's still sleeping, along with Naruto." He added with a mischievous smile. The chief to smiled at the last part.

"Good, Id like you to discharge him as soon as possible. It seems Madara has heard about all the whole mess up at the Asylum and seems to have heard about Sasuke's fall as well." He informed Kakashi, who nodded, catching the chiefs drift. "I believe he might be making an appearance here today to see Sasuke, and I'd very much like for him to far from here when he does."

"Yes sir, I understand. Everything seems to be going fine otherwise, I'd just like to double check with him when he wakes up."

"Yes yes, of course." The chief sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"I don't like any of this at all…" Kakashi murmured, feeling the exhaustion the chief was expressing.

"Same here." The chief agreed. "I have a bad feeling about all this. Its hitting a little to close to home." He looked tiredly towards Kakashi, who nodded in agreement.

"I certainly never expected to see him in a hospital bed again."

"Don't even get me started on that." The chief gave him a look. "But Naruto seems to be a good influence on him so far."

"I would have to agree with you on that one. Lets just hope our stubborn Sasuke wont push him away before he gets a chance to see how good he would be for him." Kakashi spoke fondly of the raven.

"Yes, let's hope so. I believe I made a good choice in putting him on Sasuke's service then."

Kakashi gaped at the smiling old man.

"Oh chief, you sly dog you…you set it up didn't you?" Kakashi chuckled at his boss.

"He was such a bright happy boy I though perhaps it would possibly rub off on him." The chief admitted, while Kakashi laughed loudly.

"Well I better got get him discharged then.." Kakashi caught his breath from laughing.

"Yes, I left Konohamaru with Tsunade, I better get him before she kills him."

Kakashi hummed down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Sasuke's door, and paused once he heard voices speaking form inside. _'He must be awake then' _Relief fell over him, and he pressed his ear to the door hoping to catch pieces of what was being said beyond it, but sadly couldn't. So instead he carefully pried the door open quietly.

"Ahh Sasuke, I see you're awake, good."

* * *

"Will you relax and chew your food, before you choke, dobe. I have no desire to perform the Heimlich maneuver on you." Sasuke drawled from the other side of the table, his fork inches from his mouth.

"Gee thanks, I'll just choke to death then." The blond retorted sarcastically, only slowing down slightly, but still continue to shove food into his mouth faster than any normal human. Sasuke just shook his head and continued to eat his food, at a normal speed.

They both found themselves at the same diner, close to Sasuke's house, eating lunch. The sky was still dark and cloudy, sprinkling lightly, just enough to make the roads and sidewalks slippery and unsafe.

"Nope, I got this one." Naruto stated twenty minutes later, pulling the bill from Sasuke's fingers. "Since you paid last time."

"Pfft...What are we, a married couple now?" Sasuke snorted, more than happy to let Naruto pay.

"Well I wouldn't go that far just yet. I was thinking more like a dating couple." Naruto stated boldly, waving the bill up for the waitress to see that they were ready. "You do owe me a date still, you know."

"And that's the second time you've reminded me." Sasuke tucked his hands in his pants pockets and looked to the blond.

"That's because I wanna go on a damn date with you already teme!" Naruto exasperated, narrowing his baby blues at the raven, who laughed. "You better not be planning on blowing me off."

"Alright alright, didn't know you were _that_ interested in me, dobe." Sasuke chuckled, throwing Naruto a smug smile. "How about tonight then?"

At that Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, dazing Sasuke. "Hell yes!"

Sasuke snorted again, smiling to his self, for some reason whenever Naruto smiled he couldn't help but smile his self.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of Sasuke's door, after several minutes of Naruto insisting on walking Sasuke home, since he lived just across the street.

The raven opened the door and entered, flinging off hi shoes. Once inside they were greeted by the small gray kitten, who was sitting directly in the middle of the hall. When he saw Sasuke he mewled happily and ran to him, rubbing all over his legs, making the raven stumble over him as he walked into the kitchen.

Naruto chuckled at the sight, while Sasuke picked the small kitten up, setting him on the couch as he passed it.

"Did you name him yet?" Naruto questioned, rubbing and petting the kitten.

"Gin(1). His name is Gin."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh, how original of you Sasuke."

Sasuke pale face flushed a light pink and his mumbled something under his breath that Naruto couldn't hear but was sure it was a rude retort towards him.

Naruto remained on the couch while Sasuke disappeared into the bedroom. After several minutes he got bored and decided to explore Sasuke's living room further and stood up to view the very few pictures that were there.

Across the room next to the TV sat two picture frames, the first one held, what looked to be a family portrait, or so he assumed. In the picture was Sasuke as a kid, maybe around twelve or thirteen, behind him stood a stern looking man, who obvious was his father, Naruto could easily tell by the looks. Next to the man was a beautiful woman with dark raven hair, Naruto guessed this would be Sasuke's mother. But for some reason Naruto kept getting the feeling that someone was missing form the picture. It had almost looked like someone would be next to Sasuke, it even looked as if the edges of the picture was frayed and torn, as if someone had been ripped out. He scowled, confused at the picture and moved onto the next one. It was a picture of Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji, after their graduation, judging by the look of the age, Naruto assumed it was their medical school graduation. Naruto gasped quietly at the sheer difference of Sasuke in each picture, it was quite alarming actually. In the first picture Sasuke's face appeared to glow, and his eyes had a light tingle in them, but in the one with Shikamaru and Neji, his eyes were dark, empty and lifeless. He looked far paler in the second one as well, making Naruto wonder what could have caused such a drastic change.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Sasuke was throwing clothes out of his closet, trying to find something to wear for their date. Sure he had told Naruto that they wouldn't be going until later, but one step inside his apartment, he knew he didn't want to be alone, for several reasons. So he decided that they would just go on their date now.

When Sasuke came to the living room Naruto had placed himself back onto the couch. He turned his head to Sasuke smiling, but when his eyes fell on the raven his mouth dropped.

Naruto was staring now, his eyes racking up and down Sasuke's small frame, Naruto's mouth drooled as he took in Sasuke's appearance. The raven had changed clothes and now presented himself in a black tight button up shirt and dark midnight blue jeans, that fit his frame, and ass Naruto noticed the most, well. Oh the things he would do to that ass…..

"My face is up here." Sasuke's amused voice woke him from his fantasy. Naruto flushed pink and laughed nervously, reluctantly tore his eyes awake form Sasuke's body and back to his face, which had a wide smirk on it.

"What's the occasion?" Naruto purred, urging himself not to lick his lips.

"Our date, what else, dobe?" Sasuke leaned against the hallway door frame. "Unless you're not for it no-"

"No, no, I am. Oh yes I am." Naruto's eyes traveled up and down Sasuke again, quickly taking in the delicious sight once again.

"Good then, lets go."

Twenty minutes of Naruto pestering Sasuke as to where they were going, later, they both were seated in one of the finest restaurants in all of Konoha simply called, Nine.

Naruto marveled at his elegant surrounds, feeling somewhat out of place amongst all the fragile objects, wondering to his self just how the hell Sasuke had gotten them a table. From what he understood, you had to book at least a week or two in advanced just to get put on the waiting list. But here they came strolling in during the busiest time of night and were seated instantly. The long haired blond waiter smiled at Sasuke fondly and handed them their menus. Naruto couldn't help but scowl after the blond man, jealously boiling up in his gut form the way he looked at the raven. Sasuke may not know it yet, but he was Naruto's, no one else's, and he didn't like the stares the raven received from men on a day to day basis. But what was worse, was he felt extremely under dressed, but Sasuke refused to allow him to go home and change and insisted that you looked just fine. He just wore just a simple pair of navy blue jeans, bright orange t-shirt with a red swirl design in the middle, and a plain black jacket.

"Your mouth is hanging open." Sasuke informed him with a smug look. Naruto only chuckled and closed his mouth, his eyes never leaving his menu as he spoke.

"That's because I've never been anywhere near as nice as this place before." He nonchalantly told Sasuke, who looked up form his own menu.

"That's truly sad if that statement is true." Sasuke told him, doubting his story. But when Naruto looked up from his menu and their eyes met, the emotion that swirled in them, made Sasuke chest twinge with guilt.

"I already told you Sasuke, I've been living on my own since I was ten, so going to nice places and having nice things weren't available for me."

"I thought you were on you're own since you were thirteen?" Sasuke questioned immediately, his head titled to the side, his eyes watching Naruto intently. He may have been drunk that night, but he was sure he had heard the blond correctly. Naruto froze momentarily, his grip on his menu faltering for a second before he regained his self again.

"Oh, so you were listening then. I was kinda hoping you were to drunk to remember any of that." Naruto's voice was low and his eyes refused to meets Sasuke's, and just when Sasuke was about to speak up the blond waiter returned to take their order.

They both did just that without falter, and when the waiter excused himself to put in their order, a heavy silence weighed over the table. Sasuke's dark eyes remained on Naruto, not daring to tear from him for anything. The blond did just the opposite, his eyes danced around the restaurant, but he could most definitely feel Sasuke's piercing stare. Sasuke wanted to speak up, wanted to ask Naruto what he had just meant by that statement, but found himself instead waiting patiently for Naruto, who was the first to break the silence several long seconds later.

"I really had no intention of lying to you in the beginning. I've just been doing it for so long that it comes naturally now." Blue eyes finally met onyx ones, and Sasuke remained quiet, his full attention on Naruto. "My parents didn't die when I was little, and I wasn't raised by my grandfather until I was thirteen. Hell, I'm not even from Konoha." Sasuke straightened up in his chair, his hand limply hanging around his glass as if he was about to take a sip from it, his eyes caught in the mesmerizing stare Naruto was trapping him in.

"My mother actually died during child birth, and well after I survived, my father…didn't take it well. He hated me, blamed me for her death. He tried to kill me when I was two, hence the scars." Sasuke eyes followed a tanned finger as they traced the three sliver like scars down and across one of his cheeks. "After that, he just couldn't take it anymore and killed himself instead." Sasuke's stomach fell at this statement and he found his self shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I'll never forget what he told me right before he did it, he said, 'Finally I will be released from this hell and you're evil curse and I will be able to see the wife that you took so cruelly from me'." Sasuke felt his mouth slowly descending to a gaping position, but didn't bother to close it. Naruto shifted in his chair, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's as he continued. His face was hard and unreadable as if he had detached his self from the very story he was telling.

"After that I was bounced around to orphanage after orphanage, but no one wanted to adopt me, until Jiraya. I was ten when he adopted me. He was nice and all, a big pervy drunk though. But I didn't know any better back then, I was just happy to finally have a home, even if it wasn't the best one. But it didn't last for long, a half a year later he died from alcohol poisoning. I didn't want to go back to the orphanage, so I ran away. I did odd jobs here and there to make a living and met some pretty awesome people on the way." Naruto smiled to himself at the memory. "I think I was fifteen when I moved here, and then I met Kiba and Gaara, and here I am now." Naruto titled his head, smiling sweetly at Sasuke, who's chest was twisting and contorting painfully at the story he had just heard. He felt his teeth piercing into his lip, but didn't bother with removing it, as he searched for the words to say to Naruto. He suddenly felt guilty for having Naruto tell his story.

"Naruto-I…I don't know what to-"

"It's cool, don't worry about it. I didn't tell you so you could feel bad for me or anything. I told you because I really like you Sasuke, and I want you to know everything about me, the real me. I want this, us, to work out, so I don't want any kind of secrets between us." Naruto told him earnestly, making him feel a slight twinge of guilt once again. Here Naruto was spilling all his past, such a hurtful past to him so easily. It couldn't have been easy for him to tell Sasuke either, regardless of how tough of an act he was putting up. And yet here he was keeping his lips sealed shut. He too, liked Naruto, a lot, and he felt the blond made a valid point, secrets never did anyone any good, and Naruto was sure to find out about his own past sooner or later, especially with the way things were going lately. It would been best if he heard the story from his own mouth and not down the gossip line, which he was amazed Naruto hadn't heard already. He let out a low sigh and took a quick sip of his iced tea. His arms were shaking when he set the cup back to the table, something he feared Naruto would see and point out. "Haha I know this is our first date officially and all, but I really do like you." Naruto's face was a cute shade of pink as he ruffled his hair nervously.

"I-I like you to Naruto." He began, wanting to kill himself for stuttering in the beginning. "So there's something I want to tell you about myself as well."

* * *

Review Review my dears and tell me what you think. There might be a lemon in store if you do :)

Anywho I hope you all enjoyed, chapter eight is about half way done so please be patient my dears.

See you next chapter!

Terms to know:

1-Gin: Silver in Japanese


	8. Chapter Eight: First Taste of Desire

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza

**Beta:** In need of one

**A/N: **Not much to say about this chapter, its all SasuNaru...or NaruSasu...lemon, with some KibaxShikamaru at the end. Sorry for taking forever with this chapter. So Im sad to say that our lovely beta can longer beta for me, so this chapter is unbetaed. So if anyone would like to take up the job, just PM me :) Hopefully my lemon turned out alright. I hate the name of this chapter btw and completely blanked when it came to naming it.

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Eight: First Taste of Desire_

Last Time on Save Me:

"_I-I like you to Naruto." He began, wanting to kill his self for stuttering in the beginning. "So there's something I want to tell you about myself as well."_

Naruto's eyes fixed on Sasuke's, his curiosity building by the second. He unconsciously gulped and nodded at the raven to continue.

Sasuke's mouth opened several times but nothing came out. He couldn't find the words to speak or even the courage to begin his story. His eyes fell away from Naruto and darted around the room, he felt his body begin to heat up and sweat form on his brow._ 'God this shouldn't be this hard, just speak!'_ He scolded him self.

"Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked, a little worried at Sasuke's behavior. The moment he spoke, Sasuke's eyes flew to his and they looked wild and panicked before they calmed back into his normal dark icy pools. But Sasuke never had a chance to answer as their food had just arrived, quickly ruining the mood and setting a new awkward one.

Neither of them said a word as they ate, only the brief quick questions of 'How is it' and "Do you like it'. Naruto found his self regretting even opening his mouth earlier at the bar and now here, he felt like he had ruined everything, their date and their future relationship as well.

They smiled nicely at one another and politely paid for their meal, well Sasuke paid, and exited the restaurant. Once they stepped outside they were assaulted with heavy cold wind and rain._ 'Perfect,'_ they both thought in unison.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled, pulling his jacket tighter to his body. "What is with this weather?"

"It-t is winter dobe-e." Sasuke told the blond his teeth chattering as he spoke. He shivered violently, cursing his self and wishing he had brought a jacket.

"Oh I forgot you didn't bring a jacket." Naruto hurried to Sasuke, opening his jacket for the raven to step in. "Come here." He told him with a smile. Despite the glare, Sasuke was just to cold to follow his stubbornness and cuddled into Naruto, groaning at the sheer amount of heat that rolled off of Naruto's body. "See I told you. I've always had a high body temperature."

"That's an understatement." Sasuke mumbled, pressing harder into Naruto's side.

"What now teme?" Naruto looked to the raven, pulling him into him tighter as well.

"You still want some company tonight?" Sasuke asked, his cheeks light pink, and his eyes far from Naruto's own. "You know cause of the storm and all. It looks like its guna get pretty bad."

Never had Naruto smiled brighter than he did at that moment.

"Sure. I'd love the company teme." He gave Sasuke a quick squeeze and called them a taxi.  
They reached Naruto's house much quicker than Sasuke imagined, he only lived a few miles from the hospital. The area wasn't the greatest, but it was far better than most. They both raced out of the taxi and climbed the stairs to Naruto's apartment, trying to stay out of the rain as much as possible. Naruto's teeth chattered as he dug in his pocket for his keys, smiling brightly when he did find them and opened the door quickly. Naruto ruffled his hair as he entered, trying to shake off what water he could.

"Ill make some tea." Naruto told him, dropping his wet jacket on the table, and began rummaging through the cup boards, looking for the right tea to make. Sasuke nodded shaking some of the water from his hair as well. Naruto's apartment was surprisingly clean. To Sasuke, the blond didn't seem to be one that would be so tidy. The apartment was small but by no means tiny, but instead maybe a little over crowded. A small table sat in the middle of the kitchen, while a large tan couch took up most of the living room. Next to couch sat a large book case stuffed with books, while a equally large entertainment center sat opposite of it all, taking up the entire side of the room. A fairly large TV graced the entertainment center along with more books and picture frames.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes, I'm sure some of mine will fit you." Naruto spoke from the kitchen, filling the tea kettle with water.

"It happened when I was nineteen. I was still in medical school and I lived on campus with Shikamaru." Sasuke found the words flowing from his mouth without warning. He stood at Naruto's book collection, his back to the blond, grazing over the many books it held. He made sure to keep his back to Naruto, it would be just to hard to start it off if he had to look at the blond. Said blond had momentarily froze in his actions, taking a few seconds to comprehend what Sasuke was talking about. When he did realize what Sasuke was saying his mouth made a small 'oh' and he continued with his actions, making sure to grasp every word the raven was saying.

"Every weekend I'd go home to visit my mom. It was Thursday when I received an odd call from my brother, my older brother Itachi at three thirty in the morning." Sasuke's voiced seemed to harden when he spoke Itachi name, and he even scowled at the books when he said it. The tea kettle whistled, interrupting him, but he waited patiently while Naruto quickly took it off the heat. Naruto carefully poured the boiling water into two cups, his mind swirling with the sudden new information that Sasuke,_ did_ in fact have a brother.  
"I had a bad feeling, so I rushed home. I knew there was something wrong the moment I opened the door." Naruto quietly set the two cups on the table, and sat down. He wanted to tell Sasuke to come for the tea, but then again he didn't want to interrupt him.

"All the lights were off, which never happened. My mother always left a small light on, just in case. Then I heard something upstairs, so I went." Naruto continued to listen his eyes boring into the back of Sasuke as he pulled books from the shelves. "It was my father's study door that I opened first. I threw up all over the hall carpet. I had never seen so much blood," Sasuke's arms shook violently as he set the book he had been looking at back in the book case and walked to the kitchen, sitting down in front of his own tea cup. His eyes quickly glanced to Naruto's and he wished he hadn't. Instead he stared at the table and everywhere but Naruto. "The next door I opened was mine. My mother was still alive, choking on her own blood. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was to much. I knew she wasn't going to make it."

"I didn't know what was happening until I was on the ground and saw the blood." Sasuke suddenly stood up, surprising Naruto, who let out s small gasp. "It hurt so bad." He pulled his shirt up and slowly turned around, revealing his backside to Naruto. There was the two scars, one much larger than the second. "He told me he did it for me. That he was saving me." He dropped his shirt and turned to sit back down. Naruto was utterly frozen, he couldn't move or speak and assumed that 'he' was Itachi. Even from where he sat he could see Sasuke's body was shaking, weather it was from fear or anger Naruto didn't know, but the sight made his chest ache.

"The blade missed my spine thankfully, but hit my kidney, so every now and then I get these shots of pain up my side. But they are better than they used to be, I even passed out a few times because of them. Itachi was sentenced as mentally unstable and was given a life sentence at the Akatsuki Asylum." His eyes finally drifted up to Naruto's wide ones. "It'll be seven years since it happened on Saturday. And the other day, I guess it was all just a little to much for me to handle with it begin so close and all-" He stopped and took a big gulp of his tea, which Naruto hadn't touched his own. When he set the cup back down on the table silent tears were running down his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto didn't know what to say and made move towards the raven.

"Wow." Sasuke chuckled nervously, wiping the tears quickly from his face. "It feels kinda good to get that off my chest." Naruto was in front of him, kneeling in between his legs and hugging him gently. He was surprised at the contact, but accepted it happily. Naruto was warm, and he felt so cold, most likely due to his very wet clothes.

"I've never told anyone that story before."

Naruto released him and pulled back to look into his eyes, gently brushing his lips against Sasuke's.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered against his lips. "For telling me."

Their lips met again, this time deeper and fiercer. Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hands, and pulled him self closer to the raven. They pulled back slightly for air, returning almost immediately, Naruto's tongue came out and slowly slid across Sasuke's, asking for entrance, which the raven granted eagerly. Naruto dove past parted lips, moaning at the taste that was Sasuke, as his tongue explored the ravens cavern. Soon their tongues met, dueling for dominance, with Sasuke surprisingly losing. Naruto moaned again, his hands sliding up Sasuke's legs, to his waist, and on to his chest. When they broke apart for air, they both were panting and gasping for air. When their eyes met, they were both lidded and filled with lust. No words were needed after that. Naruto slowly slid up to straddle Sasuke, while Sasuke kept him self busy with Naruto's neck. He greedily licked and nipped at his flesh, biting, once he reached the junction, receiving a hiss of pain from the blond above when he did. He smiled to him self and licked the new wound soothingly, while his hands traveled up and under the front of Naruto's shirt.

"Your clothes are soaking wet.." Naruto gasped out, rolling his neck to the side, allowing Sasuke more access. "We should get them off you before you catch a cold."

"Same goes for you dobe." Sasuke's lips crashed against his. Naruto hands eagerly roamed the ravens, slipping below the hem of his shirt and dragging it up and off of him.

Once off, the blond couldn't help but stare as he took in the sight of shirtless Sasuke. The perfectly sculpted abs and beyond beautiful ivory skin, it sent tremors straight to his groin.

"Are you just going to stare all day dobe." Sasuke's amused voice woke him from his drooling stupor and sent his lust filled eyes to dark onyx ones.

"Oh no I plan to do much, much more..." Naruto trailed off, scooting back and off of Sasuke's lap, while his hands traveled down the raven's chest, feeling every couture it held. He came to a stop at the hem of Sasuke's pants and pushed just the tips of his fingers past it, enjoying the shiver he felt from Sasuke when he did. Naruto stood, tugging at Sasuke's pants as he did, indicating for him to get up as well.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little bit more comfortable." He said huskily, receiving a smirk from Sasuke. Sasuke did as Naruto wanted and allowed the blond to pull him to his feet. When he was up their lips met again, along with their newly hardening members. Both let out groans when they did and Naruto immediately began pushing Sasuke backwards, leading them to what Sasuke assumed was Naruto's bedroom.

The trip down the hall to Naruto's room wasn't a long one, but took them both quite some time. Lips still locked they stumbled from the kitchen and into the hall. Sasuke slammed Naruto up against the wall, rolling his hips harshly into the blonds, relishing in the lusty moan that left Naruto's lips when he did and repeated the process until Naruto did the same, pushing Sasuke up against the wall as well. They broke for air and Sasuke immediately latched onto the blonds neck, nipping and sucking any flesh he could get. They finally reached the room and Naruto pushed Sasuke gently onto the bed, and slowly crawled on top of him, till he reached his waist, and straddled the raven once again. Sasuke's eyes were swirling with lust when he pulled Naruto's shirt off him. Naruto's eyes watched him apprehensively, making Sasuke wonder why until his eyes fell upon the odd swirl like scar around his navel.

"See your not the only one with scars." A pale finger came up and gently traced the odd scar.

"Happened when I was eight. I fell on one of those coil electric stoves you know." Naruto told him, making Sasuke look up to him with a frown. _'Who falls on top of a stove?'_

"How do you fall-"

"Lets just say I didn't get put into the nicest of families." Naruto's eyes drifted from Sasuke as if he was admitting to something he had done wrong.

"Dobe." Was all he heard before he found his self falling backwards onto the bed, with Sasuke crawling on top of him. Naruto left out a loud chuckle but was quickly silenced when he felt warm lips on his stomach. His eyes quickly traveled to the raven that was straddling him and couldn't help but gasp. Sasuke's eyes bore into his own, as the raven placed gentle kisses on his scar. Kisses were soon replaced with a warm tongue that slowly traced his scar, before dipping into his navel. Naruto arched into the touch, his body shivering from the feeling, the simple yet endearing gesture bringing tears to his eyes.

Sasuke hands then were on Naruto's chest feeling every bit of him, until his fingers found Naruto's nipple and gently rolled it in his fingers. Naruto gasped out at the sudden tremor of pleasure and arched further into the touch. Sasuke's member twitched painfully at the sounds Naruto was making and he found his self desperately trying to pull the blonds pants off of him.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke's hungry eyes looked him over in all his naked glory, making him fidget in discomfort. Sasuke chuckled something that sounded like 'dobe' and too discarded his self of his pants and boxers. Naruto gulped, feeling his own member harden even more at the sight of _all_ of Sasuke. Now fully unclothed Naruto could see that one of the two scars went down a bit further resting almost to the middle of his butt cheek.

Sasuke's cheeks were dusted a light pink when he laid on to the bed next to Naruto. The said blond was immediately rolling over on top of him, kissing his neck, his chest, and any skin he could get to. Sasuke melted at the attention and loved the way Naruto's lips and tongue felt against his skin. Both boys groaned in pleasure as their naked erections rubbed one another, sending tremors of pleasure down both men's spines. Naruto lip's grinned into his neck while his hand wrapped around Sasuke's member, gripping it lightly and making the raven below him moan loudly. Naruto decided he wanted to hear more of those sounds leave Sasuke's lips and would do whatever possible to hear them. The raven couldn't help but arch further into Naruto's grasps, practically begging him to pump his member faster than the torturous slow pace he was currently going.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was husky in his ear, while he continued to lick the ravens neck and pump the ravens member at the same time. "Take me."

Naruto momentarily stopped his ministrations and pulled his self up to look at Sasuke. It took Naruto only one look into Sasuke's eyes for him to decided. His lips crashed back into the raven's, while his hand continued its movement on Sasuke's member. Adrenaline suddenly pumping fiercer through his veins Naruto pulled back from Sasuke's swollen lips and kissed down the raven's neck, sucking harshly at the junction, making it bruise, before continuing down further. Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he felt hot breath ghosting over his erection and nearly screamed when Naruto suddenly swallowed him whole.

"Nng..Naruto-o..." He groaned out, thrusting his hips into the blonds mouth, but only to have Naruto push his hips back down.

Naruto's hands slowly caressed Sasuke's thigh, smoothly sliding down in between his legs until he found Sasuke's entrance and slowly traced it. Beneath him Sasuke stiffened but didn't protest and Naruto took that as a good ahead and slipped his first digit inside. Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as pleasure racked his body over and over, between the amazing things Naruto's tongue and mouth was doing on his erection and his sinful fingers, had him spiraling. He was far past caring on being quiet now and easily let his vocal cords take hold of him. His hands slowly slipped into Naruto's messy locks, gripping it and pulling at it, urging the blond to continue his ministrations.

He felt a slight discomfort as a second digit entered him, but was more eager for when Naruto would be entering him, and found his self pushing back against the digit. Naruto was so hard it hurt, and I mean hurt. The sounds Sasuke was making was driving him mad and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He wanted nothing more than to take Sasuke rough and hard, but he knew Sasuke needed to be prepared, and really didn't want their first time together to be like that.

The third finger slipped in easily and Sasuke hissed a little at the discomfort but was soon moaning out, when Naruto's fingers brushed past a certain bundle of nerves inside him. Naruto gulped and quickly withdrew his fingers, receiving a groan of disappointment from Sasuke as he did, and quickly looked for his pants and the bottle of lube that was held in them.

"I'm sorry I cant wait any longer." He told Sasuke, slightly out of breath. Successfully finding his pants, he dove into the pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube and quickly squirted some onto his hand. Swiftly as he could he lathered his aching member and returned to Sasuke, positioning him self at his entrance.

He glanced to Sasuke and nearly came, the look Sasuke was giving him was absolutely divine; pink dusted cheeks, half lidded lust filled eyes, sweat glistening all over his skin. Sasuke's hand gripped his arm, pulling him toward him slightly, telling him to continue. Naruto smiled at him and leaned down, gently and passionately kissing him. "Just relax." Naruto whispered against his lips. Sasuke took a deep breath, feeling Naruto's member at his entrance and pushed against it, allowing the tip to enter him.

Naruto moaned loudly and slowly sheathed him self inside Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip and gripped Naruto's arms tightly as he entered, making him feel like he was being ripped in two. Sasuke was by far not a virgin but that didn't mean he was some whore who slept around. Seconds later Naruto was all the way inside him, Sasuke groaned, while Naruto remained painfully still allowing him time to adjust.

"Naruto. Move." The raven growled in his ear and thrusting his hips upwards. Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he did as he was told, slowly pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside.

They set a slow and steady rhythm, with Sasuke meeting each and every one of Naruto's thrust. But it wasn't enough, and Naruto sped up slamming back into Sasuke hard, hitting his prostrate with each thrust. Naruto was drowning in the sounds that left Sasuke's mouth and found that he loved nothing more than being inside the raven, being the one that made such sounds leave his lips. He found pleasure in being the one that caused it, and wanted to here more.

"God..Sasu..youre so tight.." Naruto gasped out in between thrust. His hands gripped into Sasuke's hips tightly and pulled the raven toward him with each thrust.

The familiar coil in Sasuke's stomach began to coil and he knew he was close, and judging by the loud moans that Naruto was making, he was close as well.

A hand suddenly took hold of his weeping member and began pumping in time with each thrust, sending him closer and closer to the edge, until he was finally there.

"Na-aruto...Im go-going to.."

He arched his back high, moaning Naruto's name as he came, spilling into Naruto's hand and on his stomach. Seconds later Naruto did the same, filling his new lover with his seed, while he too moaned Sasuke's name.

* * *

Kiba yawned loudly, not bother to cover his mouth as he did so. He took a long sip of his coke in hope that the sugar within would help in waking him some.

"Long night?" Shikamaru's voice came from his side startling him.

"Ah oh Dr. Nara I didn't know you where there. You scared me." His face flushed a light pink at his statement.

"Shikamaru." The brunette's voice droned as he took the seat across from him.

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru. My name, drop the Dr. Nara it makes me feel old."

Kiba chuckled, flashing Shikamaru a smile, leaving the bored brunette dazed.

"Alright _Shikamaru_." Kiba made sure to say the brunette's name. The brunette gave him a small smile, his eyes falling down to Kiba's neck and frowning. The previous days events seemed to have left their mark on the tattooed brunettes neck. Black and blue bruises had formed around the brunette's neck, mostly outlining the shapes of fingers, where the man had gripped him so. Kiba seemed to notice the older brunette's stare and fidgeted under his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"They don't look as bad as they seem." He lied. They actually hurt like hell and seemed to be the cause as to why he hadn't been able to get any sleep all night because of how much they ached. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and gave him a look, making the younger brunette blush.

"They look like they hurt from here." He stated bluntly, leaning forward and stretching his arm out to Kiba. As gently as he could, his fingers brushed against the angry flesh, making Kiba grimace in pain. Instantly Kiba blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Really its fine." He told the older brunette with an uneasy smile on his face.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, pulling his hand away from the younger, to rest under his chin. The younger brunette fidgeted again and opened his mouth to speak just as his beeper went off at his side.

"I'm sorry I have to go." He stood up, tucking his pager back into his scrub pants pocket. "But don't worry really, I'm fine." He gave the sleepy brunette a bright smile before dashing off.

"W-wait.." Shikamaru called out after him, jumping from his chair after the younger brunette.

"What is it?" Kiba asked curiously, stopping once he heard Shikamaru call out to him.

"Well I was just wondering what you were doing after work tonight?" The older brunette asked with a lazy tone even though inside his heart was pounding.

Kiba instantly turned a shade of pink. _'He couldn't be asking me out, could he be?' _He thought hopefully.

"N-nothing really, just going home to crash. Why?"

"Did you want to get a drink then?" Shikamaru felt his face heat up and he wanted to kick his self.

"Yes." Kiba answered without a moments hesitation, surprising Shikamaru.

Kiba flushed a darker shade of red and the large smirk that fluttered across the older brunettes face.

* * *

Much shorter than the usual but Ive been crazy busy with moving so I just wanted to get this out to you guys so I can start working on chapter nine.

Anywho please review and tell me what you think, hopefully the lemon wasn't to awkward :)

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine: First of Many Nightmares

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, brief NaruSasu. With also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza

**Beta:** SHIROUchan99

**A/N:** Hello all! Long time no read eh? Excuse my foreverness, but I am back! I would have had this chapter out a lot sooner, but I had to move…..again, and then I got sick….again. Forgive me? I know this chapter is kinda short, but it's really just setting the story up for some goooood stuff to come. As always thank you for all the reviews and story alerts! You guys continue to amaze me!

**!So I got alot of reviews, well not alot, but enough, that hated what I did in the lemon for the last chapter. Well let me just assure you that, this is a SasuNaru story. I really didn't plan on it being NaruSasu but thats just how it turned out. I really felt that Sasuke being in the state of mind that he was in, telling such a deep painfull past to Naruto, didnt seem fit to be the seme at the moment. It just didn't feel right at all when I wrote it with Sasuke being the seme. So Im sorry to all you who didn't like such a turn of events. But dont worry, Sasuke will be the seme next time...oh yes there will be a next time *smirks*

Oh yes and let's say hello to our new beta SHIROUchan99 who did a wonderful job! YAY!

********A/N 4-10-11:** So I realized that I made a mistake with the kitty (Gin). I put him in this chapter, when he clearly doesn't live at Naruto's house. Anywho I just made a slight change to edit that small part out. Sorry guys, LOL

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Nine: First of Many Nightmares_

"Well?" Madara snapped; his tone laced with irritation.

"Forgive me sir, but I haven't had a chance to make my move yet." The man sneers his apology, his head bowed at Madara. "Your nephew seems to be quite easily distracted."

"If so, then why haven't you been able to distract him?" He snapped at the pale man.

"Just observing his routine for the time being sir. I have to wait for the right moment." A large smiled fluttered across the man's face. "These things take time, but I assure you I'll have him in my grasp by the weekend." Madara's eyes bore into the long haired snake like man before him.

"He better be because I'm not paying you to ogle at my nephew to your heart's content."

"Yes sir, of course not sir." Madara flicked his wrist indicating that the man could leave. Giving a quick bow, he did just that and made his way towards the door. "Oh and Orochimaru, don't forget to keep an eye on our little trainee, Sai."

"Yes sir." He bowed a second time and closed the door quietly behind him.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at the cover that graced the Kohona Times, and cursed. He had to move quickly now; he had to get Sasuke under his grasp before Itachi did.

* * *

Neji woke with a groan as his alarm sounded; the loud shrill piercing his head painfully. But he found himself encased in warmth, such warmth that it threatened to take him back into sleep almost instantly. But the relentless ringing wouldn't let him do so, and he reluctantly pulled his self from the warmth to shut it off, hitting the button with a scowl. Debating whether or not to go back to sleep or actually get up for work, a shift in the bed next to him grab his attention. Slowly turning to look his pale eyes fell onto ivory skin and red hair. 'Oh shit...that's right...' The memories of the previous night and a new forming head ache made themselves known.

_-Flashback-_

_The blinding bright light followed by the slamming of the door jolted him from his recent slumber._

_"Shut the damn door!" He hissed throwing the blanket over his head and turning from whoever just interrupted his much needed sleep._

_"Sorry I didn't realize someone was in here." A soft voice he was all too familiar with spoke from behind him making him freeze. He knew that voice, it belonged to the last person he wanted to see right now. Not only had the long haired brunette been at the hospital since three PM yesterday with little to no sleep, but his head was still spinning with the last confrontation he had encountered with the red headed intern. He groaned loudly rolling further into his self; he most definitely didn't want to deal with this right now. Silence filled the room and he started to drift back off to sleep when suddenly the bed dipped down alerting him to the fact that the red headed intern was on the same bed as him. Okay scratch that, the red headed intern was now lying next to him. He felt the rustling of the sheets and the cool air hit his back as they were briefly lifted up and replace by the warmth of a body next to him. He tensed as the intern scooted closer to him, pressing his body into his back. Neji snapped, quickly sitting up, throwing the covers off him and glared down at the intern._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off immediately._

_"Just who the hell do you think you are, acting such a way? You just randomly kiss me all of sudden the other day!" Neji took a second to take a breath and continued on his rant. "I mean what is with you? Must you be so aggressive? Is sex the only thing on your mind or have you never heard of a little thing called a date?" He snapped out, his face a slight pink with anger. The red head seemed to be a little shocked at his outburst for he just continued to stare up at him with wide teal eyes. When no answer to his questions came he let out a frustrated growl and laid back down, his back still facing the intern._

_"I'm sorry." Neji's ear perked yet he still snorted. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention to make you believe such a thing." Gaara spoke softly. "I'm just extremely attracted to you and can't seem to control myself when I'm within distance of you. I've never felt this way before, so I'm having trouble gaining control over such emotions."_

_Neji scoffed and shifted uncomfortably against the sheets._

_"Really, I'm sorry." Gaara repeated, wanting nothing more to reach out and rub the brunette's back reassuringly. "I'm not good with people." Neji remained silent clearly unsure of what to say. A soft sigh released behind him, before the bed was suddenly lighter and Gaara was moving towards the door._

_"Wait-" He spoke quickly, barely realizing his words until they left his mouth. The red froze, turning slowly back to him, making their eyes meet. "I-..its just-I-" He jumbled. "You don't have to go." He stated with a sigh, thinking to his self that this beauty of an intern was going to be the death of him._

_Gaara just looked curiously at him taking a few steps back towards him._

_"Look I don't mind going out, getting to know you, or hell even a date. But I'm not the one night fuck you're looking for." Neji told him sternly, sitting up._

_"Who ever said I was looking for one?"_

_"Well...but you-"_

_"Like I said, I'm not good with people, or at controlling my emotions." Gaara explained taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Neji scowled at him._

_"You don't believe me?"_

_Neji's eyes immediately averted from him to the bed making Gaara frown. Truth be told, Neji had never been a trusting man, and when he did put his trust in people they failed him, and no way was he going to put his self through all that again._

_"What would I have to do to get you to believe me?" Those bright green eyes shone curiously at him, making him gulp._

_"A date. Take me out on a date, a real proper date. And I'll consider it." Neji stated with conviction._

_"Alright." Gaara answered immediately. Neji's jaw dropped, 'This is way too easy.'_

_"Really?" He asked, unconvinced at how compromising the red head was._

_"Of course. That's what most couples do or am I wrong?" Gaara was slightly confused as to how Neji was questioning him._

_"No, no your right...I just-" Neji fumbled for his words once again, making his face heat up. "Never mind." He laughed a little, the drowsiness he was feeling returning at full force._

_"You should get some rest. You look like shit." Gaara chuckled while Neji glared back at him._

_"You're off to a perfect start with compliments like that." Neji huffed, adjusting his pillow._

_"I'm just telling you the truth like any good boyfriend would do." Gaara told him, rising from the bed, pushing his hands into his pockets._

_Neji snorted for the second time that night. "Where are you going?" He asked when Gaara turned from him and to the door._

_"Well there's only one bed in here and it's taken, so I'll find another." He stated as if stating the obvious._

_"Yeah and by the time you find one you'll be getting paged." Neji faced burned as he pulled back the sheet offering a spot to the intern. A non-existent eyebrow rose._

_"Are you offering or-"_

_"Just shut up and get in." He snapped, quickly laying down and rolling over to his side to his flustered face. A small rare smile made its way onto the intern's face and he slowly and quietly crawled into the bed, pulling the sheet over him once inside. "Just keep your hands to yourself."_

_"I promise to."_

_-End Flashback-_

Neji rubbed his face hard and groaned again.

"Quit that. I'm trying to sleep here." Gaara's sleepy voice grumbled, wrapping his arms back around Neji's waist and snuggling deeper into his chest. Neji's face flared a lovely shade of red at how nice and comfortable the red head felt snuggled up to him. 'What have I gotten myself into?', was his last thought before sleep took him once again.

* * *

Sasuke was running, running down a long dark hall. His chest hurt with each gasping breath he took, but he ignored it. He needed to reach the end of the hall. He didn't know why or what waited for him at the end, but he needed to get there no matter what. What seemed like hours later he saw a dim light; he was almost there. He urged his feet to go faster and gulped larger breaths.

The light grew larger and larger and without hesitation he burst out of the darkness and into the light.

He winced, needing to shield his eyes from the blinding light and froze.

"I did it for you little brother."

That voice it couldn't be.

He was dead.

"All for you."

Sasuke struggled to open his eye; the light was just far too bright for him to adjust to, but he did anyways and forced them open. After blinking several times his eyes finally fell upon him, then to the blood running down his front, then to the blond at his feet.

"All for you Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Hey SASUKE!"

Sasuke woke with a startled gasp, scaring the blond that was shaking him awake. He sat up quickly, making Naruto scuttle back a few paces to avoid their foreheads colliding.

"Na-Naruto?" He gasped, breathing much faster than he wished.

"You were screaming." Naruto told him, scooting back towards him; his blue eyes filled with concern.

Sasuke looked at him; his face tinted a light shade of pink. God he was so embarrassed! Naruto must have thought he was like a dumb little kid having a nightmare at his age.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto's voice was soft and gentle, and made Sasuke feel calm.

"Not really." He answered truthfully.

"Okay, but if you ever do, I'll be here to listen." Sasuke blushed at the statement, and nodded to the blond; fearing his voice wouldn't work properly if he spoke.

A slight awkward silence sat between them, before Naruto sighed loudly, licking his lips. "I'm thirsty. Do you want anything?" He asked Sasuke, who merely nodded a no. Naruto got up from the bed, stretching briefly, before giving Sasuke a quick smile and left the room.

Sasuke released a deep breath and fell back onto the bed. Just what was that dream? He hadn't really had one of those in a long time. It was Itachi like always, but instead of his parents at his feet, this time it was Naruto. What did that mean? He gazed at the ceiling. He couldn't let anything happen to Naruto because of him but just because he had some stupid little dream didn't mean anything was going to happen to Naruto. Did it?

He let out a frustrated sigh and sat up, this time wincing. His face flared a dark shade of red as the memories of last night came back to him. He almost didn't believe that they had happened, that him and Naruto had actually had sex and not only that but that he had bottomed.

"Oh god." He groaned, falling back onto the bed.

"Oh god what?" Naruto asked curiously from the door.

Sasuke peeked up at the blond, only making his blush return.

"Are you blushing?" Naruto chuckled, stepping forward to get a better look at the raven.

"No I am not dobe." Sasuke huffed, his face growing even redder.

"Aw but you look cute Sasu." The blond crawled over him until they were face to face. "Sasuke? Look at me."

Sasuke reluctantly pried his eyes open and was met with bright blue ones. The blond smiled before his lips gently met his in a soft kiss. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, forgetting all his embarrassment the moment Naruto's lips touched his. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke scowled up at him.

"Don't think anything like last night is going to happen again."

A flash of hurt and confusion passed quickly through Naruto's eyes, and he pulled back from the raven, to instead sit next to him.

"I thought-I mean I'm sorry. I just thought that-"The blond stuttered looking for the right words to covey his feelings to Sasuke.

"Not in that way dobe." Sasuke huffed, sitting back up. Naruto turned and looked at him confusedly.

"I meant as in you know-" Sasuke's blush returned in full force. "As in me bottoming." He said quickly and low, making Naruto strain to hear him.

"Ohh.." He laughed. "Don't scare me like that teme." He gently punched Sasuke in the arm, making the raven blush even more. "I thought you were trying to get rid of me or something."

"Shut up dobe."

"Eh teme, stop calling me that! Besides what else was I supposed to think." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Ne Sasuke, are you blushing again?"

"No I am not dobe!"

Naruto jumped off the bed laughing and ran from the room, Gin following after him.

The moment Naruto was out of the room, Sasuke gritted his teeth and rolled onto his stomach, his fingers clawing at his lower back lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening to block out some of the blinding white pain that coursed through his back. He didn't want Naruto to notice, so he did the best to hold it in and could only hope the blond didn't notice.

Why did his back hurt so damn badly? He had two possible answers. One being his dream, after his parents deaths, he had so many nightmares about that night. After every nightmare he'd wake with excoriating pain shooting and pulsing through his back, almost as if he was reliving the night, the pain, over and over.…and possibility two being, of course the night's previous events.

He gasped lightly for air and rolled his self-back unto his back, and carefully and slowly pushed his self to sit up. Once up, he quietly padded into the bathroom, heading for his medicine cabinet. Pain shot up his spine as he reached for the pill bottle, making his arm jerk and knock a few loudly onto the sink. He cursed under his breath, his hand shaking violently as he struggled to open the pill bottle.

The pain only pulsed stronger as he struggled to open the bottle, making tears form in the corner of his eyes, both from pain and frustration at to not being able to open the bottle. He cursed again, sighing angrily, but freezing when he heard a creak in the floorboards next to him.

"Here let me." Naruto's voice was gentle and soft. Sasuke wanted to slap his self. Just when the hell did the blond get there? Naruto gently pulled the bottle form Sasuke grip and pushed him to the toilet, dropping the lid for him to sit. He did as was instructed. He felt like a complete and incompetent idiot, but the pain was taking all his energy to just stand.

"How many?" Naruto asked, easily opening the lid, making Sasuke scowl.

"Four." He gritted out, his fingers curing into his boxer's material.

"Here." Naruto dropped four pills into his cupped shaking hand. Sasuke held onto the pills like he was holding onto his only life source, while Naruto filled the cup by the sink with water. "Water."

Sasuke snatched the cup from the blond's hand, quickly putting all four pills into his mouth, before downing the entire cup of water.

Sasuke groaned, leaning back and dropping his head against the wall, his eyes tightly closed, while he calmed his breathing as he waited for the pain to subside. Naruto stood by quietly, carefully picking up the fallen pill bottles and returning them to the cabinet, while Sasuke regained his self.

"T-thanks." He breath out to the blond, the pain somewhat subsided now.

"You don't need to thank me Sasuke." Naruto chuckled, making Sasuke open his eyes. Naruto was smiling down at him, but his eyes were filled with concern and questions. "Sasuke-"

"I'm fine. It just happens sometimes," Sasuke told him genuinely, "when I have nightmares."

Something flashed across Naruto's eyes that he couldn't identify, and suddenly the blondes lips were against his kissing him hard. Sasuke sighed into the kiss enjoying the roughness the blond was displaying.

"You are never bottoming again." Naruto said against his lips. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I would have never-I –If I had known-"

"Dobe?"

"Teme."

"Shut the hell up and kiss me properly."

Naruto grinned against his lips, returning to kiss the raven at full force.

* * *

Ah what is Madara up to? And why does he want to get to Sasuke before Itachi? Oh and Orochimaru makes his appearance! *gasp*

Anywho I hope you all like, next chappie will have a lot more SasuNaru and some ShikamaruxKiba action.

As always review and tell me what you think.

See you all next chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten: Second Warning

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing:** SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza

**Beta:** SHIROUchan99

**A/N:** Hello! Oh my this took much longer than I intended, forgive me? I was having internet problems. Anywho, once again I want to thank all of you, my readers, and all you who have reviewed! Thank you so much, and forgive me for not replying to each and every review, I tend to lose track very easily. But I do read each one, and I love each one! Thanks again. I hope you guys like this chappie, I do. I'm really looking forward to your reactions, and I'm excited for the next chappie (half way done so far). Anywho enough chatter, and on with the story!

Also thanks to our lovely beta as well!

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Ten: Second Warning_

_Thursday 7:30pm_

Sasuke cursed under his breath, his hands draping over his head in a sad attempt at stopping the rain. He scaled the stairs to his apartment in twos trying to keep himself as dry as possible, but failing in every way. Seconds later he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

Immediately he was greeted with a pair of gold glowing eyes. The sight made his heart jump, and his lungs tighten, but after he quickly turned the light on he was greeted with a loud annoyed meow.

Gin seemed to glare at him as he entered, dropping his bag off in the chair by the table.

"Yeah yeah I know." Sasuke huffed, grabbing the bag of food from the cupboard and pouring some into the empty bowl.

Sasuke sighed dropping down into the nearest kitchen chair. Man he was exhausted. It had been three days since he had stayed over at Naruto's. Their relationship was going great and was moving at a slow and steady pace, but neither seemed to mind. But that wasn't what was on the raven's mind.

Itachi.

Itachi was constantly on his mind. No word had been said about the break out at the asylum, so he had to assume that Itachi was still missing.

The police visited him briefly the day after he stayed at Naruto's. They didn't ask much, just if he had seen him, and if he does to call them immediately.

'_Ha'_, he thought, if he saw Itachi he wouldn't have time to call. He'd already be dead, and that thought terrified him. Death its self wasn't all that scary, it was what, or who, he would be leaving behind when he did die that scared him the most.

Naruto.

Naruto, he didn't want to leave behind. He had finally found something good in his life, and there was no way he'd give it up so easily.

But it wasn't just Itachi on his mind. He had this case to work on as well. Speaking of, he glared at the large envelope before him; the case of the twins who needed liver transplants. They had already found one match, the brother, but which child does it go to was the question. They both were so far down the list they'd have to be in real bad shape to get bumped up to the top.

He continued to glare at the envelope for several minutes before he pulled it to him and opened it. Just as he was pulling the contents out, a chill went up his spine making him turn quickly to look behind him. His eyes were wide as he stared at his refrigerator. He could have sworn he had felt someone behind him just then. He quickly stood up, looking into the darkness of his living room and hall to his bedroom, fear coursing through his veins.

Holding his breath he took a step forward and flipped his living room light on.

"What the-" He gasped loudly at the sight, dropping the papers in his hand. His living room was completely thrashed, his books laid strew about the floor, and his TV was shattered and broken on the floor, all the contents of his drawers and DVD's all over. He rushed forward, his hands running through his hair in panic. He stumbled over pieces of his life, briefly looking down. Below his feet was the picture frame that held the picture of him and his parents, except that it was missing. A feeling of dread flooded his system. He spun around quickly, sprinting down his hall and into his bedroom, making the door bounce off the wall as he slammed it open.

His room was the same.

All the drawers from his dresser were all pulled out, all his clothes and their contents thrown about his room. He stared blankly at the mess. His entire life, everything that was him, was thrown carelessly everywhere. Cold air whipped through the room, making him shiver. His window was shattered and his curtains completely torn down.

'_What the hell happened? Did someone break in?'_

As much as he wanted to admit that someone had broken in, something in the back of his mind screamed his brothers' name. After all, from the looks of things the only thing that was missing was the picture.

He quickly made his way back into his kitchen, picking up the fallen paper and shoving them back inside the envelope, picked up Gin, and quickly left his apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

With nowhere else to go, and Naruto being at work, he found his self knocking on Shikamaru's door. A groan came from inside, and what felt like minutes later the lazy brunette opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"Ne Sasuke? Everything okay?" The brunette asked concerned looking at his paler than usual face and small kitten in his hand.

"I need a place to stay. My place was broken into."

"Eh ah sure, I guess-Wait what…broken into?" Sasuke wasted no time and pushed pass the brunette.

"Eh? But Sasuke wait…." Shikamaru closed the door behind him following after Sasuke as he rounded into the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks. "Let me warn my guest first." Shikamaru groaned, his voice dead and monotone like usual.

Sasuke was quite surprised as he came face to face with a boxers clad Kiba. The tattooed intern's eyes went comically wide and his face the brightest red Sasuke had ever seen. He gave an 'Eeep" sound before running off down the hall, slamming Shikamaru's bedroom door loudly.

Shikamaru cleared his voice loudly, trying to break the now awkward silence they fell into. Sasuke slowly turned around, a large smirk on his face, and Shikamaru groaned loudly.

"So?" Sasukje asked amused.

"Don't even say a word." The brunette huffed, turning and leaving the raven. "You can stay here, but I don't want to hear one word." He called before entering his room, closing the door quietly behind him before opening again. "And I want to hear what happened. Do you understand?" Sasuke snorted, sat Gin down, and let out a long sigh. Shikamaru was a good friend.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto could you please take these down to the lab for me? I can't seem to find anybody else, and well since you aren't too busy-"

"Yeah yeah enough already." Naruto huffed, snatching the folder from the silver-haired resident, and made his way down to the second floor. It didn't take him long to reach it, nor was he interrupted thankfully.

"Helloooo?" He called behind the empty desk, ringing the small bell for service.

"Yes how may I help you?" Came a silky cold voice behind him, much to close to comfort. He jumped, letting out a small gasp before turning around.

"Ah th-these need to be tested." He slightly stuttered to the long haired pale man. The guy was defiantly creepy and sent chills down his spine.

"Yes of course." Long pale hands took the envelope from his hands. "I'll get right to it."

The man pushed pass him, bumping into his shoulder lightly, the feeling made Naruto's blood run cold, and had him scooting away from the man. His nametag read Orochimaru.

"T-thanks." He quickly and swiftly exited the lab department, but as he was exiting he could have sworn he heard the pale man reply 'Your welcome Naruto.' But if that were true, then he knew Naruto's name; his first name, and for him to know that he would have to have met the man, or there was just a massive rumor going around about him. He shook his head, maybe he was just hearing things.

' _Yeah that's it. Just hearing things.'_

* * *

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru sighed, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"I-its fine." Kiba slightly stuttered pulling his shirt over his head. Shikamaru sighed and walked over to his now boyfriend.

"Don't worry he won't say anything." Shikamaru reassured him, wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, so you want to keep this…us quiet then?" Kiba's eyes stared pointedly at the wall, his heart plummeting. He liked Shikamaru a lot, and even though they ended up in the same bed because of a few beers it didn't matter to him, and he would love nothing more than to flaunt their relationship about. But if that's not what Shikamaru wanted, then he most defiantly would keep it a secret. He liked Shikamaru_ a lot._

"Only if you want to." Was the lazy brunette's quiet answer in his ear. Kiba sighed, his heart beating to life once again and a large smile spreading across his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kiba pulled himself from his lover's arms and turned to him, crashing their lips together. Shikamaru was surprised by the sheer force of the kiss, making him lose his balance and fall backwards onto the bed.

Kiba kissed Shikamaru like no other, only pulling away when his lungs burned with the need for air.

"You're going to be sooooo troublesome aren't you?." Shikamaru sighed, bringing his lips back to Kiba's.

* * *

_Thursday 11:57pm_

Naruto, letting out a low groan, practically fell into the empty chair at the nurses' station. He felt completely exhausted and it had only been five hours into his shift with at least five left. If all went well, which it usually different. Oh the joys of being a doctor…not an intern.

Neji had successfully taken over for Sasuke during his week of 'vacation' as the Chief called it. But Naruto felt quite lonely without the raven here. Not that he didn't like Neji, but as much as he hated to admit it, he loved Sasuke's straight forward type of teaching. Not to mention he missed his teme. He had been working double to triple shifts for the last few days so he hadn't been able to spend some proper time with Sasuke. And when he did find some time to spend with him, he ended up falling asleep.

Naruto heaved a loud sigh, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. He couldn't get the damn raven off his mind! He was all he thought about when he wasn't cramming his head full of work. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about the raven even now.

He was glad he got Sasuke to where he was, making him feel privileged as to having Sasuke open up to him in such a way. Sasuke carried some heavy burdens, and Naruto couldn't be happier in helping him carry them. In his eyes Sasuke was a perfect mess…but perfect he was, and he was his now.

"Ah, Naruto I was looking for you." The smooth voice snapped him from his thoughts, making him jerk up quickly.

"Holy shit Sai! Don't scare me like that." Naruto huffed, his heart calming down as he looked at the pale raven before him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He gave Naruto a smile. "You had quite a serene expression on your face. Do you mind me asking what you were thinking about?"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah and yes I do mind. That's personal." Naruto stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from his scrubs as he stood. "What did ya want?" He asked, diverting the conversation."

"Ah well you see I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime after work?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as the raven continue to smile at him. It made his skin crawl slightly. It was just too creepy.

"Mmm sure…I mean I don't see why not since we're friends." Naruto reasoned.

"Great. I'll look forward to it." Sai took a few steps toward the blond, his smile widening. "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your eyes are." Naruto blushed and frowned all the same, taking a step back.

"T-thanks but I'm-"

"But not just your eyes, but your smile as well. Gorgeous." Naruto's face flushed further as Sai took another step forward which once again made Naruto feel quite uncomfortable. He took another step back. The raven extended his hand and gently took hold of one of his golden locks. Naruto tried to avoid his touch, but found himself stumbling into the chair, almost falling over back onto it. Naruto panicked slightly, unaware of how to act in such a situation. "And your hair-"

"Look Sai-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Came a familiar husky voice from behind him. Naruto's face whipped around, hurting his neck in the process. His eyes found a very unhappy Sasuke glaring at Sai.

"Ah Dr. Uchiha. I thought you were on vacation." Sai replied nonchalantly, pressing his body into Naruto's as he moved forward again.

Naruto gulped, and Sasuke's glared hardened, a low growl escaping his lips.

"I suggest you step away from him." Sai blinked in surprise to both Sasuke's reaction, and the malice in his voice. "Now." Reflexively Sai stepped back.

"As I was trying to say Sai, I'm dating Sasuke."Naruto turned toward the raven, feeling much better now that Sasuke was here The raven always gave him some courage. "So maybe drinks wouldn't be so good after all."

"Y-yeah sure.." Sai mumbled.

Sasuke stalked forward taking hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled him away from Sai, throwing him a glare before dragging Naruto down the opposite hall.

"Ow! Hey teme that hurts." Naruto whined, trying to pull free from Sasuke's grip, but he only tightened it and continued to drag him. Naruto huffed, whined, and struggled until Sasuke came to a stop in front of a door. He wrenched it open and pulled him inside.

The room was dark, but the moment the door shut behind him Naruto was shoved roughly against the door, followed by Sasukes lips crashing hard into his. Naruto groaned into the rough kiss, not hesitating to allow Sasuke's tongue to enter and mold against his own. The kiss was hard and deep and had Naruto feeling weak in the knees. Seconds later Sasuke pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"Sasu-uke" Naruto gasped out, his eyes still attempting to adjust to the darkness.

"What the hell were you thinking dobe?" Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto further into the door and rolling his hips against his. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure flooded his body. His voice suddenly died in his throat.

Sasuke groaned in his ear, holding his hips tightly as he rolled them again. Naruto was so dazed with pleasure and adrenaline that he barley registered the feeling of his scrubs being pulled down, or the light kisses down his stomach and thighs.

Suddenly he gasped out, his head slamming back into the door as his erect member was suddenly engulfed in hot, wet heat. Blinking he looked down and moaned loudly. The sight before him nearly made him cum. There was Sasuke, dark onyx eyes glinting with lust at him with his very hard member in his mouth.

"Gods..Sasu-ke." Naruto moaned, bucking his hips slightly. Sasuke smirked and sucked, bobbing his head up and down Naruto's member at a slow rate, driving Naruto mad. Naruto was drowning in pleasure as Sasuke's tongue did unspeakable things. His tongue slid up slowly only to dip into his slit and licked up any precum that he leaked. While he licked and sucked, his hand lightly cupped and stroked his balls.

Naruto, who was once standing, found his self slowly sliding down closer and closer to the floor the closer his orgasm came. He could feel it now, coiling tighter and tighter. He only looked down when he felt a hard suck to his member, and then he came hard into Sasuke's mouth at the mere sight of the look the raven was giving him once gain.

Naruto slid down to the floor with Sasuke following him; his lips still clung tightly to his softening membe. He milked him for all his creamy, white essence.

"Ah-god-Sasuke…what-what was-" Naruto panted, still coming down from his high. Sasuke crawled between his legs and pressed his hard member into Naruto's hip as he captured his lips.

This time the kiss was soft and gentle, but Naruto could taste his self on Sasuke's lips.

"Just reminding you who you belong to." Sasuke said huskily, kissing down his neck slowly.

"Damn jealous teme." Naruto huffed, but a large smile was on his face. "That was the best blow job I have ever had." The blond laughed tiredly, his beeper going off in his pocket. He groaned and Sasuke sighed.

"Don't you worry dobe. We will be continuing this." Sasuke said smugly, sucking on his ear lobe before he crawled off the blond and helped him onto his feet.

'Damn!' He cursed his self; his legs felt like jello. How the hell was he going to be able to function now? Sasuke smirked at him and opened the door.

"What are you doing here anyways? You're supposed to be relaxing you know." Naruto huffed, walking down the hall and frowning at his lover.

"Excuse me for coming and seeing my boyfriend. I'll stay home next time." Naruto halted his steps, smiling wide. "What?" Sasuke snapped, stopping slightly ahead of him.

"No..nothing. It's just….. you're really cute right now." Naruto smiled, resuming his pace and walking pass a gaping and blushing Sasuke.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sasuke regained his composure and followed after Naruto. "I just came to make sure you hadn't killed anybody yet."

"Huh uh sure." Naruto smiled, humoring the raven.

"I mean it. God knows what you'd screw up if I wasn't here to watch your every move." Naruto's smiled stayed the same. He knew Sasuke was lying, and it only made Sasuke cuter.

"Uh huh then you should do just that. Don't take your eyes off of me. Ever." Sasuke's face was priceless. He was shocked and his face blushed the reddest Naruto would probably ever see it.

* * *

Sooo? Input please. What did you think?

Did ya like? Things are heating up eh?

I'd love to say Itachi might be making an appearance in the next chappie….but we shall see. Review!

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Second Strain

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru with also some KakashixIruka, ShikaxKiba, NejixGaara, SakuraxLee, HakuxZabuza

**Beta: **Unbeta'd

**A/N**: Hello! Forgive me for taking so long once again to update, it just seems I can't find the time to update when I want. Anywho I've brought you the next chappie, which is kinda like a filler chappie, filling in the gaps from the last chapter. Its kinda scattered, but I hope it worked out well.

Also I couldn't get a hold of my beta and I didn't want to wait any longer to update, so for now this chapter is unbeta'd so please excuse and ignore any mistakes.

Hope you like it! On with the story!

* * *

_Save Me_

_Chapter Eleven: Second Strain_

_Thursday 11:12am:_

"Sooo, when are you going to tell me what that folder is all about?" Naruto pried, his eyes swiveling to the manila envelope resting by Sasuke's bag.

Sasuke faltered slightly, in his consumption of breakfast, and looked back to the said envelope. "It's just a case the Chief wants me to take."

"Oh." Naruto was surprised at the blunt answer, and the fact that Sasuke told him the truth without having to wrestle it out of him.

Silence. Naruto took a bite of his pancakes. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about the contents of the envelope he had found Sasuke engrossed in, several times. But whenever he asked, he would always just shrug it off, saying 'it's nothing', and usually put it away.

"Wait, he wants you to take….you mean you haven't taken it yet?"

Sasuke sighed, looking up at the blond. "I haven't decided." He told him flatly, making Naruto purse his lips.

"I don't get it." He mumbled, flicking his food around his plate.

"It's a case in Peds."

Naruto looked up, catching Sasuke's eyes as he looked away.

"Oh….Is that all that's stopping you?" Naruto watched the raven, who stared pointedly out the window.

Sasuke didn't answer, but sighed again. Seconds sped by before Sasuke spoke again.

"I don't know." He stated his voice low. "I don't know if I can do it. If I can…." Sasuke trailed off shaking his head.

"Hey don't doubt yourself so much." Naruto told him softly, reaching across the table and taking hold of his chin, forcing Sasuke to meet his eyes. "Sasuke you are a great doctor." Those bright blue orbs stared calmly into his, spreading a soothing warmth throughout his entire body. Naruto smiled brightly at him, making his stomach flutter.

But then of course Naruto's pager went off, making the blond curse and Sasuke snort.

"I gotta go." He groaned, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Will I be seeing you later?" Naruto asked, getting up from his seat.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked. "I just have some errands to run first." Naruto smiled at this, and swooped down for another kiss, as he passed by the raven, this time pressing his lips less gently against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of Naruto's head, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss further.

"I really have to go." Naruto panted breathlessly, reluctantly pulling away from Sasuke's lips.

_Thursday 1:15pm_

"When was the last time you've seen Itachi, Mr. Uchiha."

"When do you think." Sasuke snapped through gritted teeth. This was the last place he wanted to be right now, and the last place he imagine his self to be found.

"Please Mr. Uchiha-"

"You never went to the facility to visit him-"

"You have a file on him I'm sure. Look it up." Sasuke snapped harshly, glaring at the man. The said man sighed and sat down in front of Sasuke.

"Look I know alright." The man said his voice low and filled with irritation. "All this is a pain in the ass, and you don't feel like answering questions about your brother, who murdered your parents."

Sasuke gave the man an even icier glare at this and growled low in his throat.

"But I don't give a fuck. Why you ask? Because that same brother is out there now, roaming free, possibly doing the same thing to another unsuspecting family. So please quit being a pain in the ass, and answer the questions."

The two glared at each other before Sasuke finally spoke his voice harsh and sharp. "Just hurry the fuck up then."

"When was the last time you've seen Itachi?"

"October 21st. The day of parents murder."

"Why do you think he's escaped?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why do you think he's injuring people in the back only?"  
"I don't kno- wait, injuring?"

"Yes, he's only killed one of the seventeen victims. The man only died from massive blood loss, because he wasn't discovered until hours after the initial attack. All the others have survived, but not without some scars, of coarse."

Sasuke's chest tightened at this news, and his scars ached dully. Just what the hell was going on? What was Itachi thinking?

"Here, take my card. If you see him, or hear or think of anything that can help us find him, call me." Sasuke dully took the card from the man and stood up.

The detective escorted him to the front entrance, clasping his hand on his shoulder giving him a quick squeeze.

"We'll find him. I promise."

Sasuke nodded stiffly, the detective's words ringing in his head as he exited the station.

_Thursday 3:22pm_

"Ah Sasuke, I'm so glad you were able to get here on such short notice." Madara boomed happily as he entered his uncle's office. Sasuke frowned, confused at the usually grumpy man's behavior.

Shortly after he had left the police station, he had received a call from his uncle, saying that he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. So of course, Sasuke went to him, assuming that he wanted to discuss the news about Itachi, something he would rather do over the phone. But Sasuke knew his uncle would keep pestering him until he was able to speak to him face to face, so to get it over with, and out of the way, he quickly grabbed a taxi to his uncle's office. But the way his uncle was acting was as if he didn't even know about Itachi breaking out.

"Take a seat." His uncle smiled wide at him, his hand out stretched towards the chair in front of his desk. The smile sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, but he brushed it off. Madara didn't smile often, and when he did, it looked nothing but evil.

Sasuke did as he was told, slowly sinking into the brown leather chair. Madara's smile remained, as he too, took his seat.

"Now Sasuke, how are you?"

"Fine Uncle." He answered automatically, watching his Uncle carefully. Madara frowned.

"Sasuke. You know you can talk to me." His uncle's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched him. "Since I am, the _only_ family you have left." Sasuke's eyes swiveled up to Madara, knowing exactly what he wanted now. Of course Madara only went out of his way for Sasuke's company when he wanted something from him.

"How much do you need?" He asked, his voice flat.

Madara's smile made its way back upon his face.

"Seven."

"Hundred?"

"Thousand."

Sasuke sighed, rising from his chair. "I'll transfer it later today."

"Thanks my boy. I truly mean it." Madara said happily. "You're helping out your uncle a lot."

"Yeah whatever. Just call next time, so I don't have to come all the way out here."

"Don't be like that Sasuke. I'm all you have left; it shouldn't hurt you to visit me every so often." Madara's eyes hardened at Sasuke, who looked back impassively at the man.

"I gotta go." Was Sasuke's reply, closing the door behind him as he left. Madara's eyes narrowed, his smile returning to his face.

"Foolish Nephew."

He only had to wait now, he looked to his clock. 'Just a few hours to go'. He thought, chuckling evilly.

_Thursday 8:56pm_

Sasuke growled out in pain, wrenching the small bundle of fur from his leg, while simultaneously trying to kick at the loud bundle of fur that was running circles around him. Gin struggled in his hands, hissing at the white dog that continued bark at him.

"KIBA!" Sasuke yelled. "Control your mangy mutt!" He hissed at the brunette, who came speeding down the hall towards him.

"Don't kick him Sasuke!" Kiba yelled angrily, glaring at the glaring raven. "Akamaru come here. Stop that!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle at the sight he saw. He had just come to see what all the yelling was about, only to find such a scene in his kitchen: Sasuke, with the fiercest glare he had ever seen, his hands raised far above his head, with the small kitten held tightly in them. He could see bright red scratches littering Sasuke's arms as well, and a few small ones on his neck. While Kiba bounced back and forth around Sasuke, trying to grab hold of the continuously bouncing Akamaru.

"Let me guess this _thing_ is why you got rid of this _thing_?" Sasuke growled grumpily in his direction.

"Hey Akamaru is not a _thing_." Kiba hissed back at the Sasuke, finally gaining control of the small dog, and taking him into his hands.

Shikamaru sighed, immediately regretting allowing Sasuke to stay. He was going to have his hands full with these too.

"What can I say, people do stupid things for love."

_Thursday 11:12pm_

Chief Sarutobi was just finishing up the last of his paper work, when a small knock came at his door.

"Come in." He said loud enough to hear, curious as to who would need him at this hour.

"Ah Sasuke." The young Uchiha entered his office, his face hard, and his lips tight. "Come in, is everything alright?"

Sasuke gave him a curt nod, but the chief could easily see through the raven's attitude, and that something was wrong.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm sorry to be bugging you so late," Sasuke came to a stop in front of the chief's desk. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Sasuke handed the chief a large envelope, a very familiar envelope. Inside Sarutobi sighed, but none the less took the envelope from Sasuke.

"But I can't do it." Sasuke let his hand fall limply to his side. "I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay my boy." Sasuke suddenly found his self in a very tight embrace, a very tight embrace that brought tears to his eyes. "I understand, but when you're ready, I'll be here."

The chief pulled away giving Sasuke one last squeeze, then a smile.

"I know sir. Thank you."

Sasuke left the office like a whirlwind, in search for his bright blond dobe.

_Thursday 11:58pm_

The figure of a man, that nearly blended into the night, carefully stalked by the many vehicles in the parking lot.

Swiftly he ducked behind each one, successfully hiding his presence form random passerbyers, as they exited the building ahead. Finally making it to the building he looked up at the building, a smile forming on his face. He was just about to enter, when the doors open and two people exited, both talking loudly.

Quickly, he tucked his self against the side of the building, and out of sight. He was just discarding the two people, and was about to sneak inside the building, when a familiar voice stopped him.

His eyes focused back to two people who had just passed him by, one with bright blond hair and the other with dark jet black hair, jet black hair that was styled in a way he could never forget.

A smile flittered across the man's face.

"I've finally found you, little brother."

* * *

Okay tell me what you think?

All in all Im not that fond of this chapter, but gaps needed to be filled.

Anywho I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, seeing as Itachi will be making his appearance! Finally! LOL

See you next chapter!


End file.
